Ienakatta Omoi wo
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Special alternate ending Saigo ni Iezu ni Ita and birthday fic Akashi Seijuurou. / Di hari ulang tahun Furihata, Akashi memintanya menyiapkan pernikahan royal wedding yang bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Akashi sendiri. / Maaf untuk semua yang kulakukan padamu. Aku tidak lupa sumpahku, karena itu- / -sampai akhir pernikahan nanti pun, aku mencintaimu. /warn: OOC, full romance,etc
1. Chapter 1

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

_**.**_

_**I will survive~ dozo, Minna-sama. ;) **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_**. I don't own it and don't take any commercial advantages nor profit through my fanfiction.**_

**Warning: Alternate universe, super incredibly OOC, lime, typo(s), SHOUNEN-AI/MALEXMALE, simple diction, fast pace, etc. **

**Special backsound: Gray Paper by Yesung (O.S.T That Winter the Wind Blows)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read! **_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Hari ini adalah salah satu hari yang membahagiakan untuk Furihata Kouki.

"_Happy birthday to you~ happy birthday to you~ happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday _Furihata~"

Helai-helai reras _maple _di penghujung musim gugur ramai melenggak-lenggok—dan kebanyakan orang akan menengoknya dari balik jendela dengan secangkir minuman hangat di tangan karena pemandangan klise ini meresapkan damai dalam hati.

Mungkin ketika almanak bulan November dirobek, menampilkan bulan penghujung akhir tahun, maka es yang berevaporasi menjadi butir-butir menyaingi lembut kapas akan menenggak seluruh panas yang tersisa. Namun meski dingin itu sendiri mulai mencabik-cabik pori-pori kulit, pada kenyataannya momen-momen berharga akan tetap menghangatkan hati.

Kendati gedung megah Seirin _Wedding Organizer_ itu dilingkup udara yang perlahan tetapi pasti turun ke titik beku, namun keramaiannya menghangatkan hati siapa saja yang masuk ke dalamnya. Atau mungkin itu karena salah seorang pegawai di sana sedang berulang tahun—mereka merayakannya. Mengingat di hari seperti ini klien jarang datang berkunjung.

Penghujung musim gugur dan menjelang musim dingin, bukan waktu yang umumnya dipilih pasangan untuk mengikrarkan sumpah sehidup-semati di atas altar.

Karena itulah para pekerja Seirin _Wedding Organizer_ itu bisa berpesta pora sesuka hati mereka. Berhubung mereka juga telah meluangkan waktu dan mengosongkan jadwal demi merayakan hari kelahiran kawan mereka.

Furihata tak henti tertawa hari itu. Hari ini tak ada beban apapun yang ditimpakan padanya.

Aida tidak menjejalkan tugas-tugas padanya, tidak menyuruhnya untuk mencari konsep terbaru suatu pernikahan yang bisa dijadikan prefrensi bagi para pasangan berbahagia, tidak semena-mena memerintahnya survey kemanapun.

Hyuga pun tidak mengomelinya soal _deadlines_ seputar negosiasi dengan orang-orang pemilik gedung pernikahan untuk membuat altar yang indah.

Kiyoshi menepuk hangat bahunya dan berkata ia cukup bergembira dan rileks karena ini hari berbahagianya, tak usah memikirkan pekerjaan terlebih dahulu.

Mitobe tersenyum halus padanya, tak menjawil Furihata untuk mengingatkan soal wedding catering.

Izuki melontarkan pun andalannya . "_Today is Saturday, this day is your birthday—kitakore_!"—dan ini membuat Hyuga menanggapinya dengan komentar sinis.

Koganei berbisik padanya bahwa ia sudah menghubungi desainer _wedding dress _salah satu klien mereka jadi Furihata tidak perlu khawatir, beban pekerjaannya telah diringankan oleh senior bertampang mirip kucing itu.

Kagami mengacak asal rambut coklatnya seraya dengan bangga mengatakan bahwa yang membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Furihata adalah dirinya—dan Kuroko menimpali ia ikut membantu menghias kuenya dengan ornamen fondan lucu berbentuk Nigou.

Kawahara dan Fukuda, kedua sobat karibnya, memberikan hadiah yang disiapkan oleh tim _wedding organizer_ Seirin. Kotak coklat polos yang ketika Furihata membukanya, sebuah jam tangan yang sudah lama Furihata inginkan bertahta di sana.

Furihata lekas memakainya, tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca tatkala mengalihkan pandangan dari jam tangan yang telah lama diinginkan kini melingkar di pergelangan tangan—pada teman-temannya yang tersenyum lebar menatapnya. Bersuara serak tatkala mengucapkan terima kasih sedalam lubuk hati.

Momen itu diinterupsi sesaat takala kekasih Tsuchida datang mengantarkan bekal, dan para pemuda lajang di sana mengerang keras-keras. Aida tertawa riang karena ia ada teman perempuan untuk diajak berbincang.

Furihata sempat terdiam ketika melihat seniornya itu membelai sayang puncak kepala kekasihnya, berkata terima kasih sedemikian lembut. Gestur itu memicu bangkitnya secarik memori yang Furihata kira sudah berhasil dilupakannya.

Seseorang pernah berlaku seperti itu. Dulu. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan melihatnya lagi sanggup membuat Furihata membisu. Karena sekarang mereka bahkan tak pernah lagi bertemu.

Kuroko yang melihat itu—dan jelas mengetahui kenapa senyum kawannya mendadak lenyap seperti kepul asap—bergegas mendistraksi atensinya. Menanyakan apakah Furihata ingin menambah kue buatan Kagami lagi atau tidak—karena Kuroko bersedia mengambilkannya. Tapi kawannya itu menggeleng perlahan sembari mengulas senyum pilu—gagal menyembunyikan siratan di mata yang digugut rindu.

Furihata pamit pada Kuroko untuk menuju dispenser yang tersedia di konter bagian informasi—karena mendadak kerongkongannya terasa kering-kerontang. Mata sebiru safir itu menyematkan tatapan di punggung kurus kawannya yang berjalan pergi. Menghela napas pendek, merasa tak berdaya. Tak adakah yang bisa dilakukannya—atau mereka—untuk menghibur temannya agar tak memikirkan seseorang yang bahkan tak lagi menemuinya?

Kagami yang melihatnya berkata dengan suara rendah. "Furihata belum melupakannya. Orang sialan itu."

"Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun," tanggap Kuroko logis, ia menghela napas pendek. "Butuh keajaiban untuk memulangkannya."

Sampai suara denting lonceng yang cukup nyaring mengalihkan perhatian semuanya. Pintu automatik secara otomatis terbuka, CCTV merekam sosok yang hadir menimbulkan gema saat sepatu pantofelnya menapak lantai garnit lobi yang disulap jadi tempat pesta ulang tahun.

Furihata menoleh dengan tangan masih memegang gelas yang dikucuri air hangat dari dispenser, refleks berkata seperti dengan gaya professional dilakukannya.

"Selamat datang di Seirin W_edding Organizer_! Kami siap mempreparasi pernikahan terindah untuk—"

_Speak of the devil. _

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kouki."

Senyum itu. Cara memandang yang selalu berhasil menghidupkan debar menyebabkan Furihata gentar. Sosok yang mempolusi atmosfer kehangatan dengan aura penguasa mencekam membuat segalanya mendadak kelam. Suaranya yang tenang—dan dingin seperti angin musim gugur, anomali yang menginvasi ruang pendengarannya—dan ironinya melelehkan hatinya. Atau mungkin mengancam melelehkan bulir-bulir melankolia yang selama ini Furihata bekukan dalam lakrimal berpupil mungilnya.

"Se- … Sei?"

Panggilan itu. Sudut-sudut bibir entitas yang baru datang itu terangkat halus seperti daun-daun kering di balik pintu bening diterbangkan ke langit oleh angin di penghujung musim.

Sunyi meringkus kebisingan yang semula melingkup rakus orang-orang dalam ruangan.

"Sei- … Seijuurou?" bisikan terinjeksi hesitansi.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan untuk Furihata Kouki—

.

.

.

.

"Siapkan pernikahan terindah untukku dan pengantinku, Kouki."

.

.

.

.

—bila saja Akashi Seijuurou tidak memerintahkan hal ironi termengerikan sepanjang karirnya sebagai realisator upacara tersakral seumur hidup.

**.**

**#~**~#**

**Special Alternate Ending "Saigou ni Iezu ni Ita", **

**Special gift for Akashi Seijuurou's birthday, **

**.**

**.**

**Ienakatta Omoi wo**

_**(My feelings that I kept from you)**_

**.**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Furihata menghembuskan napas panjang, hati seberat timpaan troposfer runtuh merubuh dirinya. Dengan enggan menyajikan secangkir_ espresso _hangat untuk pemuda yang duduk tenang di meja bundar untuk dua orang. Menaruh sepotong _red velvet cake_ buatan Kagami yang dijadikan sebagai kue ulang tahunnya di sisi secangkir _espresso_.

Profesional. Furihata harus bersikap professional total.

Akashi terkonfirmasi akan menikah karena sudah menemukan belahan jiwa di belahan lain dunia. Mungkin ia kebetulan datang memilih Seirin _Wedding Organizer_ karena mengingat Kuroko dan Kagami bekerja di tempat ini. Atau mendapat rekomendasi entah dari mana bahwa Seirin adalah penyelenggara pernikahan yang handal dan merupakan organisasi terpercaya.

_Bukan karena Furihata bekerja di sini. _

Bisa saja Akashi sudah tidak ingat apapun tentang Furihata—mengingat mereka telah berpisah sekian tahun. Terakhir kali, Furihata yang memutuskan relasi mereka. Mungkin Akashi sakit hati dan ingin balas dendam—meski ini diragukan kevalidannya.

Furihata menarik kursi untuk duduk di hadapan Akashi. Tak sengaja menangkap penampakkan surai magenta yang terlihat acak-acakan karena mungkin tadi dikacaukan oleh tiupan keras angin—terlihat tidak rapi. Namun proporsi jatuhnya dan keanomalian kombinasi Akashi yang menatapnya tepat di mata—biner merah itu presisi jatuh surai magenta yang membingkai wajahnya itu, napas Furihata tercekat sesaat.

Desas-desus dari desis di balik dinding, di tengah konter, dari meja atau dari pintu—seakan dari manapun—mengingatkan Furihata bahwa ia adalah orang yang berprofesi sebagai penggiring pengantin sekaligus penyelenggara resepsi pernikahan termemorial yang diinginkan setiap pasang insan di muka bumi; ia harus bersikap profesional. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ini tak lebih dari rangkaian rutinitas yang repetitif terjadi.

Berdeham kikuk, Furihata menegakkan posisi duduknya. Ia menundukkan kepala lamat-lamat—mengetahui pasti mata merah itu mengawasinya dengan saksama—sebagai tanda hormat. Menghela napas gugup dan berupaya mengabaikan denyar yang mendebar jantungnya menyebabkan tubuhnya bergetar, Furihata ingin sekali menamparkan pertanyaan yang sedahsyat tsunami memporak-poranda benak.

.

.

_Kapan Akashi pulang? _

_Apa studinya di Inggris sudah selesai? _

_Apa pekerjaannya sekarang? _

_Siapa wanita yang beruntung akan menikah dengannya? _

.

.

Dari ekspresi stoik Akashi, Furihata menemukan jawaban atas penantian; menenggak pahit realita. Rasionalitasnya menertawakan hatinya yang menangis, logikanya mengasihani nasib karena kebodohan yang begitu miris. Kesadaran menyelami dirinya, pemahaman meneduhi dirinya.

Begitu banyak tanya yang ingin Furihata lontarkan pada Akashi, perasaan yang mendera hatinya ingin diungkapkan—karena terakhir kali Furihata tak sempat mengatakannya dengan benar dan Akashi menolak mendengar. Tapi kini, ia mengerti. Semua itu tidak berguna.

Maka ketika Furihata membuka mulut usai mengukuhkan komitmen—ia adalah pekerja professional yang hanya mengurus rikues kliennya—yang keluar bukanlah kejujuran, melainkan formalitas.

"Te-… terima kasih sudah memilih Seirin _Wedding Organizer_. Kami a-akan bekerja keras untuk menyiapkan pernikahan terbaik untuk Anda. Mohon kerjasamanya," ucapnya sopan dengan nada kaku.

Mendapati nihil tanda-tanda Akashi menanggapi sambutannya, Furihata tak tahu entah harus bersyukur karena Akashi diam saja atau kesal karena tak direspon. Pemuda bersurai sewarna tanah itu membuka daftar agenda kerjanya, membaca sekilas catatan simulasi berinteraksi dengan klien. Beberapa hal yang harus dilakukan pada tahap pertemuan pertama, agar ia dapat merencanakan suatu konsep pernikahan dan merealisasikan ilmu manajemen untuk mewujudkan upacara suci yang sekiranya dikenang abadi.

"E-err … pernikahan seperti apa yang Anda inginkan?" tanya Furihata perlahan. "Modern atau tradisional?"

Akashi memicingkan mata tatkala melihat Furihata menatap sesuatu persis melampaui sudut kiri kepalanya—mungkin daun-daun kering yang mengguyur etalase dami proyeksi kue pernikahan atau pantulan senja yang sayup di spionase tepi jalan. Suatu sudut bibir terangkat sedikit, dan sedikit lebih tinggi lagi ketika ia tahu Furihata berjengit menotis dirinya tengah menyeringai.

"_Modern."_

Furihata menuliskan sesuatu di halaman putih-bersih baru catatannya dengan bolpoin. Membolak-balik catatannya lagi, mata pupil mungilnya terbeliak. Sebelum meredup sendu seraya menutup suatu halaman tertentu. Ia menarik napas, dan menundukkan kepala lebih dalam.

"Konsep apa yang Anda dan err … calon pe-pengantin Anda inginkan?" Furihata memaki dalam hati suaranya yang terdengar serak dibalur . Takut-takut melontar tanya dengan suara bergetar, "Mengapa tidak ajak calon pengantin Anda sekalian supaya kita ... uhm, bisa berdiskusi … bersama?"

Dengus geli itu kontan menyebabkan Furihata mendongak. Hatinya tersayat menemukan pandangan Akashi melunak—dan bukan karena dirinya, tentunya.

"Dia akan suka apapun yang kusuka." Dan gelimang selembut pulasan lapis tertinggi pelangi di mata itu membuat Furihata menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya kuat-kuat.

"So-soal gaun pengantinnya—"

"Tinggal suruh desainer ternama membuatkan untuknya." Akashi bertopang dagu. Menelisik seseorang yang—syukurnya—tak berubah sejalur era globalisasi. Ada filtrasi renik-renik karakteristik dalam dirinya yang Akashi temukan identik ordinari—sungguh melegakan. "Aku ingin resepsi pernikahan _modern_. Dan jelaskan tentang konsep pernikahan yang tadi kaukatakan."

"Ko-konsepnya … tergantung keinginan calon pengantin." Silabel-silabel buku teks berjejalan sederas air terjun bebas memuarai pikirannya yang kosong melompong. Tak sadar genggaman pada bolpoin mengerat. "Se-seperti tema pernikahan. Atau semacamnya."

"Tema—" Akashi menatap lekat, menyelidik gerak-gerik gelisah dari gestur Furihata menghadapinya, "—harus elegan, mewah, bermartabat. Bisakah kau menyelanggarakan itu ala _Garden Party_? Hutan yang asri."

"_Garden pa- … party?"_ Furihata tersentak—pertahanannya nyaris terkoyak, ia buru-buru mencatat semua yang Akashi sebutkan. "Bi—bisa. Se-sebentar … anggarannya—"

Akashi menahan diri untuk tak mentransformasi seringai jadi kulum senyum tatkala tatapan meremehkan Furihata membuat calon manajer penyelenggara pernikahannya itu pipinya sedikit tergembung.

Ah, nostalgia.

"Jangan pikirkan itu. _Unlimited budget_."

Menyerah pasrah dengan polah arogansi menyaingi bentangan jarak dari pluto ke matahari itu—atau ada gugut rindu menusuk-nusuk sembilu, Furihata merintih letih. Ia menghirup napas gugup untuk menghalau jantung yang ribut berdegup.

"Apa Anda sudah punya lokasi pernikahan yang diinginkan?" Pekerja di Seirin _Wedding Organizer_ itu bertanya lamat-lamat.

"Selain _outdoor wedding_, belum. Tapi aku ingin hutan yang asri dengan pohon-pohon tinggi."

Furihata menggigit bibir seraya mencatatkannya sebagai agenda untuk mensurvey lokasi yang sekiranya cocok dengan rikues sang klien. Matanya menyipit menemukan tulisan tangannya semakin jelek—kendati masih bisa dibaca.

"Beritahukan lagi padaku, Kouki. Hal-hal apa saja yang dibutuhkan dalam pernikahan."

Furihata mengerling ragu kliennya yang tengah bertopang dagu, ia lekas menghindari kelereng magenta yang tajam menyelidiknya. Jari-jemarinya cekatan membuka halaman yang ditandai oleh klip. Berkata perlahan membaca rangkaian daftar hal-hal yang harus dilakukan kendati sebenarnya tertera sebagai hafalan mati dalam memori.

"Lo-lokasi…" Furihata menarik napas dalam. "_Fitting_ gaun pengantin. Cincin pernikahan, kue pernikahan, organisasi _catering_, suvenir pernikahan, proyeksi altar, buket bunga pengantin, kartu undangan pernikahan, orang-orang yang akan dikirimi undangan pernikahan, bintang tamu—ini opsional, orkestra untuk musik pengiring pengantin atau pesta, dokumentator pernikahan, dan hadiah untuk pengantin wanita dari pihak pria."

Akashi menghela napas pendek. "Banyak juga yang harus dilakukan. Apakah waktunya akan sempat?"

Furihata melengakkan kepala, menatap Akashi seraya bertanya hati-hati, "Ka-kapan … waktu pernikahan yang Anda dan pe-pengantin i-inginkan?"

Akashi balas memandangnya, non-ekspresi. "Dua puluh desember. Satu setengah bulan lagi."

"Te-tepat saat ulang tahunmu?" gerung Furihata terkejut.

Senyum samar Akashi terlalu nyata bagi Furihata. "Ternyata kau masih ingat ulangtahunku."

'_Mana mungkin aku lupa, Sei.'_

—dan sanggahan itu hanya menggema di palung hati salah satu karyawan di Seirin _Wedding Organizer_. Furihata tak merespon, ia menyembunyikan di balik hamburan helai-helai anak surai kecoklatan sembari mencatat tenggat waktu deadline baru, sebelum menyadari ada beberapa klien lagi yang harus diurusnya.

Ia mengonsiderasi sejenak, ini bisa dimanfaatkan. Mengurus beberapa klien sekaligus kendati tak sebanyak para seniornya atau Kagami dan Kuroko, acapkali Furihata mengeluh namun ia tak bisa menolak karena itu memang pekerjaannya, tapi baru kali ini ia merasa sedikit lega; pekerjaannya banyak.

"Se—" Furihata seketika berdeham, menelan kembali nama asli orang di hadapannya bulat-bulat menjauhi pangkal tenggorokan—dan selama ini di setiap napas yang terhembus selalu ingin mengucapkan namanya lagi dan lagi, berkata dengan suara rendah, "—A-Akashi … _—sama_."

"_Sama_?" Sebelah alis magenta terangkat, merasa sepertinya terjadi kekeliruan besar dengan cara Furihata membubuhkan sufiks di belakang nama keluarganya.

"Karena Anda a-adalah klien." Furihata menghindari tatapan tajam yang seakan menelanjanginya. "E-err … mohon maaf, proyek saya terlanjur sangat banyak. Mu-mungkin Anda bisa meminta seseorang lain yang le-lebih lowong di Seirin _Wedding Organizer_, a-atau yang lebih professional—mengingat pe-pernikahanmu pasti jadi _royal wedding_."

"Kenapa aku mendapat perasaan seperti aku baru saja ditolak cinta?" Suara rendah Akashi terdengar toksikal.

Furihata ternganga kaget. Ia menggeleng keras. "Ma-maksud saya—"

Akashi mendengus pelan. "Serahkan pekerjaanmu pada yang lain. Kau urus pernikahanku."

Orang-orang mulai melirik kembali percakapan mereka yang memanas.

"Ba-barusan sa-saya bilang, proyek pernikahan saya sudah banyak—dan _deadline _berdekatan dengan pe-pernikahan Anda. Saya mohon mengertilah—"

"Kau berani menentangku?"

Furihata dililit desperasi yang membuat napasnya serasa terhimpit. "Bu-bukan begitu! Ta-tapi tentu Anda pasti ingin pernikahan terbaik, tidak mungkin saya yang waktunya terbatas mengurus pernikahan Anda—sementara ada lebih banyak senior lain yang bisa mempreparasi dan mengelola pernikahan Anda menjadi yang terbaik. Karena itu—"

"—dan aku tadi sudah bilang, serahkan pekerjaanmu pada yang lain—semuanya kalau perlu. Kau cukup merealisasikan pernikahan terbaik untukku." Akashi berkata tegas.

"Ti-tidak bisa, ya-yang lain juga punya pekerjaan—"

"—kalau begitu, kau menolak rikues klien, hm?"

Gelengan kepala bersurai coklat itu lebih keras. "Te-tentu saja tidak. Tapi—"

"Perlu aku bicara pada atasanmu?" Akashi memandang tajam jauh ke belakang teman-teman si persona ordinari, tatapan kalkulatif yang menunjukkan ia absolut tidak ingin kemauannya diganggu-gugat. "Aku ingin Furihata Kouki dibebaskan tugas apapun untuk fokus mengurus pernikahanku."

Furihata diterpa panik menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya teman-temannya ada yang tampak ketakutan bahkan geram dengan Akashi yang sesuka hati memerintah mereka. Oh, tidak. Hasil akhirnya pasti tidak akan menyenangkan.

"Kami berhak untuk menolak klien." Hyuga menandas pedas.

Aida Riko berkacak pinggang. "Meski dengan anggaran biaya tanpa batas sekalipun—yang amat jarang sekali terjadi."

"Ja-jangan!" Furihata mengibas-ibaskan tangan.

Kepala bersurai sewarna dedaunan ranggas itu tertolah-toleh antara grup teman-temannya dan Akashi yang duduk di hadapannya. Ia tidak lupa Akashi—tanpa embel-embel nama besar keluarganya sekalipun—adalah salah seorang Ekonom yang paling influensif di Negara mereka. Bisa-bisa Akashi mem-_black-list _tempat kerja tercintanya—dan yang paling mengerikan, bagaimana bila nanti Seirin _Wedding Organizer_ harus gulung tikar karena Akashi menyerbak rumor buram kebenaran menghitamkan nama organisasi penyelenggara pernikahan ternama ini?

"Orang brengsek seperti dia tidak pantas memintamu untuk mengurus pernikahannya!" Kagami yang sedari tadi bersusah-payah menahan geram akhirnya berseru emosional.

Kuroko menikam rusuk Kagami agar rekannya itu diam. Siapa tahu apalagi aksara atau bahasa prokem mengerikan macam apa yang akan termuntahkan dari bibir pemuda dengan alis bercabang itu. Kagami yang awalnya hendak mendamprat rekannya itu bungkam, kuroko terlihat menyeramkan. Pemuda bersurai lazuardi itu menyengatkan tatapan tajam pada salah satu orang yang dihormatinya.

"Akashi-_kun_, semua tergantung Furihata-_kun_. Jika dia menolak, kami akan menolak. Dan ingatlah kau tidak akan bisa semudah itu menghancurkan Seirin," lugasnya.

Akashi mendecih. Ia menatap Furihata yang matanya berkaca-kaca penuh haru karena merasakan determinasi teman-temannya hanya untuk dirinya. Ia tak suka, benci, mengesalkan. Dirinya adalah absolut. Bilamana ia telah berketetapan menghendaki sesuatu, takkan ada seorang pun yang dapat menghalanginya.

"Kouki, putuskan."

Furihata yang menerima anggukkan kesiapan serta kerelaan dari teman-temannya akan lebih memilih mereka daripada seseorang yang telah meretakkan hatinya—atau tepatnya telah menghancurkannya, tapi ia memantapkan tekad untuk bertanya. Satu saja pertanyaan.

Akashi yang memahami siratan tanya di mata itu mengangguk sekilas, bahasa non-verbal mempersilakan Furihata untuk menyuarakan pertanyaan.

"Ke-kenapa—"

Kenapa harus aku—yang mengurus pernikahanmu dengan orang lain?

Kenapa harus aku—yang masih mengingatmu?

Kenapa harus aku—yang kaupilih?

Kenapa, Seijuurou … kenapa—

.

.

.

"—ha-harus aku?"

.

.

"_Sekembalinya aku nanti, tidak peduli perasaanmu akan berubah atau tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."_

.

.

—_kau lupa sumpahmu? _

.

.

.

"Karena aku mau. Dan hanya kau yang bisa. Kalau bukan kau, aku tidak mau."

.

.

.

Butuh bantuan Fukuda bahkan Kawahara mengasisteni Kuroko yang mencoba menghentikan amukan Kagami. Senior mereka di tim Seirin sama geramnya. Bahkan kendati bukan mereka yang punya relasi istimewa atau sempat menyukai entitas titisan iblis bermarga Akashi itu, tapi tak terpungkiri mereka sakit hati mendengarnya.

Pikirlah. Siapa yang bisa menerima dengan akal sehat tatkala kau menunggu seseorang yang kau cinta sekian lama, sekembalinya tahu-tahu ia akan melepas titel lajang dan memaksamu untuk menyiapkan pernikahan untuknya serta kekasihnya saat ini? Hati siapa tak hancur karenanya?

Bagaimana dengan Furihata?

Hening dikeriyapi benturan keras daun-daun yang memprotes jendela bening—etalase—menghalangi tarian dengan angin sebagai musik.

Pemuda malang itu membereskan peralatannya. Gerak-geriknya tenang tanpa ada geletar yang menjalar badan; anomali. Ia membungkukkan badan sopan, mengulurkan tangan.

"Ba-baiklah. Saya terima. Tolong temui saya lagi tanggal 10 November pukul sepuluh pagi."

Akashi memicingkan mata—Furihata tak menatapnya. Ia menyambut tangan itu, menjabatnya—meremasnya mencari resonansi afeksi yang sekiranya masih tersisa. Tiada. Ia tertegun menemukan sudut-sudut bibir yang dulu selalu membuatnya gelap mata itu melekuk senyum—tapi matanya tersembunyi di balik tirai anak-anak surai berspektrum bumi musim panas.

"Te- … terima kasih sudah memberikan saya kehormatan untuk menyiapkan pernikahan Anda." Sepasang mata magenta melebar perlahan. Mata berpupil mungil itu menyorotkan kejujuran, sekaligus kesungguhan impresif yang menderakan kepedihan pada siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Sa-saya berjanji … a-akan menyiapkan pernikahan terbaik untuk Akashi_-sama_."

Selanjutnya Furihata menarik tangannya, berbalik memunggungi Akashi. Melampaui teman-temannya masuk ke dalam kantor.

Kuroko yang ada di posisi terbelakang dekat pintu yang menuju kantor utama merasakan sesuatu memercik pipinya. Menangkup pipinya, ia menoleh pada pintu yang berdebam pelan tertutup.

Keheningan masih tersisa, Akashi yang merasa sudah tak ada urusan lagi lekas membenam kedua tangan dalam saku celana bahannya. Suara tajam Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya sesaat di depan pintu automatik.

"Puas kau, Akashi-_kun_?"

Akashi Seijuurou melanjutkan langkah yang tertunda. Red Velvet Cake dan secangkir espresso yang dihidangkan Furihata Kouki ditinggalkan tak tersentuh sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Opening birthday fic for my dear Akashi Seijuurou. Fresh from my brain—di sela hectic RL. *peluk cium mesra Akashi*#disiksapenggemarnya**

**Mengingat saya dapet banyak protes kok ending Saigo ni Iezu ni Ita AkaFuri-nya tewas, jadi saya kembangkan ending baru—saya lagi gak terlalu galau, nih. X") /whichisprettyrare/**

**Dan fanfiksi ini sekaligus ungkapan terima kasih untuk teman-teman siapapun yang menominasikan fanfiksi "Saigo ni Iezu ni Ita" di best tragedy oneshot IFA 2014. Terima kasih banget. Fic ini saya dedikasikan khususnya untuk kalian dan LeChi-tachi. *nangis terharu plus peluk satu-satu* **

**Bagi saya—sebagai penulis fic ini, ini fic cukup fluffy. #dijepret  
>Ini isinya cuma bunch of romances. *nyengir* nggak usah galau saya tikung seperti Saigo ni Iezu ni Ita. :D <strong>

**Apdetan fanfiksi lain—kalau sudah siap, pasti update. Hontou ni gomenasai. *sungkem dalem-dalem* **

**.**

_**And see you latte~ **_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

_**.**_

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk RnR fic saya, ataupun memberikan fave/follow/faves. Saya senang sekali. X"D**

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_**. I don't own it and don't take any commercial advantages nor profit through my fanfiction.**_

**Warning: Alternate universe, super incredibly OOC, lime, typo(s), SHOUNEN-AI/MALEXMALE, simple diction, fast pace, etc. **

**Special backsound: Gray Paper **_**by**_** Yesung (O.S.T That Winter the Wind Blows)**

_**Italic: flashback**_

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan **_**warnings**_**. Jadi, jika tidak ada yang disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

_**.**_

_**Have a nice read! **_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"_Kouki?" _

"_Aku di sini." _

_Pemuda yang sedang menjinjing keranjang piknik itu mendengus pelan, meredam geram karena mendengar tawa puas terdekap telapak tangan, entah dari mana asalnya. Mata merah dan merah tajam memindai ruang pandang. _

_Sejauh mata memandang, terbentang padang rerumputan musim panas hijau, peternakan di bawah bukit yang ramai didengung percakapan abstrak para fauna, derik jangkrik yang menangisi terik matahari, angin menggemeresak langit lazuardi terbuka melantun nada pada riuh-rusuh hutan di tepi bukit, dedaunan dengan klorofil hidup berseri di pohon yang menjulang tinggi berdahan banyak. _

"_Oh, kau mencandaiku?" Angin memberantaki helai-helai merah yang semula tertata rapi, ia masih mencari separuh jiwanya yang tertawa seperti hantu—nihil presensinya. _

"_Kau tidak bisa menemukanku?" _

"_Tsk." _

_Tawa riang lagi. _

"_Aku akan menemukanku. Jangan salahkan aku apa yang akan terjadi padamu." _

"_Itupun kalau bisa kau menemukan—ah." _

"_Bingo." _

_Seseorang yang bertengger di salah satu dahan pohon tinggi menjulangi bukit itu mendapati pencuri hatinya itu menodongkan pistol imitasi dari gerakan tangan. "Halo, Sei." _

_Senyumnya ringan, menularkan senyum pada pemuda yang tahu dipanggil dengan panggilan sayang lebih hangat daripada radiasi mentari hari ini. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sana?" _

"_Melihat-lihat." Pemuda bersurai sewarna bumi musim panas itu nyengir inosen. "Pemandangannya indah sekali dari sini." Dan kerling matanya menggoda halus. "Dan kau tidak suka dilihat dari atas ke bawah, bukan?" _

_Orang yang membawakan keranjang makan siang itu menaruhnya dekat akar kokoh pohon tinggi tersebut. Menyeringai merasa tertantang. "Benar. Kau lancang sekali, Kouki." _

_Ia mulai memanjat pohon bagai pemanjat terlatih dan tak terlihat kesukaran sedikit pun dari kemantapan pegangan serta pijakan kakinya. _

"_HEEE?! Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memanjat pohon!" Yang dipanggil Kouki berseru horror. Ia bergidik ngeri karena mata merah itu memburunya—hendak menerkamnya, ia buru-buru bangkit dan hendak kabur. Tapi kekasihnya lebih sigap, mendekapnya erat agar tidak melarikan diri. "Seiii—" _

"—_kau pasti berpikir aku tidak bisa." Penyandang panggilan sayang "Sei" itu matanya berkilat berbahaya. _

"_Te-tentu saja." Pemuda berpupil mungil itu menggelinjang geli karena digelitiki pinggangnya, tertawa-tawa tak bisa membalas. "A-aduh, awas nanti ki-kita jatuh! Sudaaah!" pintanya memelas. _

_Pemuda yang baru memanjat pohon itu mendudukkan diri di cabang terbesar pohon, menyandarkan punggung ke batang bakoh pohon, menarik kekasihnya—merangkulnya protektif. Dan yang dipeluk lebih erat nyengir lebih lebar, tahu itu adalah cara pemuda ningrat ini melindunginya tanpa bahasa verbal mesti dilisankan. _

"_Dulu waktu aku kecil, aku sering memanjat pohon-pohon kesemek di hutan belakang tak jauh dari rumah." Pemuda dengan tampang biasa-biasa saja itu mulai bertutur. "Kami suka duduk berdua di pohon, makan kesemek, kabur dari _Okaa-san_ yang menyuruh kami ini-itu." _

"_Hmm." Hidungnya menelisik helai-helai coklat yang menguar wangi khas menyegarkan, mengadisi indera penciumannya. "Aku kurang lebih sama. Dulu sekali, kalau tidak diperbolehkan melihat Yukimaru, aku akan duduk di atas pohon—membaca buku. Tidak ada yang bisa menemukanku."_

_Mata bernetra kayu manis itu mengerling entitas yang mengecup belakang lehernya, terkejut. "Hee … siapa sangka kau bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?" Ia bergumam senang, "ternyata masa kecil kita cukup sama." _

"_Sama-sama tidak ingin ditemukan." Pemuda yang tergabung dalam generasi keajaiban itu mengujar konklusif. "Tapi, aku menemukanmu." _

"_Benar." Pemuda yang dipeluk itu meremas pelan tangan yang bertumpu di perutnya. Terkekeh gembira. "Dari atas sini, kita bisa melihat jauh kemana-mana. Hutan yang asri, rumput-rumput hijau, bunga-bunga cantik, interaksi hewan-hewan … pemandangan yang indah, 'kan, Sei?" _

_Pemilik sah Yukimaru itu menyahut pelan dengan gumaman, membubuhkan ciuman di puncak kepala bersurai sewarna kayu yang jadi sandarannya. "Kau tidak usah melihat kemana-mana, kau cukup melihatku." _

_Terdengar desah lelah. "Aku bukan wanita, jangan gombali aku." _

"_Aku tahu." Tawa pelan bersuara rendah. "Indah itu bukan pemandangan, Kouki." _

"_Lalu apa?" Ia memiringkan kepala, airmuka dikentali gejolak penasaran. _

"_Bukan apa, tapi siapa." Pemuda itu tidak menjawab lugas, menangkup pipi kekasihnya, meraup bibir yang selalu mengulas senyum menghangatkan hatinya. _

_Tidak ada entitas mana pun mengintipi cumbuan mereka. Terlindung di balik lebat dedaunan, marak ranting-ranting didenting angin, di sela-sela cahaya matahari yang menerobos kubah hijau, dicemburui ringkik kumbang cicadas. Tidak ada yang menemukan mereka, karena mereka menemukan kelengkapan diri hanya dalam afeksi yang memeluk erat keduanya._

**.**

**#~**~#**

**Special Alternate Ending "Saigou ni Iezu ni Ita", **

**Special gift for Akashi Seijuurou's birthday, **

**.**

**.**

**Ienakatta Omoi wo**

_**(My feelings that I kept from you)**_

**.**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Sesuai hari perjanjian, Akashi datang kembali ke kantor Seirin _Wedding Organizer_. Kuroko berdiri dari posisi duduknya di balik konter, non-ekspresi menyambutnya lalu dengan gaya advisor formal mengajak Akashi untuk ke ruang kerja Furihata—yang sudah menunggunya.

Mereka naik lift ke lantai tiga gedung tersebut, keluar dari lift lalu berjalan ke kanan dan tiga pintu setelahnya, ada sebuah pintu berlabelkan "Advisor: Furihata Kouki". Kuroko menggunakan misdireksinya, meninggalkan Akashi begitu saja.

Akashi menatap papan namanya sedikit lebih lama, baru mengetuk pintu. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Tak ada respon.

"Kouki, ini aku."

Konstan sunyi.

Akashi mengetuk dua kali lagi, nihil hasil. Ia menyentuh gagang pintu, menekan perlahan hingga klik menggema di koridor yang cukup sepi. Manik heterokromiknya menelusuri penjuru ruangan berwarna krem yang memberikan kesan nyaman, seperti rumah—seperti penghuni ruangan tersebut. Akashi menginvasi ruangan itu usai menutup pintu. Ruangannya sederhana, hening disusup deru halus air conditioner. Ada wangi kayu manis samar bercampur lavender penentram sanubari.

Pemindaian terhenti tatkala matanya tertumbuk pada seseorang yang tertelungkup di meja. Di meja yang sama pula, sudah tersedia beberapa folder file dan album foto, alat tulis, dan notes tersebut. Advisor pemilik ruangan ini terlelap di atas buku catatannya yang Akashi lihat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Ada sesuatu tersisip di balik sampul bening. Akashi mendekat, ingin melihat lebih jelas.

Intensinya buyar ketika Furihata mengigau koherensif dalam tidurnya. Atensinya terfokus pada advisor pernikahannya. Orang ini tidur seperti dulu, pulas tak terganggu.

Akashi menari kursi di hadapannya, mendudukkan diri, menopang dagu. Memerhatikan dengan seksama helai-helai surai mencuat ke sana ke mari, terjatuh membingkai wajah tanpa keistimewaan berarti. Ada kantung mata menghitam di matanya, wajahnya sembab—dan Akashi tak mencoba menerka-nerka sebab wajahnya sepucat ini.

Dentang jam menjajah sunyi ruangan. Jarum jam panjang bergerak semakin menjauhi angka sepuluh. Akashi tak mengindahkannya. Bila Furihata memang membutuhkan tidur, Akashi akan menunggunya sampai terbangun.

_Siapa yang suka jika tertidur dibangunkan secara paksa? _

Sampai Furihata terbatuk-batuk pelan, mungkin tersedak sesuatu atau karena pengaruh dingin suhu di yang mendinginkan tenggorokannya. Ini membangunkan dirinya sendiri. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap kuyu, tampangnya lesu dan separuh jiwanya masih melayang di awang-awang. Pasti awang-awang, karena ada bayang Akashi Seijuurou di depannya.

Ada … Akashi Seijuurou?

"Sei—?" Suaranya serak diganjal reak sisa-sisa batuk.

"Hm?" Manik heterokromik melunak. Furihata yang baru bangun tidur benar-benar sepolos kanvas lazuardi tanpa awan-awan gembul menutupi.

Senyap berkeriyap. Detik-detik berderik. Ekspresi polos itu seketika lenyap. Furihata refleks secepat kilat menegapkan tubuhnya, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Gerakannya serabutan merapikan barang-barang yang berserakan di meja sambil berdeham mengatur wibawa—yang Furihata yakini kalah jauh dari martabat ketua kelas taman kanak-kanak. Ada dengus geli, suara rendah yang menggelitik indera pendengarannya

"Ma-maaf—" Suara tegukan saliva terlalu keras memicu seringai geli Akashi kian terkembang, Furihata dalam hati merutuk dirinya yang tampak buruk , "—atas ketidaksopanan saya."

Pemuda di hadapannya menatapnya, alis magenta terangkat elegan. "Kau lelah?"

"E-eh?" Furihata tercenung bingung.

"Kalau kau masih lelah, tidur saja dulu." Akashi menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi—tampak nyaman dengan posisinya. "Aku sudah meluangkan jadwalku seharian ini untuk bersamamu."

Kata-kata itu tak ubahnya tsunami lelehan gletser di kutub yang bertabrakan dengan magma dalam perut permukaan bumi, semengenaskan itu efeknya bagi Furihata. Menggigit bibir keras, Furihata menarik napas dalam—bergetar, menghelanya perlahan. Ia tidak lebih rileks. Pikirannya meneriakkan suara semenggelegar semesta benaknya; suara-suara provokatif yang semestinya positif sebagai pengingat. Orang di hadapannya akan menikah dalam kurun waktu empat puluh satu hari lagi.

Meraih _notes_ kesayangannya untuk dibuka lantas membaca sekilas apa yang tertulis hitam di atas putih, Furihata instan mengganti topic konversasi—tak tahu bagaimana cara menanggapi perkataan Akashi. "Ca-calon istri Anda tidak ikut?"

"Dia sibuk." Furihata sibuk tertunduk, luput melihat seringai Akashi menjelma garis linier horizontal. "Kalau kau mau tanya soal gaun pengantin, dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Tapi aku belum ada. Kau harus memilihkan yang terbaik untukku."

Refleks kepalanya terdongak. Netra berpupil mungil dengan spektrum sewarna tanah itu menggersang. "Ti-tidakkah Anda seharusnya membuat gaun pengantin dari seorang desainer yang sama? A-agar—"

Furihata menghindari tatapan tajam iris magenta yang menguliti keberaniannya hidup-hidup. "—se-serasi."

"Yang penting berwarna putih. Itu saja. Dia tidak akan protes—karena kami sudah berkomitmen untuk tidak saling protes kemauan masing-masing," jawab Akashi dengan nada suara sedingin titik bifurkasi suhu dingin yang menggagahi bumi.

Furihata memaksa otot-otot pipinya mengangkat sudut-sudut bibir. "Calon suami-istri yang benar-benar ko-kompak, be-berkomitmen saling me-menghargai satu sama lain."

Kerutan dalam menggurati dahi yang diseraki poni sewarna asli mawar yang kini layu di vas bunga dalam ruangan. "Terdengar seperti kau menyindirku." Bibirnya samar mengurva terbuka. "Aku mau kau memilihkan _wedding tuxedo_ untukku.

"Sa-saya memuji," kilah sang _advisor_ pernikahan yang tergesa membaca lagi buku catatannya. Ia bergumam pelan, "Se-semoga selera saya bisa memuaskan kemauan Anda."

"Jika kustomer tidak puas, tinggal komplain pada _wedding organizer_ dan _supervisor_-nya."

Furihata bergidik ngeri. Komplain versi Akashi menuai beberapa probabilitas ancaman dipangkatkan dengan kecaman yang bisa jadi mempertaruhkan nyawa. Bibirnya komat-kamit melirihkan ia akan berjuang mencarikan tuksedo terbaik untuk pemuda yang akan menikah di bulan Desember.

"Mengenai tempat pernikahan, saya sudah mensurvey beberapa lokasi." Furihata meraih sebuah album foto, membukanya, lalu menggeser album foto itu ke sentral meja. Jarinya menunjuk berbagai sudut tempat yang diabadikan dalam foto.

"Ini beberapa hutan yang asri dengan pepohonan tinggi. Ini hutan yang sebenarnya merupakan kebun buah-buahan. Yang ini hutan dengan iklim sub-tropis cukup dan cukup ramai dengan ekosistem fauna keci. Sementara yang itu hutan dekat wilayah konservasi—"

Akashi membiarkan pemuda di hadapannya berceloteh seperti sales menawarkan dagangan. Tangan kanannya memang sesekali menunjuk sebuah foto, kemudian menjelaskannya seolah eksplanasi lokasi tersebut terpatri sebagai hafalan mati dalam memori. Tapi Akashi menyadari tangan kirinya menutup sebuah foto yang letaknya ditimpa notes Furihata. Ia menegakkan duduk, intuisi memosi dirinya untuk mengambil foto tersebut.

"_A-ano—_" Furihata tercekat. Kontak fisik setelah enam tahun sialan tak pernah menemukan batang hidung di pucuk pandang satu sama lain. Hatinya mencelos melihat pancaran cahaya impresif di mata merah menyala itu.

"Di mana ini?" Akashi mengabaikan sensasi elektris dinamis ketika jari mereka bersentuhan. Menggelikan, ini bukan kontak fisik pertama kali—dan bahkan intimasi mereka sudah jauh lebih dari ini.

"_Naminara_. Uhm … te-tempat syuting Winter Sonata." Furihata menjatuhkan pandangan pada foto favoritnya yang kini dipandangi Akashi. "I-ini adalah jalan Metasequoia, pohon-pohon tinggi itu adalah pohon Ginkyo. Err, ini di luar—"

"—tidak masalah. Aku mau di sini." Akashi lugas menetapkan keputusan.

"Tapi, pe-perizinan antar-negeri amat sulit—"

"Biar aku urus."

"Ka-karena itu tempat wisata, mungkin lebih cocok dijadikan lokasi foto pra_-wedding_ atau—" sungut lesu, "—tempat berbulan madu. Bukan menikah."

"Bagus. Lakukan ketiganya di pulau ini." Akashi menghela napas puas.

Furihata dibuat melongo. Akhirnya mengerang kalah—ia tidak akan pernah menang dari orang ini. Selalu saja orang ini seegois elang mematuk mangsa. Ada duka mengguyur relung hatinya, kontra dengan senyum yang tanpa sadar terbit karena merasa nostalgia dengan sikap semena-mena nan angkuh sarat arogansi entitas absolut di hadapannya.

Tak menyadari Akashi bungkam mencermati bagaimana manik coklat Furihata menghangat dan jarinya mengelus halus permukaan foto yang memapar panorama indah di Naminara tersebut.

"Mari ki-kita … kita … lanjutkan diskusi ke menu _wedding catering _yang Anda inginkan."

Pegawai Seirin _Wedding Organizer_ itu menyisipkan foto pemandangan jalan yang diapit pohon-pohon Ginkyo ke dalam notes hitamnya. Tangannya meraih sebuh folder, menyibaknya—yang ternyata mirip seperti daftar menu. Bibirnya kembali meluberkan kata-kata tak ubahnya pedagang menjajakan barang dagangan, jari-jemari itu memosi satu persatu menu kudapan mewah, elegan, berestetika tinggi yang menggiurkan hanya dari performa semata.

Ruang pendengarannya meraup banyak-banyak suara yang kadang terbata dalam berkata, bagaimana intonasinya diinjeksi hesitansi tapi bersikukuh dengan determinasi, frekuensi suara yang pelan menepis keheningan. Sesekali kerlingan takut-takut—dan lebih banyak lagi keengganan di mata itu terpaut. Tremor yang kentara di tubuhnya. Gestur yang kentara menjauhi Akashi.

Furihata menyadari atensi Akashi tak terkonsentrasi pada penjelasannya. "Ja-jadi … Akashi-_sama_ mau yang mana?"

"Tidak adakah sample untuk dicicipi?" tanya lulusan _magna cum-laude_ Oxford itu skeptis. "Bisa saja penampilan menipu rasa asli hidangannya."

"Tadi sudah saya sebutkan, menu sajian per set ini dari nama-nama organisasi _wedding catering_ ternama yang terpercaya bekerja dengan Seirin." Furihata mengelap telapak tangan kirinya yang berkeringat dingin. "Ta-tapi bila Anda ingin memastikan, bi-bisa saja kita menyambangi restonya untuk mencicipi."

Furihata tak tahu kenapa Akashi memandangnya dengan cara yang paling menyinggungnya, dan otak bak meriset memori krusial bagaimana sistematika normal respirasi di organ paru-parunya.

"Sekalian dengan_ wedding cake_, Kouki." Akashi merekam kata _"kita"_ yang diucap Kouki dalam memori. "Dia suka _strawberry cheese cake_, dan tambahkan _dessert strawberry parfait_ di menu _catering_."

Pemuda bertampang biasa-biasa itu matanya membola seperti bola basket. "Di-dia?" Jantungnya meronta keras-keras menindas rongganya.

"Calon istriku." Mata merah brilian memancar geli yang dingin menggoda.

Menenggak dalam-dalam saliva, Furihata menyesal berani-beraninya bertanya. "Ba-baiklah." Pemuda ini mencaci-maki asa yang bersemi dalam hati, mencatatkan pesanan kliennya. "Be-berikutnya altar dan dekorasi—"

Furihata kini merekomendasikan berbagai desain altar dan lokasi dengan dekorasi terbaik yang disortir Kuroko untuk pernikahan musim dingin dengan tema _Garden Party_. Disusul penjelasan pelbagai konsep rencana susunan acara sederhana, modern, namun elegan serta mewah menoreh impresi menakjubkan—yang Akashi yakini murni buah pikir orang di hadapannya dan ini menjelaskan alasan kenapa Furihata semuram prasasti _hachiko_ di stasiun Shibuya.

Akashi menelisik baik-baik mimik pemuda yang selalu menjadi negasi dirinya. Semakin redup cahaya di matanya ketika mempresentasikan berbagai konsep pernikahan yang direnungkan matang-matang, berarti semakin bernilai esensi konsep tersebut bagi pemikirnya.

Furihata tersedak ketika Akashi menginterupsi penjelasannya—telunjuknya menekan selembar foto yang tersemat di kertas putih berisi ringkasan singkat konsep desain dekorasi altar dan lokasi pernikahan.

"Aku mau yang ini."

Bibirnya dimagnet poros gravitasi. "Sa-saya mengerti." Furihata menarik kertas putih bertempelkan foto dan ringkasan ke buku kesayangannya. "Buket bunga—"

"Kaupilihkan saja yang terbaik," tukas Akashi ringan.

Furihata mengangguk perlahan, mencentang selarik tulisan. "Bagaimana dengan suvenir pernikahan?"

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Hadiah untuk pengantin perempuan?"

"Akan kutanya apa yang dia mau."

Cengkeraman pada bolpoin mengerat. "Tamu-tamu yang ingin diundang dan undangannya." Furihata meletakkan pulpen, menggapai folder lain lagi dan menguak gambar-gambar atraktif undangan pernikahan. Kembali menyebutkan bahan-bahan sekaligus menguraikan panjang lebar desain invitasi yang menarik hati.

Akashi menjatuhkan pilihan pada sebuah desain yang dihias sulur-sulur tanaman rambat dengan tebaran anggrek-anggrek merekah cantik.

"_Hard cover_. Putih untuk _background_, ornamen bordirnya keemasan." Susah menekan hasrat memulas seringai melihat Furihata konstan dirundung murung sembari giat mencatat. "Berarti masih ada orkestra, dokumentator, dan bintang tamu. Nanti aku akan mengonfirmasi siapa saja yang kupilih untuk melakukan tiga tugas tersebut. Sudah semua, 'kan?"

"Belum." Furihata menghindar dari heran yang menggurat ekspresi di wajah Akashi. "Masih ada pra-_wedding photos_."

Akashi menelisik orang di hadapannya yang kini merapikan lamat-lamat barang-barangnya. Mengujar konklusi dalam batin bahwa konversasi hendak dibuat usai, di luar kehendaknya.

"Urus itu nanti." Suara Akashi sehalus dengung penghangat ruangan, berefek membekukan harapan pendengarnya. Tapi toh Furihata menyanggupi rikues sang klien, mengangguk patuh robotik. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?"

Akashi tentu tak luput mendapati tensi melingkupi Furihata mendengar aksara sakral; _"kita"_. Sedepa jeda, sunyi ditikam mati semarak derak jendela yang digampar hembus garang angin musim gugur di luar gedung. Furihata beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menuju meja kerjanya yang dekat dengan jendela, mengambil kalendernya yang penuh dengan corat-coret jadwal.

"Apa Anda punya waktu luang tanggal tiga belas November?" Furihata bertanya sopan, nada canggung, kaku memijat bahunya yang tegang dan pegal-linu. "Masih ada banyak hal yang harus dipreparasi."

Akashi menatap lengkung punggung yang menjadi santapan bagi indera pengelihatannya. "Tidak. Jadwal bekerjaku penuh sampai tanggal sembilan belas November."

"Tanggal lima belas November?"

"Bisa. Setiap hari Minggu juga bisa."

"Itu waktu privasi." Furihata menggeleng. Ia melingkari setiap hari Sabtu selama sebulan ke depan. "Bagaimana kalau setiap akhir pekan pukul sepuluh pagi?"

"Fix." Akashi menyetujui negosiasi Furihata.

Furihata memijat kening yang dilanda pening. Ada beberapa jadwalnya harus dikosongkan hanya untuk Akashi. Untuk Akashi seorang. Hanya Akashi—dan frasa ini mengorek luka lama yang dibanjur cuka getir realita hidup.

"Akhir minggu ini tanggal lima belas November pukul sepuluh pagi, sesuai permintaan Anda … sebaiknya kita meninjau perusahaan _wedding catering, pastry, and cakes_." Furihata berkata seraya menuliskan memo pengingat bagi dirinya sendiri di catatannya. "Tolong sertakan keputusan Anda mengenai suvenir pernikahan."

"Kita?" repetisi Akashi, agak geli. "Kenapa tidak minta Taiga membuatkan _wedding cakes_?"

Furihata berjuang tak mengindahkan silabel _"kita"_ yang meraung-raung di relung, menyelinap ke balik meja kerjanya—mencari proteksi dari mata merah brilian. "Dia tidak mau."

Sekerjap ingatan bertandang ke benak. "Kouki, bagaimana kalau nanti kita ke—"

_**Tok! Tok! **_

"Masuk!" Furihata berseru seraya menyamankan diri di tahtanya berupa kursi roda dengan bantalan lengan. Duduknya tegak seketika, matanya berbinar-binar melihat interuptor konversasi jelang usainya dengan Akashi. "Kasamatsu-_san_!"

"Yo, Furihata. Maaf mengganggu—" Kasamatsu tercengang di pintu masuk, "—Akashi Seijuurou?"

Akashi menatap interuptor laknat yang berdiri menghalangi pintu, beralih pada Furihata yang mematri sosok Kasamatsu dengan pandangan memuja tak ubahnya anak kecil melihat bintang kejora jatuh dari angkasa.

"Selamat pagi. Lama tidak bertemu, Kasamatsu-_san_." Akashi menyapa dengan formalitas, melepas kekang aura penguasa yang tandas sejak bertemu lagi dengan Furihata.

"Apa yang kaulakukan—oh." Kasamatsu menggaruk tengkuknya, kaku. "Selamat, Akashi."

"Terima kasih." Akashi tenang menanggapi.

Orang yang jadi panutan dan poros revolusi kebanggaan Kise Ryouta, seniornya di Kaijou, Kasamatsu Yukio. Tidak idiot seperti Kise, cukup tajam—bisa langsung memahami alasan kenapa Akashi ada di ruangan ini.

"Apa kalian masih nego? Kalau iya, aku bisa menunggu—"

"E-e-eh, tidak usah!" Furihata kilat mengibas-ibaskan tangan. Matanya memendar harapan. "Kami sudah selesai—"

Terdengar seperti relasi mereka lugas usai. Ini ambigu—atau ini perspektif Akashi saja yang keliru konteks pembicaraan dengan makna apa yang ingin disampaikan Furihata pada Kasamatsu jelas berbeda dari yang terbersit di benaknya.

"—dan Kasamatsu-_san _sama sekali tidak menganggu." Furihata tersenyum ringan pada pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun dari mereka. Mata berpupil mungil mengerling Akashi selintas, berdiri seraya membungkuk hormat. "_Otsukaresama deshita_, Akashi-_sama._ Terima kasih, sampai jumpa nanti."

Kasamatsu masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, terlihat berpikir keras mencerna sirkumstansi dan atmosfer mengerikan macam apa yang menenggelamkan ruangan pada kondisi mati suri. Mungkin karena ada Akashi. Lantas kenapa dia malah mendatangi Furihata? Kan masih ada Kuroko, Kagami, atau yang lainnya yang lebih kredibel.

Akashi menyelidik dua entitas lain dalam ruangan. Tidak satu pun dari keduanya menginginkan eksistensinya di sini. Apalagi Furihata yang pucat kentara terlihat tak menghendaki berdua bersama Akashi lebih lama lag. Tapi di atas itu semua, hal—hal baru timbul menyenggol rasa penasaran yang setenang danau tanpa riak. Apa hubungan keduanya? Advisor dan klien? Teman biasa? Partner kerja, ataukah—

"Sampai nanti, Kouki." Akashi beranjak, menganggukkan kepala sebagai formalitas kehormatan pada orang yang lebih tua padanya—dan menepi masuk ke ruangan memberikan jalan untuknya.

Sebelum menutup pintu, Akashi mematung sesaat—mata magenta terbeliak, tangan meremas keras gagang pintu yang bermaterial dingin disisipi suhu rendah. Kasamatsu menghampiri Furihata, menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya. Furihata mengerucutkan bibir seraya menepis tangan Kasamatsu dari kepalanya—yang membuat Kasamatsu gemas mencubit pipinya sambil terkekeh.

—_relasi istimewa melibatkan afeksi?_

Akashi batal menutup pintu. Hanya beranjak pergi tanpa berkata-kata apa-apa lagi. Mendengus ketika menyadari kenyataan hidup.

Furihata bahkan tidak menganggap Akashi sejak kedatangan Kasamatsu.

.

#~*~#

.

Musim gugur meradang merangkaki klimaksnya. Dunia bergairah dengan warna merah kuning yang bergradasi kemerahan, kecoklatan, mengering terlepas disambit angin mewarnai langit sephia. 20 November, sesuai waktu perjanjian.

Akashi mengendarai mobil _sport_ dua pintu _black metalic galardo_-nya ke pelataran parkir kantor Seirin _Wedding Organizer_. Baru saja ia memarkir mobil, tatapannya tersekat pada sosok yang sedang tergelak ceria dengan seseorang—persis seperti imaji yang selalu mendidihkan gugusan hemoglobin di nadinya selama sepekan terakhir. Keduanya berdiri di depan pintu masuk, tengah berkonversasi hanya berdua saja.

Sejenak atmosfer dalam galardo didesak sesak menyeluruh ke penjuru mobil. Menapak tilas, deru_ air conditioner_ menepis sunyi, tak menetralisir temperatur anomali yang mengungkung Akashi. Sejauh yang bisa diingatnya, Furihata tak pernah tertawa seperti itu pada orang lain—dulu. Sekarang lebih mengerikan, dia bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum seperti sekeping foto terakhir sebelum keberangkatan Akashi.

Mencengkeram setir, Akashi mendengus, semena-mena menekan klakson keras-keras. Ekspresi stoik monotonis terpahat di wajahnya.

Kedua orang itu refleks menoleh ke mobil mewah abnormal yang sementereng kuda putih mulus di antara kuda coklat-coklat jelata yang biasa diperbudak untuk kereta kencana zaman renaissance.

Senyum Furihata kandas tak bersisa menemukan sosok pengendara mobil tersebut. Kasamatsu menepuk puncak kepala bersurai coklatnya, tersenyum seraya berkata entah apa kemudian berlalu pergi.

Furihata terdiam menatap lurus pada sang pengendara yang mengangkat telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kiri, memosi ke arah kanan—gestur meminta salah satu advisor Seirin_ Wedding Organizer_ itu masuk ke dalam mobil. Furihata tak merespon, tangannya mencengkeram ransel yang dibawanya. Pandangan mereka bertaut dijembatani kaca bening galardo. Tapi Furihata lebih dari mengerti tak ada lagi relasi apapun yang menautkan keduanya.

Namun yang dia tidak mengerti, sejahanamnya Akashi melupakan sumpahnya bahkan menyiksa dirinya dengan pekerjaan yang sama dengan membunuh hatinya, ketika Akashi menyuruhnya mendekat—Furihata tidak meretas jarak malah justru memangkasnya.

Meng-_unlock_ mobil kesayangannya, Akashi membiarkan Furihata menggumamkan permisi serta sapaaan selamat pagi yang kaku dan duduk di sebelahnya. Begitu pintu ditutup, Akashi kembali mengunci pintu mobilnya. Furihata memucat mendengar gema pintu dikunci otomatis secara sistematis—ia tidak bisa lari kemana-mana.

Kebiasaan buruk Furihata tatkala berhadapan dengan Akashi—yang membuatnya memandangi orang ini dengan seksama—kumat, menggigit bibir menahan jantung berdegup gugup.

"Ayo kita berangkat." Akashi puas memandangi Furihata duduk di sebelahnya.

Membulatkan tekad, ia tak mau mengusik privasi Furihata dan relasinya dengan siapapun—karena tidak apa-apa di antara mereka. Tapi Akashi tetap berintensi menyingkirkan Kasamatsu dari pikiran Furihata—setidaknya selama bersamanya Furihata hanya harus fokus pada Akashi.

"Ke-kemana?" Furihata lugu, memandangnya bingung.

Akashi mendengus geli, menggeser gigi-gigi mobil dan menginjak pedal gas, menggelindingkan roda-roda mobil meninggalkan pelataran parkir. "Buka agendamu. Lihat apa yang kaurencanakan untuk kita hari ini."

Furihata menuruti instruksi Akashi. Kepalanya pusing karena indera penciumannya menghirup aroma maskulin Gio Armani yang elegan—khas seperti yang selalu diingatnya. Ia membuka agenda—mata membulat panik melihat halaman pertama, buru-buru menutupinya dan berisik membolak-balik catatannya.

"Err—ki-kita, eh … ke _wedding catering, pastry and cakes_." Furihata membalik ke halaman akhir catatannya, mencari kartu-kartu nama relasi bisnis terpercaya yang diarsipkan dengan baik olehnya. "A-alamatnya—"

"—tunggu." Akashi menyela, "Kemarin sebelum Kasamatsu-_san_ datang dan kau bermesraan dengannya—"

Furihata terkejut. Lantas menukas ketus, "—aku tidak bermesraan dengannya!"

Dahi yang diuntai helai-helai magenta mengerut, heran pretentif. "—bahkan kau mengabaikanku—"

"—ta-tapi urusan kita sudah selesai—" Mata secoklat daun maple musim gugur itu membelalak kaget.

Akashi tertawa kecil, sinis. Perasaan kesal yang sempat mati suri di hatinya eksplosif kembali. "—belum selesai. Kau bahkan tidak membalas ucapanku—"

"—kau pergi begitu saja!" Furihata berteriak frustasi.

"—kau membiarkanku pergi." Akashi menyisip venom dalam suaranya. Ia menyengatkan tatapan tajam seperti algojo hendak mengeksekusi oknum terpidana mati. Di matanya tergenang ekspetasi. Suaranya sesaat kemudian begitu kontras—halus bertanya.

"Kau mau aku tidak pergi, Kouki?"

Furihata hampir kelepasan berteriak "Tentu saja, Sialan!" tapi ia menenggak pahit lagi kata-kata tersebut. Hatinya digugut pilu. Pandangannya berkabut, pikirannya carut-marut—ia lancang berbahasa tidak formal pada kliennya. Terlebih pada seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

_Bagaimana bila saat itu Furihata meminta Akashi untuk tetap tinggal di sisinya? _

Tidak. Furihata bukan seorang egois sadistik yang memposesi seseorang bermasa depan cemerlang dan akan memukau dunia dengan perfeksinya. Ia sendiri yang membulatkan keputusan untuk membiarkan pemuda sialan ini pergi membawa serta-merta hatinya.

"Maaf…" Furihata bergumam sarat penyesalan. "Maaf saya tidak sopan pada Anda." Tak sudi dirinya menjawab pertanyaan mengerikan itu. Topik prioritas konversasi blur entah kemana.

"Tidak usah minta maaf." Akashi melirik Furihata, menoleh sepenuhnya ketika Furihata nanar memandangnya. "Bukan hanya kau yang bersalah."

Furihata tergugu—tahu ini Akashi dengan kedua mata merah membara tapi lunak memandangnya. Akashi yang dipanggilnya dengan nama aslinya—panggilan kesayangannya. Ia tak bisa lari—mata terkunci mati pada ekspresi Akashi yang jelas sekali terlihat tidak menyukai interaksi mereka barusan.

"Sebelum Kasamatsu-_san_ datang seminggu lalu, aku ingin bilang kau tidak usah repot-repot mencarikan toko yang menjual _wedding cake_." Akashi menutur jujur. "Aku ingin Murasakibara yang membuatnya, juga untuk menu _desserts _dan minuman."

Furihata mendesah, lelah. "Makanya tadi Anda bilang pembicaraan kita belum selesai."

"Benar." Akashi kembali memfokuskan sebagian besar atensi ke jalanan. "Kau keberatan kita minta Murasakibara saja?"

"Tidak. Itu hak Anda." Furihata berupaya keras memfokuskan atensinya ke pepohonan yang mengapit jalan. Advisor pernikahan hanya harus menuruti klien—dan kemauan klien tidak perlu konsiderasi dari advisor.

"Anda tidak butuh opini saya, karena yang menikah Anda." Si Advisor pernikahan berkata getir dengan nada satir.

"Aku butuh kau—"

Furihata tersentak.

"—karena kau manajer yang mengelola pernikahanku. Kau harus menyiapkan yang terbaik untukku. Apapun yang ingin kausampaikan, katakan saja padaku. Akan kudengarkan."

Sepasang helai daun maple yang bertintakan kuning menjurus ke merah, dan merah pada coklat—sekering kanebo tanpa uap air, membentur kap mobil yang melaju menembus jalanan bernuansa sephia musim gugur.

"Te-terima kasih atas pengertian Anda." Furihata lamat-lamat menanggapi. "Suatu kehormatan bagi saya."

Ia membenturkan kening ke kaca bening garlado. Mata serupa ranggasan daun musim gugur, kering akan emosi, dan bibir bergetar karena gigi-gigi gemeretak mendinginkan emosi yang memanasi ubun-ubun. Matanya terpejam, bibir rapat terkatup.

Apa maunya Akashi? Furihata tak tahu, tak mau tahu, tapi kalau terus seperti ini maka ia tak bisa maju-maju.

Cara bicara formalitas itu mengiritasi Akashi, dan belum tercetus cara untuk membunuh kebiasaan baru yang dikembangkan Furihata itu.

Disekap senyap dengan napas terasa pengap. Ketegangan belum juga mencair di antara mereka. Akashi paham kenapa Furihata bersikeras memblokade jarak keduanya dengan tembok berlin imajiner sekokoh baja. Ada kekecewaan yang masing-masing meracuni sampai ke detak nadi mereka.

Dengkur halus yang sesekali terseguk meretas atensi Akashi dari tenung renung. Termenung sesaat menelusuri relief wajah ordinari yang ditimpa cahaya muram matahari teradiasi dari balik jendela bening. Sisi kanan wajahnya lembab, jejak air laun mengering.

Akashi menepikan mobilnya sesaat ke pinggir jalan jalan, membuka blazer hitam yang dikenakannya untuk dipakai menyelimuti Furihata. Meraih sebuah handuk kecil di laci mobil depan kursi penumpang yang dilipat-lipat rapi untuk dijadikan ganjalan kepala Furihata di sisi kanan badan mobil—kening terantuk ke kaca bening jendela.

Akashi beringsut mendekat pada entitas yang tak pernah gagal melunturkan ekspresi stoiknya—terlihat kelelahan ditilik dari kantung mata menghitam di bawah kelopak mata. Jarinya terangkat menyeka perlahan sisi wajah yang basah. Bibirnya seinci di telinga yang diurai surai sekerontang batang pohon di musim ini.

"Maaf, Kouki."

—_untuk semua yang telah dan akan aku lakukan padamu. _

Dan bibir itu mengecup lembut sudut mata yang basah oleh linang melankolia.

.

**.**

**To be continue**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Happy birthday, Akashi Seijuurou! I wish you all the best, and absolutely love you as always. Thanks for coming into my life. *peluk-cium*#dibabetpakegunting**

**Aaah~ Akang Sei akan menjumpai kita lagi di Kurobas project 29 Desember 2014 nanti. YEIIIY! *menggelinding bahagia* meski sejujurnya saya ragu apa Furihata bakal ada, karena asumsi saya Furihata jadi chara figuran yang bakal jarang muncul. Mainly focus ke Kisedai. *peyuk Furihata erat-erat***

**Tuh, kan. Apa saya bilang, ini fic isinya bunch of romances aja. Susah juga ternyata bikin pairing sempet inrelationship, terus putus, terus ya HTS begini. *ditusuk-tusuk* hasilnya incredibly OOC, weird, nan absurd. AU pula. - lemah terhadap AU **

**Kalau pertanyaannya "Kenapa Kasamatsu?" soalnya saya ngobrol sama partner-in-crime saya, di CAFEIN: love with jealousy is really something. Biasanya saya menumbal cewek mary-sue untuk Furihata, tapi saya lagi kehabisan stok (?). Lagian udah disubstitusi untuk fic lain (!). Selain bereksperimen memakai chara cowok sebagai objek kecemburuan, saya inget orang yang pertama Furihata marking itu Kasamatsu. *towel pipi Furihata*#smirk **

**Saya sayang sama fic ini, jadi kita cut saja. *evil laugh* #dikutuk (baca: dia gak mau mempercepat penderitaan OTPnya #disyiksya) **

**.**

_**And see you latte~ **_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

_**.**_

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk RnR fic saya, ataupun memberikan fave/follow/faves. Saya senang sekali. X"D**

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_**. **_**Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**_** I don't own it and don't take any commercial advantages nor profit through my fanfiction.**_

**Warning: Alternate universe, super incredibly OOC, twisted, lime, typo(s), SHOUNEN-AI/MALEXMALE, simple diction, fast pace, etc. **

**Special backsound: Gray Paper **_**by**_** Yesung (O.S.T That Winter the Wind Blows)**

_**Italic: flashback**_

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan **_**warnings**_**. Jadi, jika tidak ada yang disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

_**.**_

_**Have a nice read! **_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"_Enaaaak!" _

_Akashi tersenyum samar sembari bertopang dagu. Furihata di hadapannya tengah memapar cengiran idiot kekanak-kanakan penuh semangat menikmati sajian di hadapannya. "Kau suka?" _

"_Uhm." Furihata mengangguk sembari mengulum krim yang melekati garpu. Matanya dipijar antusiasme—rakus melahap kue yang disajikan padanya. "Ini benar-benar enak. Sayang sekali kau tidak suka, Sei." _

"_Citarasa dan seleraku tidak normal seperti kebanyakan orang pada umumnya." Akashi menyentuh pucuk krim di sepotong kue yang disantap pemuda tanpa keistimewaan berarti, menodai pucuk hidungnya dengan krim. Furihata merenggut tak suka, senyum Akashi kian merekah. _

"_Kenapa aku merasa perkataanmu adalah suatu penghinaan padaku?" Furihata menyentil jari nakal Akashi yang berniat mencolek krim manis nan lembut ini—mata merah cemerlang itu jelas berintensi menggodanya yang kentara berniat mengotori wajah Furihata. "Aku orang normal." _

_Akashi menyeringai. Beralih hendak mencuri sebuah stroberi di pucuk krim yang membuat Furihata membelalak horror mengonter aksinya. "Benar. Kau orang normal dengan selera orang biasa." _

_Mendengus ketus, Furihata menjauhkan piring dari jangkauan Akashi. "Ini tidak menjelaskan kenapa orang sepertimu bisa-bisanya mau bersama dengan orang normal berselera biasa sepertiku." _

_Akashi menahan piring strawberry shortcake yang dibelikannya untuk Furihata. "Sudah kubilang, seleraku, apa yang kusuka, siapa yang kucinta—" Seringai kian tersemai ketika Furihata terbatuk karena terkejut dengan perkataannya, "—bukanlah yang normal." _

"_Tapi aku normal." Furihata tersenyum setengah hati—mengekspos degradasi kepercayaan dirinya, menangkap jari Akashi yang berlumur krim. _

"_Bukan begitu." Pandangan Akashi melunak menatapi Furihata yang menyeka wajahnya dengan punggung lengan untuk membersihkan krim dari hidung. "Orang-orang normal akan mencari seseorang sepertiku menjadi pasangan hidup idealnya, bukankah begitu?" _

_Tentu saja—Furihata mengangguk-angguk paham. Siapa orang normal—perempuan khususnya—yang tidak mau bersanding dengan Akashi Seijuurou? Dia jenius, fisik keterlaluan menawan, penuh talenta, terlahir dari keluarga bangsawan bergelimpang harta, tata krama yang mencerminkan aristokrasi dan aura emperor bermartabat tinggi. _

"_Aku termasuk orang normal itu." Furihata mengakui—meski dia lelaki. _

_Akashi terdiam sesaat. Sesuatu sehalus sepoi angin musim semi meringkus hatinya—perkataan Furihata barusan seperti konfesi kejujuran yang sesungguh-sungguhnya. Sehangat sentuhan ibunya—tapi menghidupkan geletar debar di dada._

"_Tentu orang sepertiku seharusnya mencintai segala sesuatu maupun individu lain yang setara denganku, kebanyakan orang sepertiku akan berlaku begitu." _

_Furihata mencerna frasa "orang sepertiku". Mungkin yang Akashi maksud itu semua entitas di muka bumi yang dianugerahi talenta perfeksi sefantastis dirinya? Lurus menyelami biner magenta yang hangat memandangnya, Akashi mengangguk mengafirmasi asumsi Furihata. _

"_Tapi aku bukan "kebanyakan orang" yang "sepertiku"." Akashi mengangkat tangan kirinya yang terbebas untuk meraih tangan kanan Furihata, menggenggam tangan yang bertekstur agak kasar—tanda Furihata adalah seorang pekerja keras—tapi hangat tak terbantahkan. _

"_Sejak terlahir, aku hidup terkondisikan dengan orang-orang serba luar biasa, aku jadi terbiasa." _

_Furihata menelengkan kepala. Bingung. Akashi balas menelisik manik berpupil mungil yang menyandera hasrat dirinya yang tak mudah terpesona. _

"_Tapi kemudian aku bertemu kau … orang biasa. Kau itu—" Akashi mengangkat tangan kanannya yang berlumur krim, menodai lagi sudut bibir Furihata dengan krim—yang bersangkutan mendesis kesal karena kelakuannya. _

"—_adalah orang biasa dan normal. Tapi sekaligus seseorang yang luar biasa dan abnormal dalam hidupku." _

_Sunyi sejenak. _

_Furihata gagal menahan cengirannya. "Perlukah aku merasa tersinggung lagi? Kau bilang aku abnormal." _

"_Aku tahu kau tidak merasa tersinggung." Mata merah Akashi berkilauan, menyenangi cara pandang Furihata yang selalu mengabnormalkan dentang jantungnya. _

"_Jadi karena kau adalah orang luar biasa dengan selera abnormal yang dikelilingi orang-orang super luar biasa … kau malah jadi terbiasa—karena itu adalah sesuatu yang normal dalam hidupmu?" Furihata mengujar konklusi. _

"_Kau mengakusasiku." Akashi berpretensi tersinggung, balik menuduh Furihata. "Kau bilang aku abnormal."_

"_Maksudku, seleramu abnormal. Kau sendiri yang bilang, Sei." Sweatdrop—karena ia sendiri beropini bahwa segala sesuatu tentang Akashi Seijuurou tidak ada yang normal, Furihata menangkap jari nakal yang lagi-lagi mengulik kuenya dan jelas hendak menodai wajahnya lagi. "Aku memastikan—karena kau tidak mau langsung menjelaskan." _

"_Oke. Impas." Akashi menyeringai, menantang roda-roda nalar Furihata meresapi konversasi mereka. "Lalu?" _

_Furihata yang gerah melihat jari-jemari hiperaktif Akashi yang terlumur krim itu menghisap noda krim jari-jari tersebut dengan inosen—tak mengerti tindakannya menyulut gairah Akashi yang terkejut karena aksinya itu. _

"_Uhmm…" Furihata tercekat sesaat merasakan mata merah itu tiba-tiba berkilat tajam—seksi. Berdeham gugup sebelum menggerung, "—dan karena aku adalah orang biasa normal yang notabene tidak biasa dalam hidupmu, ditambah selera abnormalmu, aku jadi, err … bukanlah orang biasa bagimu?" _

_Akashi tak frontal menjawab. Ia bangkit sedikit, mengangkat dagu Furihata. Menjilat sarat sensualisme sudut bibir yang terbuka sedikit dibubuh krim. Manis krimnya, lembut bibirnya. Hasrat membara di mata magentanya. Menghempas napas panas pada Furihata yang terbeliak kaku dengan wajah semerah rambutnya. _

"_Kau adalah orang biasa yang luar biasa bagiku." Akashi menautkan jari-jemarinya yang basah tersisa saliva Furihata dengan tangan yang memegang piring kue. Jarak bibir mereka tersisa seinci, ia berbisik dengan suara rendah. _

"_Kau anomali di hidupku." _

_Tepat sebelum Akashi melumat bibir kekasihnya, Furihata menyumpal bibir sang penyulut gairah itu dengan stroberi yang semula bertahta manis di atas pucuk krim kuenya. Badannya menggigil menahan tawa—pipinya dirambati spektrum stroberi itu sendiri. _

"_Kita di tempat umum, Sei." _

_Furihata memosi café tempat mereka singgah dengan ibu jari melampaui garis bahunya. Café di distrik perkotaan yang ramai disambangi, tapi jam setelah makan siang memang sepi didatangi. Toh tetap saja mereka tidak bebas melakukan apapun sesukanya, mereka kasat mata dalam visi publik. _

_Akashi berdecak. Menyentil kening Furihata. Duduk kembali ke kursinya seraya mengunyah stroberi yang dijejalkan kekasihnya padanya. Menghunjamkan pandangan sadis yang anehnya malah melebarkan senyum kekasihnya. Bagi Furihata, Akashi yang tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia mau itu akan memulas ekspresi langka yang diekspos hanya padanya. Karena itulah ganti dirinya yang bangkit, mengecup singkat dan kilat garis rahang Akashi yang mengeras karenanya._

_Mata merah brilian menggelap. "Habiskan kuemu. Kita cari tempat yang tidak umum." _

"_Sei!" Furihata memandang horror dihunjam pandangan absolute tak mau dibantah dan nada bicara penuh kekuasaan itu, ia hanya mendesah—tahu sejak awal dirinya sudah kalah. _

_Di penghujung hari, ciuman terakhir sebelum mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Furihata dengan bibir yang dieksploitasi habis-habisan oleh Akashi menggumam lelah. Melirih, Akashi seperti stroberi yang sepanjang hari ini tercecap di lidah dan pertukaran saliva mereka—asam sekaligus legit manisnya. Asam sadisnya, manis kasihnya. _

_Akashi merengkuhnya erat, menggigit pelan nadi yang berdenyut keras di leher tercemar wangi samar _cologne_ segar. Balas berbisik, ia akan sering-sering membelikan Furihata kue stroberi karena kekasihnya itu cukup menyukainya. _

_Di hari-hari ketika mereka terpisah, meski tak pernah barter pikiran dan rasa lagi, tapi sesuatu kini mereka pahami. Kisah mereka seperti buah tersebut. Manis kasih yang direguk oleh mereka, asam tanpa bisa dinetralisasi kenyataan hidup keduanya. _

_Habis manis, asam yang tersisa. _

_Setelah kebersamaan habis, bertemu lagi setelah berpisah menjadi akhir yang nyata. _

**.**

**#~**~#**

**Special Alternate Ending "Saigou ni Iezu ni Ita", **

**Special gift for Akashi Seijuurou's birthday, **

**.**

**.**

**Ienakatta Omoi wo**

_**(My feelings that I kept from you)**_

**.**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Semut-semut kutub bermigrasi ke tenggorokannya, dingin menyemut merangsangkan gatal tak tertahankan bermanifestasi jadi batuk-batuk keras. Merapatkan selimut yang menyelubungi tubuh, menutupi hidung untuk menghangatkan napas yang mendingin—berekshalasi senang karena menghirup wangi maskulin khas yang merupakan adiksi mematikan bagi indera penciumannya.

Bersin kencang. Furihata menggeliat seraya menggosok hidungnya yang dialiri lendir. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata—pikirannya kosong-melompong selain kenyataan bahwa ia memimpikan masa lalu. Berusaha memulihkan kesadaran dirinya sepenuhnya sembari merutuk orang yang dimimpikannya. Ia menegakkan posisi duduk, sebuah handuk yang terlipat rapi jatuh ke pangkuannya di atas blazer hitam yang menyelimutinya.

Furihata memerhatikannya seksama. Ini blazer hitam pernah dilihatnya. Ah, Akashi tadi memakainya.

"Eh?"

Menoleh ke samping, tiada presensi pengendara galardo mewah itu. Furihata memalingkan tatapan ke pintu, terkunci. Mesin mobil menyala, sunyi didera deru halus air conditioner. Meski mesin penghangat telah diaktivasi, suhu dingin dari luar mobil serakah menggelar kuasanya ke seluruh penjuru. Ini menjelaskan kenapa Akashi menyelimuti Furihata dengan blazernya.

Furihata menggeleng keras-keras. Tidak, ini tidak menjelaskan alasan sesungguhnya Akashi melakukan hal konyol ini padanya. Rasionya menang atas sudut kecil hatinya yang melonjak-lonjak girang karena ada lagi tindakan Akashi yang seperti dulu diingatnya. Mengedarkan pandangan, manik berpupil mungilnya tertumbuk lurus ke depan.

Mobilnya terparkir di sebuah toko besar berpapan nama Yosen _Bakery and Pastry_ dengan nuansa ungu mendominasi gedung _classy_ tersebut. Di meja yang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk, disekat oleh kaca bening besar yang terlihat benar-benar bersih, Furihata menemukan orang yang menyelimutinya dengan blazer wangi itu tengah berkonversasi dengan seorang gadis.

Furihata memandang kosong pada keduanya yang tengah bercakap-cakap serius selama beberapa saat.

Siluet gadis cantik itu berbicara sesuatu sembari memilin lollipop, menggelengkan kepala, kemudian tersenyum manis pada Akashi seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan pemuda berambut merah itu—senyum yang lambat-laun bertransformasi jadi tawa.

Yang membuatnya ngilu ulu hatinya bukan kebersamaan Akashi dengan gadis tersebut, melainkan ekspresi lembut Akashi dan senyumnya untuk gadis itu.

Ah. Pasti dia adalah gadis yang beruntung itu.

Furihata bisa saja membuka kunci pengaman mobil—tanpa menimbang bahwa Akashi pasti memiliki kunci serep untu mengunci pintu mobil dari luar, bersejingkat atau lari sprint sekalian pergi dari tempat antah-berantah ini. Tubuhnya membeku kaku, mengirim sinyal gagu yang membuat otak membisu—tak memberikan instruksi apapun bagi tubuhnya untuk reaktif pada tremor tektonik yang membesarkan retakan di hati.

Biner sewarna maple kering itu terbeliak tatkala gadis tersebut tak sengaja mendaratkan pandangan padanya. Sepasang manik merah kecoklatan terpicing runcing, sebelum melebar dan tangannya menepuk punggung tangan Akashi berulangkali, menggunakan lollipopnya menunjuk-nunjuk Furihata seraya berkata sesuatu entah apa.

Akashi mengikuti direksi yang diberitahukan teman bicaranya. Menotis penumpang yang terlelap nyenyak di galardonya telah terbangun. Ia balas berkata entah apa, lalu beranjak meninggalkan gadis tersebut untuk keluar dari toko mendekati galardonya. Merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan kunci serep mobilnya untuk meng-unlock kunci pintu. Membuka pintu dari sisi supir.

"Sudah lama bangun?" Akashi mendudukkan diri di kursi supir, memandang Furihata yang berekspresi impasif.

"Baru saja." Furihata meletakkan handuk yang tadi mengganjal kepalanya ke _dashboard_, memeluk blazer hitam yang bukan miliknya lebih erat. "Maaf … maaf membuat Anda menunggu."

Sebelah alis terangkat elegan, hendak mempertanyakan kenapa sikap Furihata kian anomali namun niat tersebut masih diurungkan. Furihata pasti masih kesal karena pertengkaran mereka tadi. Menarik napas agak dalam, Akashi tenang berujar.

"Tadi aku sudah bertemu Murasakibara—"

Furihata mengalihkan pandangan ke sisi kanan, berpura-pura mengamati jalan yang ramai dilalu-lalang kendaraan. Memutar kedua bola mata. Sejak kapan Murasakibara bertransformasi jadi gadis secantik Coppelia atau seanggunMaria Antoniette?

"—dia akan meluangkan waktu untuk kita."

"Berapa jam … saya tertidur?" Furihata bertanya, enggan.

"Sepanjang perjalanan. Sesampainya di sini—" Akashi melirik alroji titan sewarna garladonya yang tersemat di tangan kirinya, "—baru setengah jam."

Furihata memandang arloji hadiah ulang tahunnya—tak menyadari atensi Akashi terpancang pada arloji putih yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jarum pendek berhenti di antara angka satu dan dua, jarum panjang di angka enam. Perjalanan ternyata memakan waktu cukup lama, tidurnya pun keterlaluan lama. Ia mengerling Akashi, agak menyesal.

Sebelum bibir itu lagi-lagi menggulir maaf, Akashi mematikan mesin mobil. "Tidak usah minta maaf. Cepat turun, kita punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan."

Furihata mengatup bibir, patuh pada instruksi Akashi. Ia membuka pintu mobil, lekas turun. Akashi mengantungi dua kunci mobil sekaligus, memberikan gestur agar Furihata mengikuti langkahnya ke toko dilabel nama Yosen itu. Advisor pernikahan emperor muda itu membiarkan imajinasi berekspedisi liar menyelami samudera kosakata umpatan atas nasib sialnya.

Akashi menahan pintu membuka, membiarkan Furihata masuk terlebih dahulu—bergumam terima kasih diikuti pernyataan sepihak bahwa Akashi tidak perlu memperlakukannya seperti perempuan. Sayangnya ucapan selain terima kasih itu teredam suara karyawan-karyawan Yosen yang berpakaian ala chef refleks formalitas menyambut mereka dipadu denting bel tanda seseorang keluar-atau masuk dari ruangan.

Memasuki Yosen_ Bakery and Pastry_ itu sewajarnya mendatangi toko kue dan roti pada umumnya. Bau roti panggang yang hangat, buah-buahan menyengarkan, lelehan keju yang mengundang kucuran saliva, harum semerbak roti ber-topping daging asap atau osis, aroma krim manis dipadu cokelat aneka warna dilelehkan mengalir selaiknya air mancur taman kota, semua wangi itu bersatu-padu menyusupi sistem respirasi untuk menggoda perut supaya mengerut protes kelaparan.

Sayangnya Furihata gagal memfokuskan dirinya pada harum-harum lezat yang menyesaki udara. Ada sesak lain yang mendesak dirinya. Terlebih ketika Akashi ternyata menghampiri gadis yang duduk berbincang dengannya—mungkin selama setengah jam terakhir.

Furihata menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. Menawan. Rambutnya berwarna _auburn _bergelombang sepanjang pinggang dimahkotai bando pita berwarna selaras. Matanya merah kecoklatan cemerlang menyiratkan kecerdasan. Telinganya ditutupi dengan headset bertuliskan X besar merah menyerupai kupu-kupu. Bibir merah mudanya mengulum lollipop. Struktur wajahnya cantik. Senyumnya tulus. Bahasa tubuh elegan sekaligus ekspresi ramah bersahabat.

Tubuhnya semampai dengan lekuk yang badan cukup sempurna—tidak terlalu menonjol di area tertentu tapi terbentuk indah, dibalut rok merah bermotif kotak-kotak dengan panjang di atas lutut, sepatu boots berhak dihias pita merah. Bajunya adalah kemeja putih dengan vest hitam berdasi merah. Pakaiannya seperti seragam para pelajar atau pekerja dari institusi lembaga edukatif atau badan rahasia intelijensi Negara.

"_Konichiwa." _

Furihata terkesima. Senyum gadis ini semanis suaranya. Salah tingkah—karena terpesona dan gadis ini terkikik geli menyadarinya, ia balas menyapa terbata, _"Ko-konichiwa."_

Akashi berdeham. "Kouki, kenalkan. Ini Chelsea."

"_Yo-yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_ Furihata membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat.

"Chelsea, ini Furihata Kouki."

Chelsea mengibaskan tangan pada Furihata, mengangguk sopan. "Tidak usah formal begitu. Aku tidak akan menggigitmu." Ia mengerling Akashi, jenaka. "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu, Furihata-_kun_," ucapnya tulus penuh pengertian.

Furihata tersendat. Ah. Gadis ini ….

Menegakkan tubuh, Furihata menggeleng. Tersenyum semampunya. "Sudah jadi tugas saya."

"Aduh." Chelsea mendesah. "Jangan berbahasa mengerikan begitu denganku. Santai saja, oke?" Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Furihata melirik Akashi yang ringan mengedikkan bahu. Furihata akhirnya mengangguk. Chelsea bertepuk tangan sekali, ceria. Suara kerutan mengerikan bersumber dari perut pemuda yang baru bangun tidur. Keheningan melanda ketiganya. Chelsea tertawa lepas mendengarnya, Akashi melirik pada pemuda yang ditertawakan Chelsea, sementara Furihata merutuk dalam hati perutnya yang sialan berbunyi di saat seperti ini—sungguh mempermalukan dan menjatuhkan harkat martabatnya saja.

"Tiga jam perjalanan pasti melelahkan, ya." Chelsea beranjak berdiri. "Kau juga belum makan siang, 'kan? Yuk, kita pesan makan siang untukmu." Gadis cantik yang tingginya mencapai alis Furihata itu ringan menggamit lengannya ke area yang menyajikan kudapan-kudapan menggugah selera.

"Oi, Chelsea—" Akashi menyergah jengah.

Chelsea mengayun-ayunkan lolipopnya yang dari tadi terselip di mulutnya. "Jadilah anak manis dan jaga meja kita, Akashi-_kun_."

Ia menjulurkan lidah nakal pada pemuda bersurai magenta yang menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh, menyabet blazer hitam di tangan Furihata untuk dijejalkan kembali ke Akashi. Santai saja seakan ancaman singa yang diulik-ulik segala hal miliknya itu tak ubahnya kucing posesif, melenggang menyeret Furihata ke gelanggang penuh makanan.

"_A-ano—" _Furihata mendapati remang di bulu kuduknya, benar-benar menotis tatapan membunuh yang diborkan ke punggungnya—seolah dapat melubangi bahkan isi perutnya. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh kendati udara terlampau dingin.

"Chelsea-_sama_—akh! Ke-kenapa aku dicubit?" ringisnya ketika jari-jemari lentik dengan kuku berkilauan akibat kuteks merah muda natural mencubit punggung tangannya.

"Jangan pakai embel-embel yang membuatku muak," tegas gadis bersurai auburn itu.

"Ma-maaf. Baiklah, Chelsea-_san_, bisakah kaulepaskan aku?" pinta Furihata memelas. "Kalau Akashi-_sama_ cemburu—"

Chelsea terkikik. "Justru itu yang kumau." Ia merangkul lengan Furihata yang makin salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah. Melirik ke belakang, menemukan tatapan toksikal Akashi tertuju pada mereka berdua, ia tertawa.

Furihata _sweatdrop _deras. Gadis ini abnormal. Akashi Seijuurou adalah entitas posesif yang tidak sudi berbagi siapa atau apapun miliknya pada siapapun. Astaga, bisa-bisa dia yang dibunuh Akashi karena calon istrinya malah memanas-manasinya dengan menggandeng mesra lengan Furihata.

Chelsea meraih capit roti dan nampan putih. "Kau suka apa, Furihata-_kun_?" tanyanya tenang mengalihkan atensi Furihata yang panik seorang diri.

Furihata komat-kamit memanjatkan doa pada Tuhan agar Akashi tidak mengibirinya setelah ini. "Err…" Setidaknya sebelum ia dieksekusi, biarkan dulu ia mengisi perut karena bunyi kerut memalukan itu kembali terdengar—meretas tawa Chelsea sekali lagi.

Selagi Furihata memilih-milih roti yang paling menggiurkan untuknya, Chelsea memindai ke kejauhan dari balik rak-rak yang mendisplay roti-roti dan juga lemari-lemari es memajang kue-kue lezat berpenampilan elegan. Akashi duduk di kursi yang tadi ditempatinya, membenamkan wajah ke blazernya. Mendengus geli, Chelsea mengalihkan atensi pada Furihata yang memilih _smoke beef croissant_ dan donat terlapis saus _dark chocolate_.

"Hei … sejak kapan kau kenal Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Chelsea. Airmukanya pasif merasakan bahasa tubuh Furihata menegang di sisinya.

Furihata bungkam sesaat, sebelum menjawab, "Sejak SMA … sampai Akashi-_sama_ pergi ke Inggris."

Senyumnya merekah, Chelsea menggeser tubuhnya untuk menutupi pandangan Furihata dari Akashi yang duduk di seberang pandang keduanya. "Lama juga, ya."

"Chelsea-_san_ sendiri…" Furihata mengukuhkan tekad untuk bertanya, "sejak kapan mengenal Akashi-_sama_?"

"Sejak kuliah. Sepasang pelajar Jepang yang mendapat beasiswa dari Oxford itu aku dan Akashi-_kun_."

Furihata mencelos.

Gadis itu membuang lollipop yang habis dihisap olehnya. Menggeret Furihata ke konter lollipop lagi, memilih beberapa yang diinginkannya. Ia bersenandung lembut.

"_A-ano_ … ba-bagaimana kehidupan Akashi-_sama_ di Inggris?" Furihata bertanya pelan. Dalam hati mengumpati diri, bisa-bisanya menanyakan hal yang selama ini bercokol di pikirannya setiap malam sebelum tidur sejak hari ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh enam. "Ma-maksudku—"

"Eh, Akashi-_kun_ tidak cerita padamu?" Chelsea menatap sosok yang digamitnya, murni terkejut. "Padahal kau salah satu orang yang paling dekat dengannya, 'kan?"

Furihata ternganga, sama kagetnya. "Da-darimana Chelsea-_san_ tahu kalau aku—"

"—salah satu orang yang paling dekat dengan Akashi-_kun_?" Chelsea mengerling entitas yang jadi topik utama konversasi mereka. Mengulum senyum. "Tentu aku tahu. Sudah jelas, 'kan?" lirihnya.

Keduanya yang berada di bawah terpaan langsung air conditioner tak merasakan suhu hangatnya, melainkan atmosfer percakapan mereka setandus savannah Afrika. Furihata ingin sekali bertanya makna perkataan gadis yang ia tahu akan bersanding dengan Akashi ini. Tidak mungkin Akashi bilang mereka pernah berpacaran, bukan?

"Karena Akashi-_kun_ tidak memberitahumu, biar aku beritahu kau. Sekalian kubongkar aib-aibnya." Chelsea tertawa puas, memupus mimik sendu yang sempat singgah. "Dia sangat populer, Furihata-_kun_. Bukan hanya karena rambutnya sewarna saus ekstra pedas—kelakuannya seperti saus ekstra pedas itu sendiri. Dia membuat orang terkagum-kagum—"

Entah kenapa, mendengar celoteh frontal gadis ini, sudut-sudut bibirnya perlahan terangkat. Tersenyum mendengar Chelsea menguraikan sosok distan dan indignan Akashi yang selama ini terpatri dalam memori dan bilik-bilik hati. Ternyata benar seperti yang diharapkan dan dimimpi-mimpikannya selama studi Akashi di Negara persemayaman pembuat kisah roman agung Romeo dan Julliet itu, emperor absolut itu benar-benar memukau dunia di kancah internasional dengan prestasi-prestasi yang mengagumkan.

Banyak orang tak menyukai Akashi karena ia tak membaur, padahal banyak sekali yang ingin berdekatan dengannya—mungkin tipikal manusia-manusia jenius ambisius yang hendak mengeksklusifkan pergaulan mereka, tapi Akashi tetap seperti sedia kala—tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Ia benar-benar fokus pada studinya.

"—gadis-gadis bule karnivora itu sampai histeris begitu tahu kami akan pulang ke Jepang. _Prom Night_ malam kelulusan itu benar-benar gila, Akashi_-kun_ diuber kemana-mana sebagai _Top Wanted_ dan masuk _headline news bulletin_ kampus _Number-One-Man-that-I-want-to-dance-with_. Hei, ini rahasia, ya. Jangan bocorkan pada Akashi-_kun_—"

Furihata mengangguk, nyengir menyetujui Chelsea yang mengedipkan mata nakal. Sepasang mutiara merah kecoklatan itu memendar antusiasme, enigmatis. Gadis itu berjinjit mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Furihata, matanya memindai sosok yang dibicarakan mereka—tengah memandang jauh ke luar jendela.

"—dia sampai sembunyi di toilet pria bar tempat _Prom Night_ diadakan." Chelsea terkikik geli mengingat momen tersebut.

"Tapi para perempuan _fansclub_ loyal Akashi-_kun_ itu tidak menyerah juga, mereka minta _cleaning service_ mengecek Akashi-_kun_ di toilet. Eh, ternyata dia sudah raib dengan fantastis bagai ditelan bumi. Semua kelimpungan mencarinya, dia kabur dari jendela toilet lantai dua. Dugaanku dia merayap menyaingi _Spiderman_ untuk turun ke lantai satu, lalu pulang duluan ke flatnya sebelum digerebek di sana sedang berkemas untuk pulang ke Jepang."

Furihata tertawa lepas mendengar cerita tersebut. Siapa sangka seorang Akashi Seijuurou bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu? Tentu saja Akashi tidak akan menceritakan hal-hal yang menodai harkat-martabatnya karena bisa jadi konsumsi humor umat—orang-orang di Jepang yang mengenal individunya langsung.

"Akhirnya kau tertawa juga."

Pemuda yang sedang tertawa itu seketik surut tawanya. Tertegun karena Chelsea hangat memandangnya seraya memulas senyum lembut. Ia mengerjapkan mata, tak mengerti.

"Kau terlihat tertekan." Chelsea menjawab siratan tanya di mata Furihata. Tertawa kecil, ia berkata, "semoga saja bukan gara-gara Akashi_-kun_, ya." Sedepa jeda, lantas berujar halus, "Kau punya tawa dan senyum yang—"

"Chelsea."

"KYAAA!" Chelsea memeluk lengan Furihata lebih erat. Horror seketika mengeruhkan mimik riang wajahnya. "A-Akashi-_kun_!"

"Cerita apa kau pada Kouki? Sepertinya lucu." Akashi mendengus sinis. "Bisa ceritakan juga padaku?"

"Err—" Chelsea bertukar kerlingan gugup dengan Furihata. Menemukan binar hangat di mata coklat terlibas ketakutan, ia menarik napas dalam. Menyeringai. "—menceritakan kisah humoris perjuangan hidup-setengah-matimu di Inggris ala _Shujinkou shounen manga _berperang membela kebenaran?"

"Oh. Terdengar heroik." Akashi menaikkan kadar sinismenya. "Bisa ceritakan juga padaku?"

Chelsea tersenyum manis. "Sangat. Aku menceritakan riwayat penutup kisah kita di sana dengan malam Prom Night tidak terlupakan, aksimu yang mengimitasi spiderman—"

"Chelsea." Matanya terpicing menyaingi tajam mata pisau, suaranya merendah—alarm tanda bahaya.

"Ahahaha!" Chelsea melesat selincah kelinci angora meloncat-loncat di padang bunga, melepaskan gandengannya dari Furihata yang membeku bisu di spot sama, lincah berkelit dari aksi apapun yang Akashi hendak realisasikan untuk membungkam mulutnya. Lari memutari stan-stan roti dan kue, menjulurkan lidah nakal pada teman seperjuangannya di Inggris.

"Furihata-_kun_, ini rahasia kita berdua, yaaa!" Tawa manis sang gadis berdering nyaring di toko Murasakibara. Ekspresinya angkuh menghina Akashi yang geram akan kelakuannya. Dia buru-buru melarikan diri sebelum Akashi melemparkan capit roti untuk menjitak kepalanya, menyelamatkan diri—masuk ke dapur yang harusnya khusus staff saja demi mencari perlindungan ke pemilik _bakery_ Yosen tersebut.

Akashi mendengus. Berdecak. Kekesalannya memuncak layaknya magma bergolak di perut bumi, dari kawah gunung berapi tinggal menghitung waktu sebelum eksplosif terjadi. Urat di dahinya saling bersilang, panas berkedut—terlebih mendengar tawa menyebalkan itu menggema dari balik pintu dapur. Bertahun-tahun mengenal Chelsea, ia tahu gadis itu selicin belut di air sabun. Mustahil ditangkap, akal bulusnya sebanyak lebat dedaunan yang menyemaraki pohon di musim panas.

Furihata tak kuasa mengenyahkan kata "kita" yang dipakai Chelsea untuk merujuk gadis itu dan Akashi berseliweran di benaknya. Tapi toh ia tersenyum mengingat celoteh gadis itu yang menyaingi deru cerobong asap lokomotif dan tawanya bagai peluit nyaring—ramai berdenting.

"Kenapa Anda tidak mengenalkan saya lebih cepat dengan Chelsea-_san_?"

Pertanyaan itu mengusik Akashi, melirik Furihata. Tangannya terkepal dalam saku blazer hitam yang telah digunakannya lagi. "Kau lihat sendiri kelakuannya."

Furihata merundukkan kepala. Matanya tersembunyi di balik hamburan helai-helai surai coklat susu. "Dia … gadis yang istimewa, ya." Ia memunggungi Akashi, menuju kasir sembari menggerung samar.

"Anda sungguh beruntung bertemu dengannya..."

Advisor pernikahan itu mencengkeram nampan berisi makanan yang dipilihnya ke kasir untuk membayar. Penjaga kasir menolak pembayarannya, menaruh dua kudapan Furihata di piring serta bonus segelas teh beraroma kayu manis seraya menjelaskan bahwa siapapun tamu Akashi Seijuurou, bos mereka memberikannya gratis. Furihata melongo, tapi ia berterimakasih. Mengangkat nampan baru yang berisi pesanannya, ia berbalik. Dilihatnya Akashi sudah duduk di kursi tempatnya tadi duduk dengan Chelsea.

Berberat hati, Furihata menghampiri kursi yang tadi diduduki Chelsea. Ia duduk di hadapan Akashi—luput menyadari keterkejutan emperor muda itu, menyantap makanannya lamat-lamat. Tak seorang pun dari keduanya mengucap barang hanya sepatah kata. Mungkin hening itu sendiri menjadi pencuri ulung atas kata-kata dari suara yang ingin diungkapkan, intuisi mendekam dalam-dalam semuanya.

Tak nyaman karena sepasang mata merah brilian itu mengawasinya atentif seperti singa mematut mangsa, Furihata menelan potongan keempat _croissant_-nya, bertanya pelan.

"A- … Akashi-_sama _sudah makan?"

Akashi menatap Furihata lekat. Pemuda yang memegang sapu dan garpu dengan tangan dirayap getar samar tak menipu matanya itu, jelas-jelas menghindari bersitatap langsung dengannya. Ada atensi setengah hati yang mungkin ingin Furihata tumpah-ruahkan padanya, namun kentara diurungkan. Lagi-lagi selapis hal yang mengelupas kesabarannya. Menginhalasi dalam, Akashi menenangkan diri.

"Sudah." Furihata tak bertanya lagi, Akashi mengonsiderasi baik-buruknya mengungkapkan apa yang kini menginvasi alam bawah sadar sampai kesadaran utuhnya, barulah berkata tenang.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Chelsea, Kouki."

Pernyataan ini menyebabkan Furihata mendongak. Akashi menyipitkan matanya, tak paham kenapa Furihata terlihat tersinggung—dan lebih banyak lagi luka di matanya.

"Saya mengerti." Furihata menunduk lagi. Memotong agak kasar _croissant_-nya. "Maafkan kelancangan saya tadi berdekatakan dengan Chelsea-_san_." Ia melahap bulat-bulat _croissant_ sekaligus sisipan daging asap yang tak terkecap lezat lagi di indera pencencap.

Furihata mengerti bahwa Akashi sebagai seorang posesif, jelas tidak suka siapapun miliknya berdekatan dengan orang lain—karena opininya mengemukakan otoritas khas emperor bahwa miliknya tidak boleh berakrab ria dengan siapapun selain Akashi sendiri.

Lulusan universitas Oxford tersebut mengernyitkan alis. Chelsea dipanggil dengan sufiks "_san_", ia dipanggil dengan sufiks "_sama_". Tak perlu jadi jenius untuk memahami siapa yang lebih distan dengan Furihata. Terlebih ia tak paham apa yang dimaksud Furihata dengan "mengerti". Sesuatu diskonek antara mereka. Akashi memilih bungkam, terlanjur—tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki. Dan sejak awal, Akashi tidak berniat memperbaikinya—karena ia tahu benar memang takkan pernah bisa.

"Habiskan makananmu." Akashi beranjak pergi. "Aku menemui Murasakibara dulu."

Furihata meremas alat makan berbahan besi—bahan konduktor itu menyerap panas tubuh manusia yang mencengkeramnya keras-keras. Menaruh garpu dan pisau roti kembali ke piring putih pertama yang _croissant_ telah tandas hingga menimbulkan denting bising, Furihata tak menghiraukannya—beralih menyantap donatnya. Giginya mencabik-cabik donat beroleskan pahit-manis _dark chocolate_ tanpa minat.

Donat ini bertekstur lembut dengan krim lemon di dalamnya, kulit luarnya renyah dilapisi _frozing sugar_. _Dark-chocolate_-nya mungkin menyindir Furihata tentang persona Akashi hari ini. Terasa manis awalnya—menyelimutinya dengan blazer hitam wangi itu, baru tersisa rasa pahit kemudian—menitahnya menjauhi calon pengantinnya. Cih—kenapa selalu ada hal-hal yang mengingatkannya pada pemuda sialan berambut merah sehalus beludru itu.

Menelan gigitan terakhir donatnya hingga terlumat sempurna, Furihata meraih teh beraroma kayu manis. Menghirup wangi yang merelaksasi gemuruh batinnya yang seheboh lereng es di kutub tererosi besar-besaran akibat _global warming_.

"Kouki, kata Murasakibara kita langsung ke _pantry _saja."

Furihata berjengit kaget, tersendat napasnya. Salah dirinya terlalu khusyuk menyumpahi interuptor kenikmatannya dengan teh kayu manis ini. Terbatuk-batuk keras, Furihata susah payah mengangguk. Ia tercengang bukan kepalang ketika sebuah tangan kapalan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, tangan lain meraih tisu untuk menyeka halus noda saus coklat _topping_ donat yang tersisa di tepi bibirnya. Tubuhnya sekaku daun-daun kecoklatan musim gugur yang lapuk, kering, rapuh—dan sentuhan afektif selemah remasan bayi pada jari ibunya ini sungguh mudah menghancurkannya.

"Sepertinya donat buatan Murasakibara itu enak sekali, hm?" Akashi bertanya, geli tersisip dalam tutur lagu katanya.

Batuk Furihata seketika mereda. Akashi meraih gelas teh kayu manis di tangan Furihata yang tergantung bisu di udara, meletakkannya ke meja. Ia meraih tangan itu, berhati-hati menarik pergelangan tangannya—tak mau mempertaruhkan resiko akan rijeksi Furihata bila tak mau tangannya digenggam. Menuntun Furihata menuju pantry tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Furihata nanar memandang punggung tegap yang terbalut blazer hitam itu. Blazer hitam yang digunakan untuk menyelimutinya. Pergelangan tangannya kebas dipegang tangan yang selalu ia ingat kehangatannya, yang selalu ia harapkan akan kembali menggenggam tangannya. Akashi tidak menggenggam tangannya. Tidak akan lagi.

Apa maunya Akashi?

"Kouki?"

Pemuda yang akan menikah tepat saat ulang tahun keduapuluhenamnya itu menoleh ketika Furihata berhenti melangkah. Tangan mereka tergantung kaku di udara. Akashi menotis nadi yang berdentang keras di pergelangan tangan kurus dalam genggamannya, tangannya terkepal sekeras karang. Akashi menjatuhkan pandangan ke bawah, merasakan tangannya yang memegang pergelangan tangan Furihata itu menjeritkan suatu dosa.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf."

Furihata mengulas senyum lebih buruk daripada chihuahua bergigi tonggos yang dipaksa majikannya untuk bilang _"Cheese!"_ pada _flash_ kamera. Sepersekian detik Akashi hampir yakin Furihata akan menyentak tangannya, tapi tidak. Entitas ordinari ini membiarkannya saja. Ekspresi Akashi kembali stoik, ia mengendurkan pegangannya. Telunjuknya membelai halus punggung tangan yang keras terkepal, kuat—tak berkurang intensitasnya.

Setelah sekian tahun pun, Akashi masih tak memahai gerak roda nalar Furihata. Entitas anomali dalam hidupnya.

"Ayo, Kouki." Tarikannya lebih lembut, Furihata menuruti ajakan Akashi menuju_ pantry_ Yosen.

Akashi tidak paham bahwa Furihata hanya takut kehilangan lagi kehangatan tangan yang selalu menggenggam erat tangannya. Furihata terlalu pecundang untuk menyisipkan jari-jemarinya dalam genggaman Akashi. Tapi Furihata juga terlalu pengecut untuk mengingat kenyataan asli, tangan ini akan menggenggam tangan gadis lain untuk mengarungi bahtera rumah-tangga sehidup-semati.

Sedekat ini mereka bersama, sejauh itu pula perasaan mereka terentang jarak seperti garis lurus. Garis lurus dengan ujung yang tak pernah mempunyai titik temu.

.

**.**

**To be continue**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Tuh, kan. Bunch of romances. *nyengir watados*#digiringkepacungan **

**Aduh, berhubung ini fic AkaFuri lain dari biasanya, mereka pernah in-relationship, terus sekarang ketemu lagi … rasanya beda dari saya biasa nulis fic AkaFuri. Habis, penuh "rasa" yang jelas RnR sekalian tahu udah nggak abstrak lagi—bikin geregetan ya, kekeke. **

**Tapi kedepannya gimana—yang LeChi-tachi sekalian sudah banyak menebak—itu masih diblurkan. Menulis AU ternyata memang sulit, ya. Apalagi nulis split personality Akashi oreshi … maafkan karena ini jadi super incredibly OOC. #sungkemdalemdalem Saya harus lebih banyak belajar lagi. Yosh, ganbarimasu. **

**Kambuh lagi penyakit saya meng-**_**crossover**_** AkaFuri. *nyengir lebar* Kenalkaaan~ Chelsea dari fandom Akame ga Kill, salah satu female chara favo saya. Sedih banget saya pas dia mati, kepalanya dipotong terus ditancepin ke tiang dipamerin ke masyarakat. Tragis banget. T_T ahay, tenang aja, Kasamatsu dan Chelse masih akan berperan lagi. Sama yang lainnya juga. **

**Saya sudah mencantumkan warn **_**"twisted"**_**, ya. ;)**

**.**

_**And see you latte~ **_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

_**.**_

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk RnR fic saya, ataupun memberikan fave/follow/faves. Saya senang sekali. X"D**

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_**. **_**Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**_** I don't own it and don't take any commercial advantages nor profit through my fanfiction.**_

**Warning: Alternate universe, super incredibly OOC, twisted, lime, typo(s), SHOUNEN-AI/MALEXMALE, simple diction, fast pace, etc. **

**Special backsound: Gray Paper **_**by**_** Yesung (O.S.T That Winter the Wind Blows)**

_**Italic: flashback**_

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan **_**warnings**_**. Jadi, jika tidak ada yang disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

_**.**_

_**Have a nice read! **_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"_Pilihkan yang mana saja." _

"_Jangan. Kau tidak cocok pakai yang itu." _

"_Lalu kau maunya aku pakai jam macam apa, hmm?" _

"_Yang terbaik untukmu."_

_Salah satu pemuda tertegun sejenak, selangkah tertinggal. Ia selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik, keluarganya menuntut absolut segala sesuatu yang terbaik dan menang akan atas segala sesuatu. _

_Namun ketika pemuda dengan helai-helai coklat yang benderang ditimpa sinar temaram display lemari berisi koleksi arloji-arloji itu itu begitu lugu mengatakan ia akan bantu memilihkan yang terbaik, sepertinya hal "terbaik" tidak lagi sekadar standarisasi wajib dengan klasifikasi tinggi, melainkan sesuatu yang pantas diterima dan dihargai olehnya dengan cara abnormal menghangatkan hati._

"_Sei, kurasa yang ini bagus untukmu!" Senyum hangat terbit menghalau tuntutan kolot nan kaku yang membelenggu dirinya. Teralih sesaat pada pramusiwi. "Ano, bisa tolong perlihatkan yang ini?"_

_Meretas jarak dari siluetnya—menahan diri untuk tidak menyelinapkan lengannya untuk merengkuh sosok anomali di tengah kemewahan department store, seorang pegawai perempuan tersenyum santun pada kekasihnya dan mengambil sekotak hitam berlogokan elegansi merek Titan. Arloji hitam terpapar cahaya berkilauan terpampang menghiasi kotak tersebut. _

"_Seleramu ternyata tidak biasa-biasa." Mata merah briliannya melunak ketika menemukan garis pipi wajah biasa-biasa saja itu sedikit tergembung, menggemaskan. Intensi untuk menarik pipinya sampai melar mungkin akan terealisasi bila tidak ingat mereka sedang berada dalam visi kasat mata publik. _

_Sosok yang tengah menggembungkan pipi mendengus dengan mata terpicing. "Tidak semua orang biasa punya selera biasa-biasa saja." _

_Menyeringai membenarkan, ia mencoba mengenakan arloji tersebut di tangan kirinya. "Selera orang biasamu itu seluar biasa aku."_

"_Aku bicara tentang barang, bukan orang."_

"_Bagaimana jika mengenai orang?" Lirikan matanya menggelimang dingin,menggoda penuh pesona. _

_Resisten terhadap godaan halus tersebut, biner kembar coklatnya berputar—pura-pura bosan. "Kita sudah pernah membahas ini. Dan, ya, kau benar." Daun telinganya memerah, sorot matanya menjauhi kelereng merah yang mengintai—tak mau ketahuan salah tingkah. _

_Tapi toh sepasang netra magenta itu brilian dalam menelisik entitas di sampingnya. Menekan sudut-sudut bibirnya yang hampir menguntai seringai kemenangan lantaran pemuda yang memilihkan arloji untuknya mengaku sampai malu-malu, ia bertanya, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

"_Benar dugaanku, jam itu sangat bagus untukmu." Lawan bicaranya mengangguk-angguk senang, manik solid kolong langit berbinar menatapi arloji tersebut melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sebelum matanya membelalak melihat price-tag yang terjuntai di rantai jam tangan. "Err…"_

"_Aku yang beli." Tangannya menepuk puncak kepala surai yang terburai ditiup dingin AC. Ia melepaskan arloji tersebut dan menyerahkannya kembali pada pramusiwi. "Ini saja." _

_Setelah mendapatkan nota barang, keduanya berjalan bersisian menuju kasir. Merasakan lirikan repetitif tertuju padanya, ia balas melirik. "Apa benar arloji itu paling bagus untukku?" _

_Anggukkan lesu. "Uhm … menurutku." _

"_Berarti yang terbaik untukku." Tangannya mendarat di rimbun yang sehalus butir bubuk kokoa. _

_Ekspresinya keruh akan kekecewaan. "Ta-tapi—" _

"_Sssh. Karena yang memilihkan adalah orang yang bagiku, terbaik untukku." Bibirnya mengurvakan senyum tatkala orang di sisinya terpana sesaat, kehilangan kata-kata untuk menanggapi. _

_Karena itulah ia melenggang lebih dulu ke kasir untuk lekas membayar dan mengambil barang yang dibelinya, meninggalkan insan itu masih statis di posisi semula. _

"_Kouki, sampai kapan kau mau berdiri menghalangi jalan?" tanyanya sekembali dari transaksi jual-beli, lekas memakai arloji hitam itu, lantas meraih lengan orang yang konstan membatu. _

_Terperosok kembali pada kenyataan, yang dipanggil baru sadar bahwa lengannya digenggam oleh tangan yang sudah mengenakan arloji pilihannya. Pemuda bersurai merah membara itu terdiam ketika kekasihnya meraih tangan kirinya, mengelus arloji hitam model terbaru nan berkilau dengan buncahan haru dan sedikit cemburu. _

_Asumsi terujar. "Kau mau juga? Akan kubelikan." _

"_Ah, tidak. Jangan! Kalaupun aku mau memakai yang sama denganmu, aku akan membelinya sendiri." Gelengan cepat-cepat. Kepalanya terlengak, pandangannya agak sayu. "Hanya saja … nanti di sana … jangan sampai lupa waktu." _

_Ganti ia yang terdiam. _

"_Kadang kalau kau sibuk atau serius mengerjakan sesuatu, kau sering lupa waktu." Roman sendu digelayuti kelabu. "Aku tidak akan bisa lagi mengingatkanmu setiap waktu." _

"_Karena itu kau memilihkan arloji untukku," tenornya melembut dalam pemahaman. "Terima kasih, Kouki."_

"_Bu-bukan hanya itu." Sedepa jeda, sesak melesak serongga dada. "A-aku ingin kau mengingat … waktu … selama kita bersama." _

_Suaranya memelan ditelan keramaian dunia. Senyumnya bergetar, tatapan itu membuat bahkan makhluk tak berperasaan pun luluh karena terenyuh._

"_Kau ini bicara apa?" Tangannya meraih tangan yang tergantung lemas di sisi tubuh. Mengenggamnya, dan tidak hirau pada dunia kacau yang mereka singgahi semasa hidup. _

"_Sebenarnya, aku i-ingin ki-kita ber—ah! Lepaskan, Sei … kita di tempat u—"_

"_Kita akan selalu bersama." Dieratkannya genggaman mereka. Lekat, takkan terpisah. "Tidak perlu saling mengenang."_

_Persetan dunia punya perspektif tentang relasi mereka yang tabu. Karena dunia sendiri tak peduli, untuk apa dirinya peduli? _

"_Ayo pulang, Kouki." _

_Furihata Kouki menenggak tangis bulat-bulat meski pertahanannya nyaris terkoyak ketika Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum hangat padanya, menggenggam tangannya erat-erat, dan mereka melangkah pulang bersama. Tangannya balas menggenggam lekat tangan hangat itu. _

_(Perpisahan mereka tinggal menghitung hari menggunakan jari. Tidakkah Akashi mengerti? Furihata tidak berani berkata ia ingin Akashi tetap di sisi dan tidak harus pergi, terlalu pengecut untuk menghancurkan relasi mereka yang disokong tulusnya afeksi.)_

**.**

**#~**~#**

**Special Alternate Ending "Saigou ni Iezu ni Ita", **

**Special gift for Akashi Seijuurou's birthday, **

**.**

**.**

**Ienakatta Omoi wo**

_**(My feelings that I kept from you)**_

**.**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

"Oh, kau temannya Taiga dan Kuroko-_kun_, ya?"

Furihata yang tengah duduk di meja bundar menunggu Murasakibara keluar dari kantornya untuk berdiskusi, menoleh pada seseorang yang datang menghidangkan teh hangat dengan senyum sama hangatnya. Senyumnya terkembang.

"Himuro-_san_?"

Himuro Tatsuya tersenyum, matanya ikut terlengkung ramah. "Kukira hanya Akashi yang datang bersama Chelsea. Ternyata ada Furihata-_kun_ juga." Ia tidak menyapa Akashi lagi—karena sudah bertemu dengannya sejak kedatangan pewaris sah aset kekayaan klannya itu. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Akashi samar mengedar pandangan. Nihil presensi Chelsea—pasti dia masih menggelayuti Murasakibara mencari proteksi. Lirikannya terpancang pada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya, tengah tersenyum dengan cara yang menggeliatkan jengkel di dasar perutnya.

"A-ano … kalau Himuro-_san_ belum lupa, Seirin _Wedding Organizer_…"

Himuro menggumamkan –ah-sou-kaa, pengertian menggelayuti utasan senyumnya. "_Advisor_ pernikahan Akashi?"

Furihata mengangguk. Tersenyum gugup.

Beberapa saat Himuro menatapi Furihata dengan ekspresi layaknya ia baru saja dikejutkan hantu di tengah malam buta. Ia mengerling Akashi—menelisiknya teramat jeli. Sekian detik terlewati, matanya menyorot rikuh simpati. Sebelum memudarkan, menjelmakannya jadi secarik senyum yang dipalsukan.

"Mau pesan _Wedding Cake_ pada Yosen, eh?" Himuro membalikkan badan, melambai perlahan. "Akan kupanggilkan Atsushi."

"Tu-tunggu—" _–aku tak mau tinggal di sini berdua saja dengan Akashi!_ Tidak mungkin Furihata membeberkan ketakutan yang berada di puncak daftar _"hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan"_.

Mengenyahkan buntalan kekecewaan jauh-jauh ke pojok nurani, Furihata menyibukkan diri dengan mengobrak-abrik ranselnya, meraih _notes_ lusuh kesayangannya. Tak sengaja terjatuh saat ia menarik kuat-kuat dari berbagai benda lain yang terjejal dalam tas. Akashi impuls tergerak meraih buku itu—berniat membantu Furihata yang kerepotan dengan isi ranselnya itu.

"Ma-maaf!"

Bila tadi tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan itu tak ditepis, maka tiba saatnya Furihata menyentaknya dari sesuatu yang berharga baginya—karena Akashi yakin Furihata tak lagi menganggapnya ada. Ketakutan, kengerian, horrorisme mata semungil pinus di pucuk cemara itu mendecit Akashi dalam emosi yang sedikit demi sedikit kian meningkat. Sang advisor pernikahan defensif mendekap buku catatan kesayangannya, seakan Akashi menggores arteri yang gaduh bergemuruh di lehernya.

Respons penolakan.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya Akashi tahu.

Furihata tidak mau berbagi hal ini dengan Akashi.

"Te-terima kasih…"

Seberkas sunyi disayat gema berlembar-lembar kertas dibolak-balik. Akashi bergeming menyaksikan Furihata menunduk menelusuri catatannya—seolah tindakannya barusan adalah aksi balas dendam atas apa yang Akashi telah dan akan lakukan padanya. Meneliti raut muka yang mendistan terhadapnya, ditemukannya Furihata menerawang catatannya—jarinya membelai selarik tulisan tangan yang mencela putih kertas.

"_Strawberry … cheese cakes._" Furihata mengetukkan telunjuk pada selarik tulisan cacing kremi menyedihkan di buku catatan kesayangannya. "Calon pengantin Anda suka itu."

"Benar."

"Tapi—" Pemuda bersurai seberantakan daun-daun coklat digiling angin dingin itu menggeleng pada diri sendiri, "—ah. "

Akashi takkan meloloskan Furihata dari apapun kata yang ingin dilontarkan. "Katakan padaku."

Melumat keraguan yang menggempurnya, Furihata menjawab perlahan, "Anda … tidak suka."

Kata-katanya melayang-layang di udara.

Meresapinya baik-baik, Akashi tak menampiknya. "Benar." Ia melekatkan pandangan pada Furihata yang statis persis manekin museum. "Tapi, selama dia suka … tidak apa-apa."

Tidakkah dia yang akan menikah dengan Akashi sungguh mujur? Akashi,_ The Almighty Emperor_, mengalah untuk pengantinnya. Komet yang datang tujuh puluh tujuh tahun sekalipun takkan mampu menandingi keajaiban mengerikan ini.

Furihata tersenyum tanpa hati, lengkung tak mencapai mata. Matanya kebas memanas, makin buyar fokus membaca buliran huruf-huruf acak-acakan yang blur bagi indera pengelihatannya.

Beruntunglah keheningan seperti kota mati imajiner dilibas dengan kedatangan sang ace chef kebanggaan Yosen, diiringi Himuro yang tersenyum khasnya.

"Oooh~ Aka-_chin_." Murasakibara, masih dengan pakaian _chef_ mengenakan celemek putih bernoda coklat dan tepung, datang dengan sepiring kue di tangannya. Menyajikannya di meja bundar yang diduduki sepasang pemuda. "Ini yang tadi kau minta."

"Cicipi ini, Kouki." Akashi menggeser piring yang diberikan Murasakibara pada advisor pernikahannya. Murasakibara santai mendudukkan diri di hadapan mereka, lantas ia meluncurkan tanya, "Mana Chelsea?"

"Sedang ke toilet." Murasakibara menyeringai malas.

Pemuda berambut sewarna permen-permen anggur di etalase Yosen itu memandang Furihata yang tergeming menatapi _strawberry cheese cakes_—seakan kue berpenampilan estetik itu adalah _venus flytrap_ yang akan melahapnya seganas paus orcha menyantap seton sarden tanpa toleransi.

Biner ungu menyipit tak suka. Sebagai seorang_ chef_, kebanggaannya adalah ketika individu mana pun yang mencicipi hasil masakannya, akan sebahagia musafir kelaparan yang terseok-seok mengarungi perjalanannya dan akhirnya mendapatkan segulir air yang bisa memuaskan dahaganya. Namun di atas semua itu—

"—siapa kau?"

Tik tok jam klasik bernyanyi serta dengung mesin penggiling adonan bersaing menyela hening.

Furihata berdiri sesaat, membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat. Dagunya nyaris terjatuh imajiner menghantam meja. Ia bukanlah Kuroko Tetsuya yang acapkali gagal dinotis, tapi bukan pula Kagami Taiga yang punya aura _outstanding_. Karena persona ordinarinya bukanlah sesuatu yang patut direkam ingatan, Furihata menggesturkan formalitas ala kadarnya—hendak memperkenalkan diri.

"Fu-Furihata—"

"—Atsushi." Himuro menyela seraya menepuk bahu bidang yang diurai surai ungu terikat asal. "Furihata-_kun_ adalah temannya Taiga dan Kuroko-_kun_ dari Seirin _Wedding Organizer_."

"Oooh." Murasakibara bertepuk tangan sekali. "Aku tidak tahu kau, tapi salam kenal."

_Sweatdrop_, Furihata duduk lalu mengangguk. Hanya seorang Murasakibara yang bisa melupakannya meski mereka telah bertemu beberapa kali.

Akashi menghela napas pendek. Ia baru hendak mendeklarasikan suatu hal yang akan dapat mengirik memori sang _kyojin_ ungu, ketika kelebatan surai_ auburn _dan tongkat lollipop yang terjepit di bibir mengurai senyum menyebalkan itu mengusiknya. "Chelsea."

"Astaga … kau masih marah padaku?" Chelsea berpretensi terkejut, berlagak mulas sembari memegangi perut. "U-ukh … sepertinya aku masih diare."

"Chelsea-_san_, ka-kau baik-baik saja?" Furihata teralih atensinya, mengkhawatirkan gadis itu—bukan karena tertipu aktingnya melainkan kondisinya yang mendongkrak mood buruk Akashi.

Akashi bangkit berdiri, menyambangi gadis itu yang mengerang-erang kesakitan sembari sesekali melirik nakal dirinya. "Hentikan kepura-puraan bobrokmu itu."

"Aktingku brillian, patut mendapat piala Oscar. Kau tidak romantis sekali, Akashi-_kun_, membiarkan seorang wanita kesakitan tanpa menanyakan kondisinya. Furihata-_kun _lebih baik—"

Chelsea menyanggah, sama sekali tak tersinggung dengan hina-dina Akashi. Melihat kerjapan biner emas mengganti iris merah di mata kiri pemuda yang satu kuliah dengannya, Chelsea lekas balik kanan—menyelamatkan diri.

"—upsy. AHAHAHA!"

Seringai dan binar merah kecoklatan itu bergelimang selicik rubah mengelabui manusia. Chelsea tertawa laknat sembari berlari menjauhi Akashi yang berniat untuk meringkusnya, mengikatnya dengan tali laso di kursi, melakban mulutnya dan menjejalkan batu-batu berujung runcing untuk merusak pita suaranya—k alau perlu agar berhenti tertawa, apapun aksi yang dapat memberikan efek jera.

"_Ganbatte nee_, Sea-_chin_~" Murasakibara menyoraki asal-asalan.

"Ouch!" Gadis cantik itu memelintir lemparan gunting yang Akashi temukan di bilik suatu konter. "Tenang saja, Murasakibara-_kun_."

Gadis itu melemparkan sebatang lollipop dengan presisi mengerikan, lollipop yang selalu tersimpan di tas selempang kecil kesayangannya pada Akashi. Meringis ketika lemparannya ditangkap Akashi bagai seorang profesional menangkap darts.

Himuro mendesah melihat peperangan yang lazim terjadi antara dua orang itu. "Tidak bisakah kau menghentikan mereka, Atsushi?"

Murasakibara menggeleng inosen.

Furihata menatapi_ strawberry cheese cakes_, kemudian menoleh pada Akashi dan Chelsea yang berperang dengan segala barang yang dapat mereka lempar satu sama lain—serta keabnormalan tidak terjadinya ledakan atau kekacauan seperti yang biasa terjadi bila ada keributan.

Cara keduanya bertarung sengit penuh elegansi dan perfeksi lemparan dengan presisi berakurasi tinggi. Menggigit kawah dalam pipi bagian samping hingga tercekung ke dalam, bahu Furihata menurun selesu lekuk bulu ayam yang menghiasi kemoceng tergantung di dinding.

"Atsushi, masa kau tidak tahu Furihata-_kun_?" Himuro mendudukkan diri di kursi yang semula ditempati Akashi, menepuk bahu kuyu pemuda bersurai coklat yang menghayati bidang permukaan meja bundar berpelitur mengilat.

"Dia ini … Kou-_chin_, kau ingat?"

Furihata berjengit mendengar nama panggilan yang disarangkan Murasakibara beberapa tahun silam padanya. Memekik kaget tatkala sebuah jari telunjuk besar mendongakkan dahinya, kemudian bekerja sama dengan ibu jari mengapit kelopak mata, Murasakibara memajukan kepala—seksama menelitinya seperti anak kecil penasaran mencolek cicadas yang menggelapar dekat akar pohon.

"Ah." Pandangan Murasakibara menghangat menemukan pupil semungil permen coklat. "Kou-_chin_." Tangan besarnya menangkup kepala sewarna coklat susu lezat—itu yang dulu selalu dikatakannya pada Furihata, membelai-belainya sayang. Furihata menyingkirkan tangan itu, terlihat tak menyukai perlakuannya.

"Maaf~ kau marah?" Senyum kekanak-kanakan itu nostalgia bagi Furihata.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Pemuda itu merapikan rambut coklat acak-acakan serupa semak-semak pinggir jalan, percuma saja merapikannya seperti semula. Ia mendesah lelah.

"Kou-_chin_, kenapa tidak pernah main lagi ke sini sejak Aka-_chin_ kuliah ke Inggris?"

Pertanyaan inosen itu membekukan pergerakan Furihata.

Himuro yang lebih memahami sirkumstansi dengan atmosfer hampir mencapai titik bifurkasi itu menyelamatkan Furihata yang memucat. "Omong-omong, Atsushi, Furihata-_kun_ datang ke mari karena harus bernegosiasi dengan Yosen untuk _wedding cake _pernikahan Akashi nanti."

"Oh, oke." Murasakibara teralih, terlampau mudah.

Furihata memandang Himuro yang memulas senyum pengertian, mata coklat itu menyorotkan terima kasih tak terhingga—Himuro menggeleng ringan.

"Kou-_chin_ sukanya Chocolate Gateu—"

"Atsushi."

"Hai'~" Murasakibara mematuhi pemuda yang lebih tua setahun daripadanya itu. Ia menatap penuh minat Furihata yang terlihat dilematis mencicipi masakannya. "Kuenya enak. Coba saja. Aka-chin bilang Kou-chin juga suka itu."

Himuro menggeleng letih. Murasakibara terlalu inosen untuk memahami bahwa relasi Akashi dan Furihata sudah tidak lagi seperti yang dulu mereka semua ketahui. Ia merasa bersalah melihat Furihata kaku mengangkat garpu kecil, menggerung entah apa dengan roman wajah keruh.

Sejujurnya, bila ia yang ada di posisi Furihata, Himuro yakin dirinya akan merijeksi rikues Akashi. Tapi sempat mencuri dengar konversasi Akashi yang sebelumnya menghampiri Murasakibara, ia mengerti intensi sang emperor.

"Atsushi, bisa tolong buatkan _Strawberry Parfait_ dan bawakan segelas air?"

"Heee…" Murasakibara mengerang malas. Tapi melihat senyum dingin partner kerjanya, ia menyeret langkah menyiapkan pesanan Himuro. "Okeee."

Chelsea yang melihat Murasakibara melesat lari dari perseteruannya dengan Akashi, lekas mengintili chef tersebut ke areal kerjanya. Melambai ringan pada Akashi yang hanya mendengus dan kembali ke meja bundar.

Akashi memonopoli kursi Murasakibara. Furihata terlihat makin tegang ketika ia datang. Akashi mengabaikan, meraih sebuah folder yang disediakan para pegawai Yosen, membuka desain-desain _wedding cakes_ fenomenal berharga maha karya sang _ace chef_ kebanggaan toko tersebut.

Himuro tertawa kecil, sarat keengganan. Apa-apaan nuansa sephia nan kelam yang membuat orang merinding seperti peselancar berhadapan dengan beruang kutub?

Manik heterokromik itu halus mendelik—menghendaki rekan kerja Murasakibara pergi. Sementara Furihata memelas memohon butuh pendamping—dan Himuro bisa memahami kenapa Furihata tak mau ditinggal sendiri dengan Akashi.

Sayangnya, Himuro masih menyayangi nyawanya. Karena itulah ia menepuk lembut bahu Furihata. Tersenyum tipis sarat sesal. "Aku harus memastikan Atsushi memasak dengan benar. Maaf, aku permisi."

Ia melirih pada teman adik kesayangannya itu, "Sampai nanti, Furihata-_kun_."

Furihata memandang Himuro dengan siratan terkhianati. Menghembuskan napas panjang, sudah tak ada pilihan. Lebih baik semua cepat diselesaikan. Ia memotong kue dengan garpu, mencicipinya. Melumat potongan kue itu, perlahan-lahan menelan—menenggak kenangan-kenangan mengerikan dari kue ini dengan sosok di hadapannya.

Enak.

Rasa nostalgia. Ini bisa membuatnya gila.

Kue ini seperti apel merah di pelosok neraka, lezat menggugah hasrat, inti sari suatu dosa dari manis kisah yang kini menyisakan ampas asam.

"A-apa Anda mau mencobanya?"

Akashi menggeleng—split personaliti, pening sesaat karena ia tahu matanya selalu merah kembali seperti semula—selalu Furihata yang bisa mengembalikan jati dirinya. Mata merahnya menggelap melihat lidah itu bergulir pelan di atas bibir, menjilat sisa krim yang menodainya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka, Kouki."

"Ha-hanya mencicipi." Furihata bergumam. "Anda yang minggu lalu bilang penampilan bisa menipu rasa."

"Benar. Aku ingin kesempurnaan mendetail pada pernikahanku." Akashi menanggapi dengan nada afirmatif. "Bagaimana rasa kue buatan Murasakibara?"

Furihata memakan kue itu minus nafsu. "Sangat … enak."

"Kau suka?"

"Siapa tidak akan suka dengan kue seenak ini?" Furihata menusuk stroberi yang menghiasi _topping white-cream cheese_. Menyantap tanpa hasrat, meringis pilu ketika stroberi itu menyengatkan asam alih-alih manis legit.

"Bagus." Akashi tampak puas. Ia menyerahkan _folder_ ber-_name-tag_ Yosen pada advisor pernikahannya. "Aku tidak tahu model mana yang cocok dengan tema pernikahanku. Pilihkan."

Furihata menyingkirkan piring kecil dengan kue masih tersisa. Mengambil alih _folder _dari tangan Akashi yang bersinggungan dengan tangannya—ia tidak menunjukkan keterkesiapan atau kekagetan, melainkan membangkitkan mode observannya meneliti koleksi foto-foto model kue pernikahan yang terlihat fantastis—nominal harganya pun mencengangkan. Memilah-milih kue yang diselaraskan dengan konsep tema, kondisi tempat, situasi futuristik yang akan terjadi, serta desain dekorasi dan altar pernikahan.

Okamura muncul bersama ketiga rekannya—yang juga merupakan tim head chef Yosen, menyapa mereka sebelum melesat ke dapur karena mendengar kegaduhan di sana. Liu menyapa sekilas sebelum mengasisteni sang head-chef. Fukui muncul, turut menyapa, dititah sang kapten untuk bernegosiasi dengan klien—Akashi serta advisor pernikahannya.

Fukui agak terkejut. "_Wedding cakes_? Tidak masalah. Tanggal berapa _deadline_-nya?"

"Untuk dua puluh Desember." Furihata menjawab. Ia menunjuk sebuah model kue pernikahan. "Yang ini."

"Wah … mengesampingkan perasaan terkejut karena kau berani mengambil kue yang dibuatnya amat merepotkan itu, kau yakin memilih ini?" Fukui berdecak takjub.

Furihata mengangguk. "Ini yang paling cocok dengan tema pernikahan _royal wedding_."

"Oh, _Royal Wedding_." Fukui balas manggut-manggut paham. Ia mengelus dagunya penuh perhitungan. "Sebenarnya, waktunya agak riskan. Kau tahu, dua puluh desember berdekatan dengan waktu Natal dan tahun baru, kami kebanjiran order—"

"—itu sesudah waktu pernikahan." Furihata berdalih. Ia tersenyum tipis ala pebisnis. "Jangan ragukan soal pembayaran. Bila perlu, bisa kontan lunas akan kami bayar." Matanya mengerling Akashi yang bersidekap memerhatikannya. "Bukankah begitu, Akashi-_sama_?"

"Tentu." Akashi balas tersenyum padanya—menggoyahkan senyum Furihata sendiri.

"Hmmm … lokasinya pernikahannya di mana? Biar kami tahu harus kemana mengirimkannya." Fukui memandang seksama salah satu kue berornamen rumit mendetail hasil eksekusi ace chef Yosen.

"Naminara." Furihata menginjak nuraninya yang terlonjak girang menemukan Akashi tersenyum padanya.

"Na-Naminara?!" Chef tersebut membulatkan mata. "Tidak mungkin kami mengirimkan kue ini ke negeri seberang, perizinannya sangat sulit—"

"—tidak usah khawatir, itu akan kami urus." Furihata menyela.

"Meskipun begitu, tetap saja … kalau ingin membuat kue seperti ini agar rasanya tetap _fresh_, paling tidak pertaruhan waktu kami adalah tiga hari lembur. Katakanlah waktu pengiriman paling singkat dua puluh empat jam dengan paket kirim _express_, tapi siapa bisa menjaga kue pernikahan ini dari resiko cacat-cela dalam perjalanan kalau kami terlanjur kelelahan dalam pembuatannya? Petugas pengiriman tidak akan mau bertanggung-jawab." Fukui mengemukakan hal klise dalam binis perdagangan _bakery_ mereka.

Furihata mendesah. "Ah, benar juga." Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Berpikir keras. Nyalang matanya memandang sekeliling, hingga tatapan terlabuh ke langit-langit ruangan, lampu _vintage_ itu memercikkan ide otaknya. Ia lekas menegakkan posisi duduk.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian membuat saja di sana? Misalnya, kami siapkan tempat yang kalian butuhkan. Kalian bisa membuat kuenya di sana, sehingga meminimalisir resiko kerusakan kue."

"Oh." Fukui menjentikkan jemarinya. "Ide bagus. Tapi siapa yang akan membayar ongkos kami menginap di sana hanya untuk membuatkan satu royal wedding cake? Okamura _Danchou _akan menolak anggaran biaya yang tidak memberikan profit untuk Yosen."

"Itu tanggung jawab kami," tanggap Furihata. Ia mengerling Akashi—yang tidak lepas juga memandangnya. "Finansial adalah urusan internal kami."

"Apa bayaran upah _wedding cakes_ akan dipotong ongkos menginap Yosen di Naminara?" tanya Fukui mengklarifikasi.

Furihata mendapati Akashi menggeleng sekilas, lantas ia turut menggeleng. "Tidak. Ongkos inap dan konsumsi kalian selama di sana terjamin. Biaya kue tidak akan dikurangi untuk menutup ongkos kalian selama di Naminara membuat kue pernikahan."

Fukui tampak tergiur dengan tawaran Furihata. Berpikir sejenak, ia bangkit seraya memosi dapur dengan ibu jari. "Sebentar, aku tanya yang lain dulu." Kemudian ia berlalu.

Furihata mengambil segelas teh yang diseduhkan Himuro untuknya, menyesap lamat-lamat.

"Kau bisa bernegosiasi."

Cetusan Akashi itu membuat Furihata melirik sekilas, meneguk tehnya, mengingat bahwa itu adalah_ skill_ utama Akashi selama menjadi _top manager_ yang memegang lini wewenang tertinggi perusahaan-perusahaan keluarganya. Menyembunyikan senyum getir di balik—teringat dulu Akashi pernah mengajarinya kemampuan yang sama, Furihata menelan lagi aliran kecoklatan manis yang menghangatkan kerongkongannya, barulah meletakkan cangkir ke meja.

"Sudah jadi pekerjaan saya." Furihata menyahut, meraih lagi piring kue untuk menandas _strawberry cheese cakes_ yang tersisa.

Akashi bertopang dagu, memerhatikan Furihata yang kembali canggung karena diperhatikan olehnya. Matanya melunak memandangi Furihata mencecap kue yang dulu pernah ia bilang enak.

"Apa Yosen akan menerima tawaran kita?"

Furihata nyaris tersedak. Kata "kita" itu memiliki banyak interpretasi, tapi definisi Akashi itu ekuivalen pada kata "kami" yang sedari tadi Furihata gunakan untuk bernegosiasi dengan Fukui.

"Anda tahu Yosen tidak akan bisa menolak penawaran sebagus ini," jawab Furihata, agak sinis menyisip retoris.

"Kau lupa memberitahukan mereka bahwa kita juga memesan _desserts_ untuk pesta nanti." Akashi mengingatkan, raut kemenangan merekah di wajahnya ketika Furihata tampak syok.

"A-ah … maaf saya lupa."

Kerut samar menggarisi dahi yang dihamburi helai merah. Ia tidak bisa membaca Furihata—dari matanya karena tersembunyi di balik serakan surai coklat. Terlebih dengan gestur tubuh gelisah saat berdekatan dengannya. Entah ini bisa dipahami atau tidak, dulu mereka jauh lebih dekat dari sekarang.

Menghirup napas dari hidung dan menghelanya melalui mulut, sedikit rileks, Furihata melontar tanya sembari mengaduk remah kue dan noda krim di piring saji.

"Apa Anda sudah memikirkan Hikidemono (1) yang diinginkan untuk pernikahan?"

"Sudah."

"Bisa beritahukan pada saya?"

"Sujeo." (2)

Furihata _sweatdrop_, menghembuskan napas panjang. "Itu sudah pasti. Anda mau pilih sendiri atau—"

"—kau pilihkan."

"Baiklah. _Hikidemono_-nya?

"Selain hal-hal umum dalam kantung tas suvenir, ada cindera mata istimewa yang ingin kuberikan pada para tamu."

"Saya juga yang mengurus isi tas suvenir?"

"Tentu. Kau, kan, advisor pernikahanku."

"Err … saya mengerti. Lalu cindera mata macam apa?"

"Rosario."

Furihata menoleh, kepalanya dimiringkan ke samping. Terkejut ketika dirinya bersipandang dengan Akashi, lekas membuang pandang ke sisa kue strawberry cheese cakes di piring kecil.

"Aku sudah membuat sketsa rosarionya. Nanti aku berikan padamu." Akashi mengawasi betapa menggoda krim itu diulik untuk disentuhkan ke pucuk hidung yang kembang-kempis menghembuskan napas tak ritmis.

"Apa Anda punya toko kepercayaan lagi atau saya carikan?" Furihata menemukan solusi, ia bisa bicara baik-baik pada Akashi tanpa terbata bila mereka tidak berpandangan mata.

Akashi mengonsiderasi sesaat, bertanya tenang, "Bila kau yang mencarikan, toko mana yang akan kaupilih untuk membeli cincin pernikahan sekaligus memesan rosario?"

Pemuda itu meletakkan garpu, menelaah lagi catatannya. Menelusuri seksama daftar agensi toko _wedding souvenir_ dan _wedding ring_ yang merupakan relasi dekat Seirin. Mengingat ia tidak perlu mempertimbangkan soal anggaran biaya, terlebih proyeknya ini adalah royal wedding, matanya terpancang pada satu nama.

"Mungkin … Rakuzan."

Bibirnya impuls terkuva tipis. Pilihan Furihata jelas sama dengan yang terapal di benaknya. "Bagus."

Furihata menerawang catatannya. Seakan berlembar-lembar kertas putih itu transparan dan ia bisa memandang pada apa yang terselip di belakang _cover_ buku. Menyingkirkan seberkas memori lapuk itu, Furihata merogoh ranselnya. Mengeluarkan bolpoin untuk mencatat.

"Ada waktu di akhir minggu depan, Akashi-_sama_?"

"Tentu."

"Agenda kita adalah ke Rakuzan, membeli cincin pernikahan dan memesan Rosario."

"Lalu?"

"Anda bisa memberitahukan hasil diskusi dengan calon pengantin Anda dekorasi altar yang diinginkan pada pertemuan berikutnya, juga membelikan hadiah untuk calon pengantin."

"Hm. Itu belum."

Furihata mendongak mendengar tawa bersuara rendah, menjalar getar ke relung hati. Kelopak matanya turun setapak. Bibirnya berkedut menahan diri untuk tidak meretaskan ekspresi datarnya. "A-apa?"

"Kau seperti asisten pribadiku saja." Sudut bibirnya menguntai lengkung samar ke atas.

Jendela hatinya—jalan tempat Akashi menyelidik keseluruhan Furihata—tertutup hamburan coklat yang terjuntai halus. Hanya seulas senyum yang bibirnya bergetar, tawa mengasihani diri. Suaranya lirih.

"Aku _**sudah pernah**_ lebih dari sekedar yang kausebutkan itu."

Furihata luput memerhatikan reaksi Akashi saat itu. Terlalu sibuk merundukkan kepala mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata yang memanas. Batin merutuk keimpulsifannya lancang berkata hal-hal yang sewajarnya tabu bagi mereka saat ini.

Keheningan menyerupai ketenteraman hari sebelum badai datang itu luluh-lantak sebelum badai sesungguhnya bergejolak ketika para pegawai Yosen dan Chelsea yang berkonversasi cerah-ceria masuk lagi ke ruangan. Himuro menghidangkan _Strawberry Parfait_, segelas air mineral, dan segelas _Espresso_ yang diracikkan Murasakibara untuk Akashi.

"Kami sudah berdiskusi," ucap Okamura yang berhadapan dengan Furihata—terbagi fokus antara pria berdagu belah itu dengan Strawberry Parfait yang disajikan untuknya. Ia mengulurkan tangan, tersenyum lebar. _"Deal." _

Furihata ternganga sesaat, kemudian mengatupkan bibir dan mengulas senyum lega. Membungkukkan badan sekilas seraya berseru, "_Deal_. Terima kasih!" Ia menjabat tangan kepala manajer Yosen tersebut.

Himuro tersenyum hangat pada Furihata. "Mohon kerjasamanya, ya."

"_Ha-hai'!" _

"Tentu saja. Siapa bisa menolak tawaran sebrilian yang kauajukan, Furihata-_kun_," cetus Chelsea geli.

"E-eh … tawaranku biasa saja. Ma-maksudku, kalau bukan karena—"

"—_unlimited budget,_ kau tidak akan melakukannya." Chelsea menuntaskan kalimatnya. Ia mengerling Akashi yang bergeming.

"HEEE? _UNLIMITED BUDGET_?!" Fukui berseru dramatis.

Liu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Orang kaya memang berbeda."

Murasakibara tidak peduli pada negosiasi yang terjadi. "Kou-_chin_, coba _parfait_-nya."

"Oh, ya. Cobalah! Rasanya enak sekali. Ah, stroberi atasnya boleh untukku?" Chelsea menunjuk stroberi yang memahkotai krim lembut di pucak gelas.

Furihata mengangguk sekenanya. "Silakan." Ia meraih sendok untuk mengudap _dessert _hasil karya Murasakibara. Menyuapkannya ke mulut, ia mendesah ketika rasa lezat _parfait_ memenuhi mulutnya membuat para pekerja Yosen itu menetaskan senyum melihatnya.

Akashi memfokuskan atensi pada Furihata. "Kau suka?"

Pertanyaan klise itu menuai jawaban sama klisenya. "Siapa tidak bisa suka dengan _dessert_ seenak ini?" Furihata tetap tersenyum—tapi pada pegawai Yosen, Akashi menyadarinya.

"_Yokatta~"_ Murasakibara memancang tatapan pada Furihata yang balas memandangnya tak paham. "Akan kubuatkan apapun yang Kou-_chin_ mau sampai Kou-_chin_ tersenyum lagi. _Nee_?"

Furihata tertegun. Pandangannya sepersekian sekon meredup. Himuro menyikut rekan jangkungnya yang tidak juga paham situasi telah berubah.

"Okeee~ _Strawberry Parfait_ dan _Strawberry Cheese Cakes_. Ah, sungguh kabar gembira. "Chelsea melahap stroberi yang diberikan Furihata padanya.

Nada dering ponsel tanda panggilan masuk berbunyi teredam. Chelsea bergegas mengambil ponselnya yang tersimpan di tas, menjauh dari semuanya. Ketika ia berkonversasi dengan lawan bicaranya, para pemuda yang melingkari meja bundar itu bercakap-cakap ringan tentang proyek _royal wedding_ dan pekerjaan mereka. Tidak lama, ia selesai menelepon dan menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke tas. Raut wajahnya mendung.

"Semuanya, maaf. Aku harus kembali." Chelsea berpamitan, kekecewaan menyapu roman wajahnya.

"Yah, sayang sekali." Okamura paling berduka—terekspos eksplisit. Siapa tidak suka ada gadis cantik berkeliaran di toko mereka. Ia bosan melihat serta bergerombol dengan para pemuda pengidap gigantisme atau Himuro yang terlalu populer dan magnetis bagi kaum hawa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Liu.

Gadis bersurai_ auburn_ itu mendengus pelan. "Pekerjaan. Leone meneleponku, pekerjaanku menumpuk dan dia tidak bisa meng-_cover_ untukku lagi."

"Tuntaskan dulu pekerjaanmu baru datang ke mari," sahut Akashi tenang.

Merengut sebal dengan bibir terlekuk poros gravitasi, gadis itu menggerutu, "Kau tahu aku bukan tipe orang yang melalaikan tugas, Akashi-_kun._ Aku sudah menyelesaikan jatahku."

"Aku tahu." Akashi menyesap espressonya—membiarkan perkataannya merambahkan _suspense_ pada gestur pemuda yang duduk di sisinya yang makin hilang nafsu menyantap _Strawberry Parfait_, meletakkan cangkirnya di tatakan lantas berkata, "Mungkin seseorang lain dari divisimu melakukan kesalahan dan membuat yang lain harus ikut bertanggung-jawab karenanya."

"Bisa saja—" Airmukanya menjelma sehorror anak kecil penakut disuruh menonton film horror semalam suntuk, "—pasti Mine! Dia pasti mengerjaiku lagi." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Ponsel satu-satunya gadis di antara para pemuda lajang itu menyalak riuh. Chelsea membaca nama yang tertera di display ponsel. Memandang tegang layar telepon genggamnya. "Bos meneleponku. Bagaimana ini?"

"Berikan padaku." Akashi menjulurkan telapak tangannya yang terbuka

Chelsea tanpa berpikir dua kali menyerahkan ponselnya pada Akashi yang berdiri menjauh dari semuanya untuk menjawab panggilan masuk di ponsel gadis tersebut. Akashi tampak berbicara dengan siapapun "Bos" yang Chelsea sebut, sementara gadis yang bersangkutan berjinjit berusaha menyamakan tingginya dengan Akashi. Menempelkan telinganya ke ponselnya, tangan berjemari lentik dengan kuku dilapis kuteks berwarna selaras rambutnya itu bertumpu di bahu terbalut blazer hitam. Chelsea sedang menguping pembicaraan Akashi dengan bosnya.

Keduanya terlalu dekat.

Berempati ketika menemukan tatapan nanar sang advisor pernikahan, Himuro buru-buru duduk di kursi di hadapan Furihata. Menyodorkan gelas air putih untuk pemuda malang itu, seraya melontar tanya, "Furihata-_kun_, bagaimana kabar Taiga?"

Furihata terlihat tidak siap dengan pertanyaannya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik agak terlalu lama baginya untuk menjawab, tapi toh ia melontar jawaban perlahan. "Baik."

Di sela suapannya, pemuda yang bekerja di Seirin _Wedding Organizer_ itu menguraikan segala hal tentang keadaan temannya pada sosok kakaknya. Sesekali pegawai Yosen lain turut dalam perbincangan menanyakan senior-seniornya. Setidaknya, Furihata teralihkan untuk beberapa saat—walau Himuro sama sekali tidak tertipu dengan sudut mata berpupil mungil itu mematut sepasang muda-mudi yang menjauh dari mereka.

"Aku berhutang padamu." Terdengar Chelsea berkata pada Akashi yang memutuskan sambungan telepon karena konversasi telah usai.

Tidak perlu melihat wajah sang emperor muda itu untuk mengetahui ia tertawa kecil nan sinis pada gadis kawan perjuangan hidupnya di Inggris. "Bukan masalah besar. Jangan lupa janjimu padaku."

"Siap, Yang Mulia. Setelah itu, impas, ya." Chelsea melantun nada formal dalam perkataannya sambil mengambil ponselnya yang diulurkan penolongnya. "Terima kasih, Akashi-_kun_," ucapnya tulus. Ada sesuatu yang berpendar di manik cantik merah kecoklatannya.

Akashi ringan menepuk puncak kepala bermahkotakan helai-helai halus auburn. Gestur yang membuat Furihata tergugu, terlalu familiar dengan bahasa tubuh sang emperor—tanda afeksi yang nyata. Ia menghunjam nanar_ parfait_ yang manis tertoksik hingga stroberi bahkan terkecap pahit, peduli setan dengan apapun yang Akashi lirihkan pada gadis tersebut.

Ketika keduanya kembali bergabung ke meja, Furihata berteguh hati menghabiskan _Strawberry Parfait_—demi Murasakibara yang bertepuk tangan kekanak-kanakan karena senang seakan melihat _masterpiece_-nya disantap begitu lahap.

"_Pinch_?" Liu melirik gadis penerima beasiswa dari salah satu universitas ternama.

Mengapitkan ibu jari dan telunjuk tangan kanan, nyengir lega. "Sudah terlewati. Aman."

"Kalau kau harus kembali ke kantor, berarti kau tidak jadi ikut ke tempat _wedding catering_?" tanya Himuro yang teringat tujuan kedatangan Chelsea ke _café _karena berjanjian dengan pemilik toko Rakuzan itu.

Bibir mungil terpoles _lipstick_ natural ternganga, meluruhkan kesah kecewa. "Benar juga." Ia berlutut di dekat Furihata yang memusatkan konsentrasi menandaskan _Strawberry Parfait_. "Maaf, Furihata-_kun_."

Sendok yang berisi lelehan es krim dan sepotong kue tergantung di udara. Furihata tercengang, gagal paham. "Ke-kenapa minta maaf padaku, Chelsea-_san_?"

"Aku tidak bisa ikut kau dan Akashi-_kun_ ke tempat _wedding catering_," sesal gadis itu yang melengakkan kepala hingga Furihata mendapati roman kekecewaa melipatgandakan sesak di hatinya.

Tentu saja, pikir Furihata getir. Mana ada pengantin wanita yang tidak bersedih ketika ia tidak bisa andil langsung mempreparasi pernikahannya. Mungkin dia adalah seorang wanita karir yang memiliki peran penting dalam pekerjaannya—karena itulah dibutuhkan rekan-rekan kerjanya, dan maka dari itu pula tak bisa menyiapkan sendiri pernikahan dengan Akashi.

Chelsea yang periang, manis, jahil, meminta maaf setulus itu padanya. Furihata menaruh sendoknya di gelas saji, menggeser sedikit tubuhnya seraya menggeleng sekilas.

"Tidak usah minta maaf. Aku mengerti." Senyum rikuh terpulas di bibir sang advisor pernikahan. Ada kalanya hanya salah satu pengantin yang bisa mempreparasi pernikahan, baru hal-hal krusial akan diurus bersama—berdasarkan pengalaman Furihata. "Aku akan memilihkan menu makanan terbaik, Chelsea-_san_."

Sejenak gadis dengan headset menutupi daun telinganya itu termenung. Manik fuschia-nya melembut. Ia mengangguk. "Tolong, ya, Furihata-_kun_."

Furihata salah tingkah. Sekian tahun berlalu, gadis cantik tetap adalah kelemahan utamanya. Lumrahi, dia masih lelaki normal—mengesampingkan masa lalunya rangkaian gugus atom di tubuhnya terkatoda pada seorang pemuda berambut semerah penghujung senja. "Kalau kau buru-buru kembali, aku bisa pergi sendiri ke sana."

"Maksudmu?" Penyuka lollipop itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Akashi-_sama_ bisa mengantarkan Chelsea-_san_," jawabnya enggan.

Chelsea mengerling Akashi yang balas menatapnya. Hanya gadis itu yang paham tipikal pandangan biner magenta sang pemuda yang disorotkan padanya. Ia bangkit berdiri, terkikik pelan. "Mauku juga begitu. Biar teman-temanku cemburu melihatku di antar akashi." Bahu mungil terlapis kemeja putih dan _vest_ hitam terkedik ringan.

"Tapi, sayangnya, sebentar lagi jemputanku datang."

Bibir seseorang yang masih tersisa sedikit krim keju itu ternganga. Barulah mengangguk paham.

"Temani Akashi-_kun_ memilih menu terbaik, ya. Kau tahu, dia tidak bisa dipercaya soal hal-hal—"

"—Chelsea."

Venom dalam suara dingin kawan sejawatnya justru meletupkan lagi tawa si gadis.

Chelsea berdiri di belakang Furihata, membiarkan pemuda itu terdongak untuk memandangnya—memetakan struktur wajah cantik itu dalam memorinya.

"Bilang padaku kalau Akashi-_kun_ memperlakukanmu seperti personifikasi bidak catur. Terkadang karena terbiasa memerintah orang seolah dia penguasa jagat raya, dia jadi otoriter dan—"

"Tutup mulutmu. Chelsea, kuantar kau ke depan." Akashi menjarah pergelangan tangan gadis itu, menariknya—menggandengnya pergi.

"Semuanya, sampai jumpa lagi!" seruan riang gadis itu hilang ditelan pintu yang berdebam tertutup. Sayup-sayup protes pretentifnya yang dilayangkan pada Akashi terdengar sampai ke _pantry_.

Semuanya membalas ucapan Chelsea samar-samar. Furihata mengkhidmati impresi akan gadis manis pengulum lollipop itu. Tenggelam dalam diam, mengaprovasi bila Akashi menikahi Chelsea. Keduanya tampak serasi, benar-benar laiknya sejoli yang akan mengikrarkan sumpah sehidup-semati.

Sepeninggalnya Akashi keluar untuk mengantarkan Chelsea—mungkin sekalian menungguinya dijemput oleh rekan kerja, Furihata menjawab pertanyaan yang dicecarkan padanya oleh karyawan-karyawan Yosen. Seputar kontak pribadi yang bisa dihubungi, desain kue pernikahan berikut alas dan _display_ mewahnya, model gelas saji _dessert_, jenis-jenis minuman di pesta nanti, negosiasi menu pencuci mulut dan _dessert_ lain, jumlah pesanan, dan serba-serbi yang mendetail.

Furihata berjanji akan menghubungi Himuro—sebagai negosiator Yosen—untuk membahas lebih lanjut kontrak kerjasama dengan Seirin _Wedding Organizer_.

Tepat ketika _Strawberry Parfait_ telah tandas tak bersisa, Akashi masuk kembali ke ruangan. Selintas melirik Furihata yang kembali kikuk karena presensinya—canggung meneguk air mineral.

"Siapa yang menjemput Sea-_chin_, Aka-_chin_?" Murasakibara menyingkirkan gelas dan piring kue dari hadapan Furihata, meyerahkannya pada Okamura—suruhan halus untuk membawakan peralatan makan kotor itu ke bak cuci.

"Akame." Akashi mengabaikan sumpah-serapah Okamura yang teruah pada si maniak maiubo. "Tadi dia membeli _Pizza Napolitana_, dan titip salam untukmu. Katanya, masakanmu selalu enak."

"_Hoo … yokatta_." Murasakibara tentu mengenal salah satu teman kerja Chelsea. Ingatannya menjentik sesosok lain rekan Chelsea yang amat menyukai masakannya. "Mine-_chin_ mana?"

"Tidak ikut." Akashi menggulung lengan baju untuk mengecek arloji titan hitam yang tampak elegan melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, Furihata terpaku kaku menatapinya. "Sudah selesai, Kouki?"

Hanya mengangguk bisu, Furihata berdiri—berupaya tak lagi meliriki arloji yang sudah dilihatnya melingkari pergelangan tangan kiri Akashi sejak enam tahun lalu. Ia mengungkapkan terima kasih seraya membungkukkan badan untuk berpamitan pada para pegawai petinggi di yosen.

Akashi turut berpamitan, mengucapkan terima kasih karena Murasakibara bilang ia tidak perlu membayar sepeser pun untuk semua kudapan yang ditandaskan. Menitipkan kepercayaannya pada kawannya sejak sekolah menengah pertama untuk membuatkan kue pernikahan terbaik baginya dan pengantinnya.

Lampu besar galardo hitam metalik berkedap-kedip dua kali tatkala tombol _unlock_ kunci dipijit. Furihata merasakan dirinya masuk lagi ke sangkar emas spesies langka, masuk, terisolir dari dunia luar. Memandangi indah dunia di puncak musim gugur dari balik jendela serupa pilar-pilar sangkar. Terbelit sabuk pengaman yang menghimpit dadanya mengurangi pasokan napasnya. Memimpikan menghirup udara suhu dingin musim gugur daripada deru hangat_ air conditioner_.

Di dalam mobil _sport_ mewah itu, pemandangan tepi jalan berlari berseliweran di layar kaca yang sekilas pandang bersih dari kotoran. Sang pengendara mengakomodasikan sempurrna indera pengelihatannya ke jalan—yang merentangkan jarak kian jauh dari _bakery_ yang barusan mereka sambangi. Si penumpang menerawang pemandangan yang kini terkenang lagi dalam memorinya, dulu ia sering melewati jalan ini bersama orang di sampingnya ketika mengunjungi Yosen.

"Bagaimana Chelsea, menurutmu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuyarkan fokus pikiran yang melang-lang buana. Mengonsiderasi beberapa saat dalam gumam rendah yang panjang, Furihata tahu Akashi menanti jawabannya.

"Cantik." Furihata menjawab jujur. "Manis. Agak hiperaktif. Ceria. Jahil, sepertinya … uhm, menyenangkan. Dan baik."

Akashi mengerling pemuda yang tak mau memandangnya, namun dari refleksi di kaca jendela, mendapati Furihata tersenyum mengenang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chelsea. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Siapa yang tidak akan suka pada—" Menyaingi kecepatan lari mesin motorik galardo hitam metalik, Furihata menolehkan kepala sembari ternganga memandangi Akashi—kengerian mempolusi mata serapuh ripuh daun kering musim gugur. "—a-apa?!"

"Apa kau suka padanya?" Pemuda yang akan menikah pada hari ulang tahunnya itu melirik eksplisit penumpangnya.

"Te-tentu saja—"

Akashi impuls menoleh pada Furihata, pandangan mereka bertemu. Pita suara yang memvokalisasi nada-nada vakum.

Napasnya tergemap dengan jantung berontak beringas di rongga dada—serasa nostalgia ketika Akashi menyelami lubuk hatinya melalui pelupuk mata. Dilematis bagi Furihata. Jawaban apa yang Akashi harapkan darinya? Karena: 1). Ya, Furihata menyukai Chelsea hanya sebatas kesan pertama. 2). Tidak, bukan makna suka yang afektif dari sisi romantisme.

Advisor pernikahan muda itu lari dari atensi Akashi, menyematkan pandangan ke jalanan.

"—y-ya, Chelsea-_san_ sepertinya gadis yang baik."

"Kau tahu aku bertanya _**bukan **_dalam konteks _suka_ yang kaujawab barusan, Kouki." Akashi kembali terkonsentrasi untuk menyetir. Sebuah mobil di jalan raya menyalip mobilnya. Tapi toh matanya mencuri pandangan pada sosok yang duduk di sisinya.

Furihata keki. Ini jelas sekeping persona Akashi yang tidak disukai olehnya. Jawaban ambigu tak tertolerir oleh sang emperor. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang yang selama ini tertahan, menghempaskan kepala ke tali sabuk pengaman yang mengekang tubuhnya.

"Tidak," jawab Furihata dalam volume suara merendah.

Dan dari refleksi kaca jendela pula Akashi mendapati awan sendu memendungi kelabu ekspresi Furihata. Berekshalasi lega seakan beban yang sedari tadi Furihata timpakan padanya kini bertransformasi seringan gulali, ia menghentikan konversasi dengan sebuah instruksi.

"Tunjukkan padaku jalan menuju tempat _wedding catering_ langganan Seirin."

.

**.**

**To be continue**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Glosarium: **

**Hikidemono: **Suvenir pernikahan. Dalam pernikahan baik secara tradisional maupun modern, Jepang memiliki adat untuk memberikan suvenir. Biasanya ada dua. Yang pertama adalah hikidemono berupa kantung berisi Sujeo, dan barang-barang tertentu atau makanan. Berikutnya yaitu cindera mata memorable yang biasa merepresentasikan pasangan yang akan menikah, konsep pernikahan, atau juga merupakan permintaan dari calon pengantin.

**Sujeo:** Satu set sendok dan sumpit. Dalam adat pernikahan Jepang, Sujeo wajib diberikan oleh pihak pengantin pada tamu undangan. Sendok dan sumpit mewakili arti "alat untuk makan", dan "makan" sendiri adalah lambang "kemakmuran". Karena itulah Sujeo bisa juga mempresentasikan arti kemakmuran, dengan harapan tamu undangan yang datang ke resepsi maupun pesta pernikahan akan selalu memberkati kemakmuran sang pengantin.

**.**

**.**

**Thanks Mbah Gugel. Karena saya pilihkan pernikahan Akashi temanya modern royal wedding, jadi lebih simple ketimbang adat tradisional pernikahan Jepang. **

**Untuk dear RnR yang non-login: terima kasih sudah RnR fic saya dan memberikan reviews. Maaf nggak bisa saya balas satu-satu, tapi saya sungguh berterimakasih. Kalau mau, silakan hampiri saya di sosmed (Facebook) dan ngobrol tentang fic ini (dan fic lainnya juga). *ojigi* #peluksemuanya **

**Entah ini ada yang notis atau nggak, fic ini fast-pace di bagian dialog, malah minim deskripsi. Selain karena otak saya terinvasi kuliah dsb, dan plots-nya masih samar meski hints udah disisipkan sana-sini. Jadi kalau RnR sekalian merasa fic ini kayak lost-touch ala LoL, itu benar. Nggak salah. Gaya nulisnya memang berbeda. *pias melirik RL***

**Saya bukan cuma stuck, tapi WB. Karena itu, maaf fic lain belum bisa update. *sungkem dalem-dalem* **

**.**

_**And see you latte~ **_

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

_**.**_

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk RnR fic saya, ataupun memberikan fave/follow/faves. Saya senang sekali. X"D**

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_**. **_**Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**_** I don't own it and don't take any commercial advantages nor profit through my fanfiction.**_

**Warning: Alternate universe, super incredibly OOC, twisted, lime, typo(s), SHOUNEN-AI/MALEXMALE, simple diction, fast pace, etc. **

**Special backsound: Gray Paper **_**by**_** Yesung (O.S.T That Winter the Wind Blows)**

_**Italic: flashback**_

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan **_**warnings**_**. Jadi, jika tidak ada yang disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

_**.**_

_**Have a nice read! **_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_Jari-jemarinya cekatan memilah-milih berlembar-lembar foto yang disiram cahaya matahari berserakan di atas meja taman musim panas. Matanya berbinar-binar menatapi setiap permukaan helai-helai potret yang melukisi kebersamaan. Dipenuhi dirinya dan satu-satunya entitas di dunia ini yang menyayanginya tanpa pamrih._

_Seberkas foto diraihnya, ditempelkan pada halaman album yang terbuka. Kemudian ia menggapai bolpoin, menuliskan waktu kapan foto tersebut diambil, dan uraian singkat momen itu._

_Ciuman halus mendarat di ubun-ubunnya. Ia mendongak. Senyum menyapa matanya, dan ditemukannya biner kembar magenta monokrom hangat memandangnya._

_"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, Kouki."_

_Yang dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya menahan sudut-sudut bibir yang berkedut akan kelegaan. "Tidak biasanya kau terlambat."_

_"Terjebak macet." Pemuda yang semula menyampirkan blazer putih berlogo salah satu sekolah terkemuka di sektor Kyoto itu kini meletakkannya di meja yang tidak dihamburi berlembar-lembar foto._

_"Aku baru tahu kereta juga bisa terjebak macet." Manik berpupil mungil itu berotasi sekali, nyala menggoda di matanya._

_"Sebelum naik kereta." Individu itu melonggarkan dasi hitamnya dan membuka kancing kerah kemeja birunya. "Aku turun di tengah jalan dari bus sekolah, dan lari ke stasiun agar tidak ketinggalan kereta."_

_Sunyi sesaat._

_"Maaf, Sei." Wajah tanpa keistimewaan berarti itu menyiratkan sesal, ia meletakkan klipingnya. Buru-buru meraih botol minumnya yang masih penuh terisi pada pemuda yang mendudukkan diri di sampingnya._

_Tawa kecil nan rendah, nada-nada kemenangan. Siapa suruh berpretensi merajuk karena ia tidak datang tepat waktu. Ia mengambil botol berisi air mineral yang disodorkan padanya, menenggaknya. Ada beberpa bulir bergulir dari sudut bibir, dan pemuda yang menunggunya lebih dulu itu refleks menyeka butir-butir air yang turun mengalir ke dagu dan menggarisi rahangnya._

_Tangannya mengacak sekilas benang-benang kecoklatan yang hangat—mungkin karena sudah agak lama diterpa terik matahari. "Maaf diterima." Dan cengiran itu terbit memupus sendu yang sempat singgah. "Sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?"_

_"Ah." Dari telisikan pupil yang memungil, dan tangan terlayang menggaruk belakang kepala tak gatal, ia tahu jawabannya. "Belum."_

_Helaan napas. Sebelah matanya tertutup, dan satu mata lagi menyempitkan pandangan fokus hanya pada pemuda yang kini meringis salah tingkah._

_"Aku tidak paham tugas-tugas hari ini." Furihata takut-takut mengaku._

_Akashi menyingkirkan album foto dan merapikan foto-foto yang berserakan nyaris memenuhi meja taman tersebut. "Selesaikan dulu tugasmu. Sini aku bantu."_

_Furihata mendesah kecewa tapi menurut akan titah absolut itu. Biar bagaimanapun, ia tahu Akashi pasti sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dalam perjalanan menuju ke Tokyo untuk meluangkan banyak waktu bersamanya. Karena itulah ia tidak membantah, mengeluarkan buku-bukunya dan alat tulis dari tas. Membuka buku catatan dan buku teks pelajarannya._

_Kekasihnya sejak setahun lalu itu membaca kedua buku catatannya. "Ini manajemen." Akashi menujuk satu buku, lalu memosi buku satunya lagi. "Dan ini tentang marketing." Kemudian ia menatap kekasihnya. "Mudah."_

_Furihata bersungut muram. "Kata seseorang yang bisa segalanya."_

_Akashi menyeringai. "Aku terbiasa dengan perkara sialan ini, Otou-sama menjejalkannya padaku sejak aku baru masuk Teikou."_

_Furihata tahu Akashi memang bertanggung jawab atas anak cabang-cabang korporasi keluarganya yang serimbun semak belukar menguasai delapan puluh persen ranah ekonomi tanah air mereka._

_Menggerung murung. "Aku masih bisa membuat simulasi rangka proyek dan rancangan anggaran dalam proses tender. Tapi bagian Anwizing dan negosiasi sebelum pembuatan proyek kerja yang nanti akan dipresentasikan, aku tidak bisa." Furihata menopangkan siku ke meja, dan mengurut kening yang pening._

_Akashi turut bertopang dagu, mengetukkan jarinya ke buku catatan kekasihnya yang terbuka. "Kau pernah dengar pepatah , 'when we do the tender, do it tenderly'?"_

_Furihata menggeleng. "Sensei tidak menyebutkan pepatah itu."_

_"Tentu saja tidak." Akashi mengacak rambut sewarna kayu manis itu, dan yang diacak rambutnya merengut sedikit lalu menjauh. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Biasanya itu populer hanya di kalangan Stakeholder."_

_Furihata beringsut meretas rentangan jarak dari pemuda yang kini tengah mengawasinya belajar. Membaca catatannya mengenai stakeholder. Barulah manggut-manggut paham. "Dan apa hubungannya pepatah itu dengan praktik Aanjwizing atau negosiasi?"_

_"Tugasmu ini memosisikan kau sebagai Manajer." Akashi menunjuk selarik kalimat dari sebuah soal yang dituliskan Furihata di buku catatannya._

_"E-eh … kukira aku ada dalam posisi vendor." Furihata mengangguk lagi, baru mengerti. Beruntung Akashi mengoreksi dirinya yang keliru dalam memahami tugas dari gurunya._

_"Tentu saja tidak mungkin." Akashi memosi kalimat lain di buku tugas tambatan hatinya. "Vendor memang termasuk stakeholder, tapi negosiasi dengan vendor itu dilakukan jika bisa sebelum Aanjwizing. Karena kau harus menyetorkan dokumen dulu ke pihak panitia dan sudah fiksasi kesepakatan kerja dengan vendor sebelum kau berhadapan dengan pelelang tender."_

_"Uhm … begitu." Melipat kedua lengan di atas meja, ia nyengir lebar untuk menyimak eksplanasi kekasihnya. "Tolong ajari aku, Sei."_

_"Saat menjadi seorang representator, pertama kau harus yakin bahwa proposalmu sudah benar sesuai dengan tender yang diajukan pelelang. Sebelum ikut Aanjwizing, ada baiknya kau memelajari kemampuan kompetitormu. Ketika nanti kau maju mempresentasikan proposalmu, kau bisa menekankan keunggulan dari apa yang kautawarkan dalam kerjasama proyek itu dan meminimalisir mungkin kelemahanmu dari competitor lainnya. Itu berarti, kau harus membuat pelelang tertarik pada apa yang kautawarkan, dan buat dia berpikir bahwa proyekmu itu paling mendatangkan profit baginya."_

_Pemuda yang tadi sibuk membuat kliping kini teralih mencatat apa yang dituturkan tutor dadakannya._

_"Bagaimana cara aku membuat mereka yakin bahwa yang kutawarkan itu yang terbaik, Sei?"_

_Akashi melayangkan tangannya untuk menjumput ceceran helai anakan rambut di belakang telinga Furihata. Memainkannya dalam pilinan._

_"Kau harus bicara terus terang pada mereka, dan sampaikan apa adanya, Kouki. Kemampuanmu, dan kekuranganmu. Jangan rendahkan dirimu, tapi juga jangan melebih-lebihkan kemampuanmu. Jangan pernah menipu—terutama soal Invoicing, bila kau menipu agar menang tender, di lain waktu kau sendiri yang bisa akan tersandung._

_"Lakukan dengan tenang, dan tanpa tergesa-gesa. Itu gestur utama yang membuat pelelang dalam alam bawah sadarnya akan berpikir, bahwa kau adalah manajer yang dapat diandalkan serta dapat menanggulangi resiko apapun yang sekiranya akan muncul dalam pengerjaan proyek nanti."_

_Furihata bergumam, sebelah alisnya masih terangkat dalam lekuk ketidakpahaman. "Kalau ternyata setelah itu pun pihak pelelang masih tidak mau padahal aku sudah berjuang meyakinkan mereka?" Ia menangkap jemari nakal Akashi, menyatukan jari-jari mereka dalam kaitan—genggaman._

_Akashi balas menggenggamnya. Sudut-sudut bibir mengulas senyum kecil. "Triknya, jangan buat mereka berpikir bahwa kau sebegitu frustasi menginginkan tender itu. Putar balik situasinya, buatlah mereka berpikir bahwa jika mereka tidak menjalin kontrak bersamamu, mereka akan sangat merugi. Caranya, kau harus terlihat netral dan biasa saja, berterimakasih dengan apresiasi tinggi bila proposalmu diaprovasi, dan tetap seperti sedia kala meski proposalmu ditolak. Buatlah seolah pelelang yang membutuhkan manajer sepertimu—dan yang mereka cari adalah kau, bukan sebaliknya."_

_Sedepa jeda. Akashi mengecup punggung tangan dengan jari-jari yang selalu terjalin pas dengan jemarinya._

_"Seperti kau." Furihata tersenyum usai mencermati penjelasan Akashi baik-baik. "Kau melakukannya sesuai dengan pepatah 'when we do the tender, do it tenderly'."_

_"Dalam pandanganku, ketenangan akan mengintimidasi lawan. Semua takut bila ada kompetitor yang tidak gentar." Akashi tertawa rendah, antagonis khasnya._

_"Terdengar licik." Furihata turut tertawa. Kakinya yang semula menapak tanah, terayun-ayun riang karena Akashi tertawa mendengar tanggapannya._

_"Bukan licik, tapi cerdik," ralat Akashi tenang._

_"Bisa jadi." Furihata ringan mengangkat bahu. Mencatat hal-hal penting dari yang Akashi kemukakan, lalu merapikan buku catatannya. Melirik Akashi, kemudian mendaratkan ciuman halus di pipinya. Paras memanas tatkala berbisik, "Te-terima kasih … su-sudah membantuku."_

_Akashi menyelinapkan lengan melingkari pinggang Furihata yang kembali bersukacita menggelar aktifitasnya sampai sebelum pemuda yang bersekolah di Rakuzan itu tiba. Manik mata merah brilian itu digelayuti legam yang tidak Furihata ketahui, Akashi menumpukan dagu di bahu kekasihnya sembari mengawasinya menuliskan waktu dan kenangan tentang foto tersebut._

_Ada ketika mereka piknik di peternakan dan perkebunan di tepi Kyoto._

_Ketika mereka mampir di sebuah café—yang Furihata mendeklarasikan dia suka strawberry cheese cakes-nya._

_Ada lagi suatu waktu mereka bermain di mall, memainkan sega, dilihatnya mereka berfoto selfie dengan senjata di tangan—tentu saja Akashi yang menang dalam segala permainan._

_Ada ketika dirinya sedang bermain biola. Foto lain lagi yang ia ambil saat Furihata terlelap dengan air liur meleleh di sudut bibir di dekat perapian paviliunnya di Kyoto._

_Foto Akashi sedang serius bermain catur sendiri karena setahunya kekasihnya sibuk sendiri mendesain sebuah arbor—tidak sadar Furihata diam-diam memfotonya._

_Akashi menahan senyum tatkala melihat Furihata hendak menyisihkan foto yang diambil olehnya, dalam foto itu memperlihatkan keduanya sedang di taman bermain, menampakkan Furihata yang menggelepar setelah lelah muntah-muntah naik roller-coaster dan beberapa wahana ekstrim berturut-turut._

_Pula juga foto-foto mereka dengan teman-teman. Dan sanak keluarga Furihata—hanya bibinya saja, di sisi Akashi. Ketiganya sudah seperti keluarga._

_"Kenapa kau suka sekali memfotoku?" tanya Akashi, pasca menarik konklusi bahwa sebagian besar sosok yang mendominasi objekan fotografi Furihata adalah dirinya._

_"Kau fotogenik." Jawaban itu singkat saja._

_Akashi menghela napas lagi. Kalau sudah sibuk, kekasihnya bisa melupakan apa saja. Akashi saja terlupakan, apalagi dirinya sendiri. Karena itulah ia mengecup perpotongan lehernya, menggigitnya pelan-pelan—cara halus mencari perhatian._

_Furihata konstan mengabaikan._

_"Aku tidak suka foto."_

_Pernyataan itu absolute memecah fokus Furihata, terlebih karena nada yang Akashi gunakan terlalu lugas._

_"Kenapa?" Furihata tampak kecewa._

_"Ini seperti kenangan terakhir." Jawaban Akashi mengapung di udara. Matanya balas menatap Furihata—yang berusaha mencari tahu penyebab Akashi tak suka dengan foto._

_"Ini untuk mengabadikan memori, Sei." Sanggahan itu tak mempan bagi sang emperor muda._

_"Kau tidak butuh memori, aku selalu di sini bersamamu, Kouki."_

_"Tapi—"_

_Furihata tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya. Akashi menerjangnya dalam ciuman panas yang menyulutkan gairah, basah, dan penuh keputusasaaan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi Furihata mengalungkan tangannya di leher Akashi—memeluknya erat-erat._

_Ketika gigi-gigi Akashi menggigit bibirnya, menghisapnya, melumatnya lembut dan Furihata mengeluh dengan menjambak rambut merah melampiaskan hasrat … ia baru teringat suatu sebab yang mungkin adalah alasan Akashi tidak suka foto._

_Merasa bersalah, Furihata mencium kekasihnya lebih lembut, membelai sayang punggung tegap itu. Dan ia memekik ketika Akashi mendorongnya jatuh terlentang ke bangku,terguling ke bawah, menggelinding di atas rerumputan—masih dengan bibir saling meraup tak mau lepas satu sama lain._

_Akashi mendekap Furihata, menggulingkan mereka berdua menembus gemeresak semak-semak ketika ada orang lain masuk ke taman. Menatap hampa pijar mata kolong langit yang teduh memandangnya, dan Akashi menurunkan kepalanya, mencium lagi bibir yang selalu membuatnya mabuk kepayang—membuatnya lupa apapun yang terpatri mati di memorinya._

_Desperasi ini hanya mereka yang mengerti._

**.**

**#~**~#**

**Special Alternate Ending "Saigou ni Iezu ni Ita", **

**Special gift for Akashi Seijuurou's birthday, **

**.**

**.**

**Ienakatta Omoi wo**

_**(My feelings that I kept from you)**_

**.**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

.

**.**

Calon pengantin pria dan eksekutor rencana pernikahannya itu menyambangi perusahaan _catering_ ternama, sejalur dengan distrik area tempat Yosen berada kendati terentang jarak yang memangkas waktu satu jam perjalanan—di pinggir wilayah jantung kota kosmopolitan. Ditilik dari betapa kantor utama perusahaan tersebut diapit oleh beberapa toko atau resto ternama dari pelbagai penjuru dunia.

Kedatangan mobil mewah yang tak lazim menginvasi pelataran parkir kantor _catering_ kepercayaan Seirin itu merampas perhatian bagai kumbang terjerat pesona adiktif nektar. Seketika terbelalak syok ketika pengendaranya adalah seorang Akashi Seijuurou—siapa pula tak tahu figur publik yang santer dielu-elukan media cetak dan elektronik.

Bukan itu bagian yang mengejutkan, melainkan ketika seorang pemuda yang benar-benar tidak terlihat layak menumpangi mobil mentereng itu memandu sang pengendara masuk ke dalam gedung seperti chihuahua turun dari kereta kencana. Maka tak mengherankan yang menyambut adalah top manajer Seiho sendiri.

Tsutomu Iwamura dengan gaya profesionalnya mengayomi tamu dengan baik, sudah tentu mengetahui perihal kedatangan dua klien istimewa ini. Namun ia pamit undur diri karena tak bisa melayani relasi bisnis terpercayanya, Seirin, ada jajaran tugas yang harus dituntaskan.

Memohon maaf, sang top manajer menuntut Tomoki Tsugawa yang supel dan komunikatif. Terlebih lagi, Tsugawa sudah mengenal Furihata karena mereka sebaya dan ini bukan pertama kalinya dua pemuda itu bekerja sama, eksekusi proyek secara kooperatif antara Seirin dan Seiho terjalin berkat keduanya.

Tsugawa yang sudah dikonfirmasi Furihata akan kedatangannya dengan sang klien menyampaikan bahwa menu-menu paket_ catering_ yang cocok untuk _royal wedding_ telah disiapkan. Ia mengajak Furihata dan Akashi untuk mengikutinya ke ruang uji coba. Berjalan berdua di depan—meninggalkan Akashi sendiri di belakang memantau keduanya, pemuda plontos yang acapkali bersitegang dengan Kagami itu berbisik-bisik.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang klienmu Akashi Seijuurou?"

"E-eeh … apakah itu penting?" Furihata balas berbisik.

Tsugawa menyikutnya. Furihata mengaduh karena pinggangnya sakit ditikam sikut tajam si pemuda imitasi Kawahara itu. "Tentu saja! Kau menang _tender_ darinya untuk menyiapkan _royal wedding_-nya, eh?"

"Err, tidak." Furihata mengusap-usap pinggangnya yang ngilu. "Dia sendiri yang memintaku."

"Benarkah?!" Mata sang juru masak itu membulat serupa mata gurita. "Kenapa dia tidak minta Kuroko saja? Sebagai sesama anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_."

Furihata menggumam, "Entahlah." Ia menatapi lantai bersih berkilau yang dipijakinya menuju ruang uji coba.

Tsugawa merangkul partner kerjanya. Terkekeh maniak khas. "Kalau dapat profit besar, bagi-bagi padaku, ya."

Furihata mendengus geli. "Akan kuberitahu pada Iwamura-_san _bila ada profit lebih."

"Woy, jangan! Beritahu aku."

"Ah. Aku curiga kau akan melakukan penggelapan dana." Furihata mengerucutkan bibir. Menggeser lengannya sebagai tameng sebelum Tsugawa menyikutnya lagi lebih keras.

"Enak saja!" Tsugawa menempeleng kepala salah satu _advisor_ muda Seirin tersebut. "Aku ini suci, tahu!"

"Uhum. Aku percaya kau lebih suci dari lantai berkilau rumah sakit yang berbau karbol memuakkan itu." Furihata membalas perlakuan pemuda tersebut dengan merangkul balik Tsugawa, memiting lehernya sampai tercekik. Tertawa ketika Tsugawa meremas keras-keras bahunya karena megap-megap tak bisa bernapas.

"K-kau me-menghinaku—a-akh! Ampun, le-lepaskan!" pinta pemuda semirip biksu di kuil-kuil itu saat didesak sesak napas.

Ketika Furihata melepaskannya, Tsugawa memaki bahwa komparasi lantai bersih bersinar rumah sakit yang sayangnya berbau karbol menyengat itu terlalu pas dengan intensi keladinya. Furihata terlalu tajam untuk seseorang bertampang inosen yang seharusnya mudah dikelabui.

Sesampainya di ruang uji coba yang ternyata adalah dapur koki-koki ternama Seiho—dapur yang _homey_ dengan seperangkat _kitchen-set _bersih berkilat, Tsugawa menggiring kliennya ke sebuah meja panjang yang mendisplay dalam lemari kaca penghangat makanan yang disiapkan sebagai _tester_ untuk Furihata dan Akashi. Ia absen sesaat mengambilkan piring kecil, sendok, sumpit, dan tisu.

Furihata membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengamati satu kudapan yang terdiri atas _appetizer, main-course_, dan _dessert_ dalam beberapa paket _catering_ untuk _royal wedding_. Berdecak kagum menikmati penampilan elegan nan menggiurkan dari sajian estetik dari pelbagai jenis racikan kosmopolitan. Inilah hebatnya Seiho, mereka tidak terkekang hanya menyajikan menu konvensional, tapi juga internasional. Bahkan mereka mampu mengombinasikan makanan tradisional hingga internasional dari berbagai penjuru dunia.

Akashi hanya berjalan di sisi Furihata. Lebih atraktif pijar di mata dipercik warna almond itu yang kini agak bercahaya—kendati tidak seterang lampu-lampu di ruangan uji coba ini, kilatan terimpresi dan decak kagum yang lugu—seperti dulu.

Furihata mengambil ponselnya di saku baju. Mengambil foto dari setiap makanan.

"Untuk apa kau memfotonya?"

Pertanyaan Akashi itu membekukan gerakan Furihata yang baru mengambil foto sepaket menu _catering_. Merilekskan diri dengan mengambil satu langkah lebih lebar—meretas jarak dari Akashi, Furihata merepetisi aksinya yang terinterupsi.

"Preferensi." Furihata melirih, agak risih ketika Akashi memangkas bentangan jarak mereka. Ia gigih melangkah lagi, memfoto setiap menu lebih cepat.

"Mungkin lain waktu saya akan mendapatkan klien lagi yang cukup berada, saya bisa membuat referensi menu agar bisa merekomendasikan yang terbaik untuk mereka."

Tepian bibir sang klien _advisor _tersebut terlengkung menyaingi poros gravitasi. Teringat kliping tempat pernikahan terbaik dan juga desain dekorasi altar yang memukau, dan dahulu sekali ia tahu Furihata lumayan rajin membuat kliping atau semacamnya demi keperluan kuliah sekaligus hobi personalnya. Siapa sangka kegiatan tersebut menjadikannya seorang advisor pernikahan yang rekomendatif dan begitu baik?

Hobi personal yang berbanding terbalik dari opini pribadinya—perspektif emperor.

Akashi mengakomodasikan sempurna lensa magentanya pada Furihata. "Kau biasa datang ke mari."

Furihata bergumam afirmatif. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, terpesona memandangi sajian yang dinamai "Sakura Tujuh Warna". Tertawa kecil pada diri sendiri, teringat _Kiseki no Sedai_.

"Kau terlihat amat bersahabat dengan pegawai Iwamura-_san_."

Cetusan itu menguapkan tawa Furihata. Ia melirik ragu pada Akashi selintas, kembali menyibukkan diri memfoto satu per satu makanan di lemari penghangat makanan. Opsi tidak menjawab dipilih olehnya.

"Kau juga dekat dengan Kasamatsu-_san_."

Kali ini bulir keringat dingin menyembul di kening terhambur helai-helai coklat yang mencuat agak tak beraturan. Apa-apaan nada akusatif dalam perkataan Akashi yang membuat Furihata merasa defensif?

"Anda … uhm … terlihat amat bersahabat dengan _Kiseki no Sedai_."

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alis. Tentu saja ia dekat—karena memang nyata adanya ikatan persahabatan itu. Mereka sesama alumnus sekolah menengah pertama Teikou dan saling berkompetisi di liga olimpiade akademis tiga tahun berturut-turut di sekolah menengah atas.

"Anda juga … benar-benar dekat dengan Chelsea-_san_."

Hari cerah sebelum badai datang mulai menampakkan rupa aslinya, dikabuti bergulung-gulung awan abu-abu akan emosi dengan percikkan ombak yang pasang bergelombang.

Beruntung matahari masih timbul tepat sebelum guntur menyambar bentrokan awan-awan kehitaman mengabuti buih-buih riuh gejolak ombak dan gemeresak angin polos menyaput semua tanpa memahami sirkumstansi genting yang terjadi.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu."

Tsugawa tanpa prasangka datang begitu saja membawa nampan berisikan peralatan makan. Memberikannya pada Akashi dan Furihata yang bungkam untuk duduk di meja berbentuk persegi empat berbahan sintetis keras dan padat. Karyawan muda potensial Seiho itu membuka lemari penghangat serupa etalase mini dengan lampu sorot meradiasikan kalor yang menghangatkan makanan.

Koki muda itu juga sibuk berceloteh mengeksplanasi nama makanan dan komposisi kudapan tersebut sembari bolak-balik dari meja ke displayer berpaket-paket catering kebanggaan Seiho.

Akashi lekat menatapi suatu _main-course_ yang tadi ditatapi Furihata, Sakura Tujuh Warna. Menyerupai santapan khas Korea yang artistik dari permainan warna dan penataan apik, tujuh jenis makanan berbeda tujuh warna di tata dalam suatu wadah berbentuk donat—yang di tengahnya adalah _ushiojiru_ berkuah sejernih mata air pegunungan.

Furihata menggeserkan tatakan kecil sekaligus sendok agar Akashi mencicipinya. Lirih berkomentar kudapan itu pasti menggugah selera, dan gerungan yang Akashi dengar bahwa ini mengingatkannya seperti _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Akashi menyahut bahawa ia menyetujui Furihata seraya meracikkan makanan, menggunakan sumpit menjumput ketujuh jenis makanan tersebut.

Komposisi anomali jadi kombinasi menakjubkan. Terdiri atas serutan paprika merah, suwiran rapi daging sapi yang sudah di-_marinate_ dengan saus _uster_, kupasan halus kulit lemon yang menyehatkan, potongan sebesar batang korek api paprika hijau, cacahan cumi-cumi yang anehnya berwarna biru dengan citarasa kari persis seperti menu andalan terfonemal restoran Blue Thai Curry asal Thailand di Tokyo, serat-serat nila blue cheese, serta selembar kubis ungu. Disiram dengan sesendok_ ushiojiru_ dalam satu cawan kecil.

Menyumpit ayakan makanan dalan cawan, Akashi mendekatkan cawan ke bibir pemuda yang seharian ini bersama dengannya seraya mengangkat satu suapan. Furihata berjengit, berkedip-kedip bingung. Alisnya terkerut dalam, pelupuk mata berkedut takut.

"_A-ano_—" Furihata menghindari mata merah brillian yang bisa jadi akan selalu menyandera dirinya dalam kesengsaraan. "—Tsu-Tsugawa-_san_—"

"Dia masih sibuk." Akashi memosi poin kenyataan Tsugawa memang tengah memuji kelezatan semangkuk _Suimono masterpiece_ masakannya—tidak memedulikan kedua kliennya. Mendekatkan sumpit ke bibir yang terkatup.

"Kau bilang kau akan memilihkan menu makanan terbaik. Jadi, cobalah ini."

_Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!_—sehiperaktif apapun nuraninya menjeritkan komplain, Furihata terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkannya. Bibirnya akhirnya terbuka, membiarkan Akashi menyuapinya dengan tangannya berkeringat dingin meremas keras-keras fabrik celananya.

Furihata mengunyah makanan, merasakan perpaduan rasa yang eksplosif di indera pencecapnya—atau ada kepak sesemarak kembang api meledaki dasar perutnya.

Mematut Akashi yang turut mencicipi masakan itu—masih dengan sumpit yang sama dan Furihata tak tahu kenapa ia merasa perlu merutuki sumpit tersebut, sesaat menyelami mata merah yang menatapnya dengan gelimang ekspetatif—memaut hatinya sekeras apapun ia membentengi diri.

"Aku—ma-maaf … saya tahu masih ada beberapa_ main-course_ yang belum dicicipi." Furihata lagi-lagi jadi yang pertama memutuskan tautan tatapan. "Tapi saya rasa Sakura Tujuh Warna akan jadi _highlight maincourse_ di pernikahan Anda."

Nihil respons dari sang klien, Furihata mengerling ragu. Akashi tengah memandangnya, ada riak dari ekspresi monotonis wajahnya yang hanya terlihat dari mata merahnya.

'_Kau suka?'_

Furihata menelisik derik emosi itu, dan pemahaman menyapu benaknya.

"Sa-saya … suka."

Bibir yang mengurva senyum tipis itu atas jawabannya menyebabkan Furihata tergemap.

"Kita pilih ini." Akashi mengetukkan sumpit ke cawan kecil itu. "Pilihkan juga untuk pencuci mulut dan hidangan penutup, Kouki."

Furihata beranjak menghampiri Tsugawa untuk menyampaikan keputusan yang telah mencapai mufakat. Ia tidak kembali ke sisi Akashi lantaran memutuskan untuk mencicipi langsung di sana saja. Alasan utama karena Akashi jelas memercayakan sepenuhnya urusan menu catering pada Furihata, alasan tersembunyinya adalah karena Furihata ingin bertindak leluasa tanpa tekanan mental sementara atensi Akashi padanya hanya membatasi ruang geraknya.

Pemuda yang akan melepas masa lajangnya itu pada hari ulang tahunnya memerhatikan anomali dalam hidupnya. Alis coklat terangkat, dahi berkerut, mulutnya menggiling kudapan satu per satu. Lucu sekaligus aneh, makanan itu bahkan bisa menyulut senyum sumringah yang kini selalu mati ketika Akashi ada di hadapannya.

Hidangan yang disantapnya menghambar. Kejadian yang terhampar—dan ia tahu sudah tergelar—tak seharusnya membuatnya tertampar. Ini pilihan terbaiknya—dan Akashi berusaha tegar.

"_A-ano…" _

Akashi memfokuskan atensi pada pemanggilnya. Mulut itu terbuka sedikit, terkatup, seperti ikan terdampar di pinggir pasir atau manusia yang menyeruak ke permukaan kenyataan. "Ada apa, Kouki?"

"U-uhm—" Furihata tak berani bertemu pandang, ia berjuang memikirkan Tsugawa berambut bob atau kribo alih-alih mengafirmasi Akashi memang sedang memandanginya. "—bisa tolong ikut saya sebentar? Ada beberapa menu yang sudah saya pilih, tapi saya butuh aprovasi untuk menjadikannya menu _catering_ di pernikahan Anda."

Akashi meletakkan sumpit. Beranjak dengan matanya menyorotkan instruksi pada Furihata agar memandunya. Furihata memunggunginya—lagi, ke _display_ makanan yang telah diletakkan ke atas lemari penghangat makanan. Akashi mengambil sumpit yang disediakan Tsugawa, mencicipi satu per satu makanan—tak menghiraukan sunyi mematikan. Meneliti satu per satu perfoma sajian yang menggoda nafsu makan.

Tsugawa mencatat menu-menu yang disebut Akashi, manggut-manggut menurut dari pesanan yang kliennya ajukan. Dilihatnya Furihata berkhianat—meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan Akashi, berlalu ke konter yang menyediakan dispenser sembari mengisi dua gelas air dengan air hangat.

"Berapa porsi yang ingin Anda pesan, Akashi-_sama_?" Tsugawa sadar dirinya berkeringat dingin melihat Furihata menaruh dua gelas di meja seraya mendudukkan diri—jelas tidak berniat membantunya menghadapi Akashi.

"Belum pasti. Perkiraanku sekitar seribu sampai dua ribu porsi." Akashi merunuti arah pandang Tsugawa—Furihata duduk meneguk airnya dan susah payah tak menghiraukan perhatian yang tertumpah padanya.

"Berarti dua kali lipat, ya?" Tsugawa terbelalak mendengar porsi pesanan. Benar-benar _royal wedding._ Ini kabar gembira—dan ia harus segera menginformasikan seluruh petinggi Seiho.

"Begitulah." Akashi membuang tisu yang tadi dipakainya untuk membersihkan bibir dari noda makanan ke tempat sampah terdekat. Melangkah meninggalkan Tsugawa yang matanya terjelma hijau imajiner bersimbol mata uang dollar dengan otak mendentingkan suara nyaring lemari kasir terbuka.

"Nanti akan kuberitahu Kouki jumlah undangan, baru buat makanan dua kali lipat dari jumlah orang yang hadir di pernikahanku nanti."

Furihata menaruh gelasnya ketika Akashi menghampirinya dan meraih segelas air hangat yang disiapkan manajer pernikahan tersebut untuknya.

"Sudah selesai?" Furihata berupaya mengagumi _kitchen-set_ para koki professional Seiho. "Ada lagi yang harus dilakukan?"

"Sudah. Detail apapun yang Seiho butuhkan, akan diberitahukan padamu untuk diinformasikan padaku. Akan kujawab melalui kau." Akashi tak mengindahkan gelagat gelisah Furihata yang duduk di kursi, menaruh gelas ke meja dengan suara bergema seruangan. Ia beranjak pergi.

"Ayo kita pulang, Kouki."

Furihata menatapi punggung tegap itu—yang entah kenapa serasa takkan terjangkau lagi olehnya, ketika Tsugawa mendekat.

"Oke, nanti aku terima detail _orders_ darimu, Furihata. Nomor ponselmu masih sama, 'kan?"

"Iya." Pemuda itu memandang Tsugawa, menghela napas—merasa lega. Tsugawa tak punya daya apapun yang dapat menyesakkan dirinya. Dan ia luput menyadari Akashi menghentikan langkah, mata magenta agak terbeliar mendengar konversai mereka. "Yang kuberikan padamu seminggu lalu."

"Oh, untuk yang seminggu lalu, ya? Omong-omong, _itu_ kuserahkan pada Kasuga-san." Tsugawara memiringkan kepala sambil mengelus dagu. Dia mengesah kecewa. "Sayang sekali, kalau begitu Kasamatsu dan kau akan segera—"

"A-ah!" Furihata menyabet tangan Tsugawa yang semula membelai rambut halus di dagu. Menjabatnya keras-keras. "Pokoknya, mohon kerjasamanya lagi, oke? Aku pulang dulu. Sampai nanti."

Pemuda yang memilihkan semua menu catering itu salah tingkah saat akhirnya menyadari Akashi tengah mengawasinya dengan roman ekspresi tak erbaca. Sel-sel otaknya mendidih, histeris mencari solusi agar konversasi apapun nanti di mobil dengan Akashi tidak akan lagi menjadi pembicaraan mati. Atau hal lain yang amat brilian, ia bisa kabur—

"Ayo, Kouki."

—ukh, lupakan. Mendelik pada Tsugawa yang melongo tak mengerti, Furihata diderik mimik setengah hati meratapi nasib, mengekori Akashi keluar dari gedung tersebut.

Tidak memperbaiki suasana, di luar langit digelayuti manjanya awan-awan gembul kelabu. Helaan napasnya terevaporasi pada temperatur dingin udara yang menyebabkan dingin menggigil hingga ngilu menusuk-nusuk tulang. Furihata menyerah akan resolusi untuk kabur dari Akashi, ia memilih menghadapi—apapun resikonya nanti. Lagipula ia tidak mau mati kedinginan.

Akashi segera menyalakan _air conditioner_ yang disetel ke level penghangat. Memindai sekilas Furihata yang giginya bergemelutuk sembari memasang sabuk pengaman, lantas meringkuk di kursi, menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangan mencari kehangatan. Akashi hanya menatap, kemudian menghela udara, menyalakan mesin mobil. Sesaat memanaskan mesin, barulah menyetirnya meninggalkan destinasi terakhir dari rencana mereka.

Furihata melirik takut-takut Akashi dari kaca spion. Mengenal karakteristik pemuda yang mendapatkan beasiswa ke Inggris itu, Akashi bukan tipikal yang banyak bicara bila memang tidak diperlukan. Ini amat dilematis, Akashi bicara—ia takut. Tapi bila diam dan terlalu distan, ia lebih takut lagi. Karena tidak seperti Akashi yang bisa membaca personanya semudah membaca buku terbuka, Furihata pikir ia sama sekali awam dengan kepribadian Akashi yang sebenarnya.

Keheningan kali ini menegangkan—serasa hembusan karbondioksida memblokir faringnya.

_Advisor_ pernikahan sang pengendara itu ingin bertanya mereka sesungguhnya akan kemana—karena destinasi telah dicapai. Ia ingin meminta sketsa Rosario. Ingin tahu detail pernikahan mengenai undangan yang Akashi mau dan konsep foto_ pra-wed _yang dijanjikan. Ingin mengerti mengenai mengurus surat perizinan antar-Negara. Tapi semua itu tergelontor akibat ciutan nyali—apalagi Akashi kini mengaktivasi mode indignan yang paling Furihata tidak suka.

Keduanya bungkam, hanya derum _air conditioner_ dan racauan dengung mesin mobil, sesekali benturan daun dan ranting kering di kaca jendela, berbicara menepis kesunyian mencekam.

Furihata bingung ketika Akashi melajukan mobilnya memasuki sebuah _café_ dengan sistemasi _order take away_. Pemuda bersurai magenta itu membuka jendela, membiarkan pelayan menyambutnya dengan cara ramah dan klise. Ia memesan segelas _Hot Latte_ dan _Café au Lait_ , ditambah dua _club sandwich,_ dan dua botol air mineral. Pelayan mencatatkan pesanannya lalu sopan memintanya untuk lanjut ke konter berikutnya.

Akashi masih tak hirau pada Furihata yang terlampau bingung, menyetir mobil ke pemberhentian berikutnya. Pelayan lain menyebutkan nominal total harga makanan yang dibeli, Akashi merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang pecahan sepuluh ribu yen. Satu pelayan asisten memberikan sekantung besar bungkusan yang memadukan aroma kopi, kentang goreng, dan harum lezat _sandwich_.

Furihata mengerjapkan mata ketika Akashi membuka dompet dan meliriknya, curiga. Menjauhkan dompetnya dari sudut pandang mata berpupil mungil yang terkerjap dirundung bingung.

"Tolong pegang dulu, Kouki."

Akashi menjejalkan semua bungkusan pada Furihata. Kemudian mengambil kembalian uang yang diulurkan si pelayan diimbuh ucapan terima kasih dan semoga datang kembali. Menyimpan kembalian ke dompet dan menaruh dompetnya di _dashboard_—terbuka dan kilauan cahaya konter rasanya memantulkan sesuatu, Akashi berdecak dan lekas menyambar dompetnya sendiri untuk disimpan ke kantung. Ia menyetir lagi hingga galardonya keluar dari lingkup jajaran resto terkenal.

"Ehm … panas." Furihata bergumam takut. Menggelinjang perlahan, pangkuannya panas karena disengat kalor yang merambat dari kentang goreng dan sandwich hangat. Tangannya memegang dua gelas minuman yang juga sama panasnya.

Akashi mengerling teman mengemudinya selintas. "Sabar sebentar."

Furihata berjengit horror ketika galardo Akashi malah salip kanan-kiri mobil lain dengan kecepatan yang menyaingi talu-talu pilu dentum jantungnya. Meski kedua tangannya kebas akan panas, tapi toh ia tetap mencengkeram erat kedua minuman tersebut. Kalau tumpah, malah tubuhnya yang akan kena siram—dan ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Galardo itu memasuki jalur lambat, lalu melaju memasuki area yang ramai disambangi ketika malam menjelang.

Taman musim gugur.

Furihata terkesima dan melupakan nasib badannya panas tak karuan—dalam makna denotasi karena tubuhnya ditindih makanan dan minuman panas.

Kendati malam mulai menggagahi senja, sisa-sisa buntalan awan terbias selendang merah muda di langit yang dijamahi warna indigo menyemburati langit, menaungi taman. Indah. Taman yang dibingkai pepohonan lebat akan daun-daun bergradasi merah kecoklatan dan ranting mulai mengisut, rumput-rumput terpotong rapi yang keemasan di balik pagar pembatas. Lampu-lampu benderang taman menerangi warna-warni musim gugur yang menakjubkan.

Hal klise yang menggugurkan impresi spektakuler taman itu hanyalah ini malam minggu, pasangan-pasangan saling memadu cinta yang seolah amat sakral tanpa pandang waktu.

"E-eh." Furihata kaget ketika ada tangan lain—hangat seperti yang dia ingat, mengambil segelas minuman dari tangannya. Menarik keluar sebuah bungkusan berisi sandwich dan kentang goreng.

"Mungkin kau sudah kenyang karena seharian ini kau makan di Yosen dan Seiho," Akashi tenang bertutur, memundurkan kursinya sedikit dan melepaskan sabuk pengaman, "aku berpikir ingin mengajakmu makan malam ke suatu tempat sebagai balas budi atas kerjakerasmu hari ini, tapi aku yakin kau tidak mau."

Furihata tertohok. Lantas menahan napas, Akashi menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Maaf aku hanya membelikan makan malammu ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang tidak akan kautolak."

Di luar mobil hitam metalik yang dihujani daun-daun kering teranggas, gelak tawa kekasih-kekasih itu mengudara tanpa kandas—merayap hingga ke dalam galardo.

Ironi.

"Maaf menyusahkan." Furihata melirih—membenarkan pernyataan yang Akashi kemukakan, menundukkan kepala memandang bungkusannya. "Terima kasih."

Akashi beringsut sedikit, lengan kanan terjulur ke belakang.

Furihata yang heran dengan pergerakannya menoleh ke kiri, tak mengantisipasi kedekatan ekstrim mereka.

Sepasang pemuda membatu kaku ketika hidung seinci dari hidung lain—napas hangat saling menerpa wajah.

Akashi statis sesaat, mendekam sedalam manik solid kolong langit bergravitasi yang menariknya jatuh lagi dan lagi dan bibir yang digigit itu—

"Aku—" Akashi tahu Furihata tidak mengerti dirinya menahan napas karena ekshalasi gugup pemuda dengan mata kolong langit itu mengacaukan ritme ritmis jantungnya, ia berbisik, "—mau memberikan ini."

_Terlalu dekat! Ya Tuhan—tolong! _Furihata yakin pandangannya mulai berkunang—dan kunang-kunang itu kini memekat merah warnanya.

—Furihata impuls memutar kepalanya seratus delapan puluh derajat ke sisi jendela kanan. Akashi mengerahkan kekuatan agak berlebih menarik ransel yang tergeletak di jok belakang. Dengan satu tangan, membuka ranselnya, mengambil sebuah buku. Membukanya di suatu halaman yang telah ditandai, menaruhnya di _dashboard_ di hadapan Furihata.

Kesenyapan menyelubungi keduanya seaneh alien berpelesir di bumi menggunakan UFO.

Furihata menggulir pandangan antara buku dan bungkusan makanannya. Lalu melirik Akashi setengah hati, mencari pengalih atensi dengan meretakkan kecanggungan yang menertawakan keduanya. "Boleh … sambil makan?"

Ini pertama kali Akashi membuang pandang lurus ke depan. Berekshalasi agak dalam, melirik Furihata yang tengah menggigit bibir. Lega menjalar di antara kacau debar jantungnya. "Tentu."

Dalam hati, Furihata mengutuk lagi lampu taman yang terlalu benderang, atau Akashi yang perlu dirutuk karena mata merahnya bergelimang brilian dibias cahaya lampu taman, atau senyum samarnya yang terlalu terang.

Mungkin juga dirinya merutuki Akashi yang mempersulit situasi antara mereka berdua. Entahlah. Otaknya disfungsi mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Furihata memilih menyesap minumannya perlahan-lahan seraya memapar perhatian ke taman—secara tiba-tiba tampak atraktif baginya.

Keduanya makan dalam diam. Akashi melirik Furihata—yang baru hari ini ia sadari Furihata mungkin tidak suka dipandang olehnya—tengah mendengus, mata lurus ke depan menembus jendela dan mulutnya penuh dengan kentang goreng bersaus pedas. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Furihata, mengerti penyebab kenapa pemuda itu tampak sebal.

Tidak sedikit pasangan kekasih bermesraan bertebaran di taman. Terekspos segamblang kelam malam bersemaikan bintang-gemintang yang berkedap-kedip menggoda bulan.

Akashi tengah menyesap kopinya, Furihata sedang melayangkan gigitan besar pada _sandwich_ tuna lezat yang dibelikan untuknya, ketika keduanya tak sengaja memergoki sepasang sejoli berciuman di bangku. Sepertinya ciuman mereka memanas sampai keduanya berguling terjatuh dari bangku, bergemul menembus semak belukar. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana kelanjutan sesi bercumbu dua sejoli tersebut.

Furihata tersedak hebat. Ia mencengkeram dadanya yang sesak. Akashi refleks menepuk-nepuk punggung kurus itu dengan tangan kanan—tangan kiri tengah menggenggam segelas karton kopi.

"A-astaga … bagaimana mereka bisa melakukan hal itu di tempat umum?" sahut pegawai Seirin itu dalam gerungan gerutu.

"Seperti kau tidak pernah melakukannya saja." Akashi melontar komentar, membiarkan nada geli merendahkan tersemat dalam setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Furihata tersendat untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini Akashi tertawa kecil, memijat-mijat pelan garis belikat pemuda itu dari kiri ke kanan—hampir seperti merangkulnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu—" Furihata menggelengkan kepala keras-keras.

"Oh, kau mengelak?" Alis magenta terangkat main-main, berpura-pura terkejut.

"Ti-tidak—"

"Ah, kau pernah melakukannya." Akashi menyeringai antagonis.

Furihata menatapnya horror dan terbatuk karena terburu-buru menelan sisa kunyahan makanannya. "Ma-ma-maksudku—hik!"

Tawa melelehkan sikap indignan dan distan Akashi ketika Furihata terceguk karena tindakan impulsif sendiri. Memberikan penekanan lebih di tangannya untuk membantu Furihata pulih dari cegukan dengan tepukan frekuentif di punggungnya. Kentara dalam riak roman wajahnya pemimpin dari Kiseki no Sedai itu menikmati ragam mimik Furihata yang ekspresif, antara malu, menderita, sebal, sekaligus salah tingkah.

"A-aku—err … oh, sudahlah … jangan tertawa di atas penderitaanku." Furihata membenturkan keningnya ke _dashboard_. Merinding mendengar tawa pelan itu dan merasakan tangan hangat yang membuat relung hatinya ngilu, memijat tulang belikat yang pegal bukan main.

Tidak perlu emperor eyes diaktivasi pun, Akashi tahu spektrum warna rambutnya mendebui tulang pipi tirus itu. Perasaan dingin yang sedari tadi Furihata tikamkan padanya, ternetralisir sedikit mendengar gaya bicara Furihata seperti yang biasanya—atau tepatnya serupa dengan ingatan yang tersisa dulu.

"Siapa yang tertawa." Tatapan mata magenta itu melunak ketika Furihata merilis suara serupa dengkuran kucing ketika bagian punggung dipijat olehnya. "Apa bagian ini terasa sakit?"

"Ngh—begitulah." Furihata memejamkan mata, terlena dengan sentuhan yang merelaksasi otot tubuhnya. "Terlalu lama duduk, mungkin."

Tangan Akashi berkelana ke leher jenjang Furihata untuk memijat yang otot-ototnya terasa keras dan kaku. Suaranya melembut. "Jam kerjamu terlalu banyak."

"Yeah, bisa jadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dari waktu ke waktu, proyek semakin banyak."

Furihata mendesah resah. Mana mungkin ia bilang jam kerja yang banyak sangat dibutuhkannya untuk meminimalisir waktu memikirkan seseorang yang pergi membawa seluruh hatinya dan ditakutkannya takkan pernah kembali. Atau suatu hari perasaannya yang malah akan mati. Akashi tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti.

"Lagipula, jam kerjaku tidak sebanyak para senior atau Kuroko dan Kagami."

"Aku baru tahu kau ternyata workaholic." Tangannya kini memijat gelang bahu kiri yang membuat Furihata berjengit pelan, merintih kesakitan karena bagian itu yang paling terasa pegal-linu dan Akashi mengucapkan maaf perlahan.

Menghembuskan napas panjang dari celah-celah gigi, kepulnya membuih putih tertangkap matanya, Furihata mendekap bungkusan makanannya ketika Akashi menyebutkan soal pekerjaan—berkenaan dengan profesinya, romannya menyendu teringat seseorang yang pernah menyebutnya seperti yang Akashi katakan.

Ah, ya … Furihata Kouki saat ini adalah manajer royal wedding untuk Akashi Seijuurou.

"Akashi-sama adalah orang kedua yang menyebut saya _workaholic_."

Gerakan Akashi lekas terhenti. Furihata impuls memutar kepalanya yang disandarkan di _dashboard_ menatap Akashi yang ternyata sedang lekat memandangnya dan tangan berhenti memiijat bahunya. Sebelah alis kecoklatan terangkat samar, ia tahu jenis ekspresi Akashi kali ini adalah raut kejengahan atau ketidaksukaan. Tapi bibirnya terkatup. Siratan mata merah sekilas meredup—dan itu berefek pada Furihata yang menghirup napas gugup.

Tanda Akashi belum mau mengemukakan apapun yang kini mengendapi benaknya. Furihata membiarkan—ia pun tidak yakin mau tahu.

"Apa agenda kita minggu depan, Kouki?" Akashi menyesap cairan pahit yang makin pahit di indera pencecapnya. "Selain ke Rakuzan."

Furihata menginjak-injak kekecewaannya yang bermuara ke permukaan. Menegakkan kepalanya lagi, ia mengendalikan kesadaran dirinya sembari membuka bungkusan _sandwich_. "Apa Anda sudah memutuskan mengenai orkestra, dokumentator, hadiah untuk pengantin perempuan, dan bintang tamu?"

"Sudah, kecuali dokumentator." Akashi mengawasi Furihata yang memakan tuna sandwich-nya dengan kekhidmatan berlebihan. "Hadiahnya akan dikerjakan Rakuzan bersamaan dengan suvenir. Orkestra dan bintang tamunya, aku pilih Shutoku."

Menahan menceletukkan komentar _"Sudah kukira kau pasti pilih Shutoku."_ yang nyaris tergelincir dari bibir, Furihata tak bisa menahan godaan penasaran untuk bertanya, "Hadiahnya apa?"

"Yang dia mau." Akashi menghunjamkan pandangan vertikal ke sepasang kekasih lain yang dimabuk asmara tertawa-tawa bahagia saling berkejaran mengitari air mancur di taman. Tsk. Mereka pikir mereka adalah pelakon drama India. Beruntung Furihata sedang bersamanya, kalau tidak entah apa yang akan Akashi lakukan untuk mengenyahkan mereka semua dari ruang pandang biner merah kembarnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita minggu depan ke Rakuzan dan Shutoku." Furihata turut mencatatkan keputusan itu di benaknya yang merana.

Jarum menit berketak-ketik untuk berevolusi jadi hitungan jam yang dipersunting kesunyian dalam altar mewah nan gelap mobil hitam metalik tersebut. Karena yang mengisi waktu sepi yang dilingkup taman beratmosfer berisik itu hanyalah gemersik bungkus makanan ataupun nyanyian klise deru mesin motorik.

Sungguh ironi. Dua orang yang semula sepasang kekasih kini dilumuri keheningan terjerat sulur ketegangan yang harusnya hanya terjadi pada sepasang orang asing baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Kau mau kuantar kemana?" Akashi menyimpan sampah bungkusan makanan di kantung plastik, menaruhnya dalam laci mobil di bawah dashboard kursi penumpang yang ditempati Furihata.

Usai menenggak minumannya, Furihata meremas gelas karton dan mengikuti tindakan Akashi seraya mengerling bingung sang pemilik yang mobilnya ia tumpangi. "Saya tidak mau kemana-mana."

Mendengus geli merendahkan, Akashi memperjelas pertanyaannya. "Kau mau kita diam di sini selamanya?"

Furihata refleks menggeleng-gelengkan kepala keras-keras. Punggungnya dijalar getar sensasi familiar memikirkan mereka berdua diam di sini selamanya dengan situasi dan kondisi lebih mengerikan daripada berdiri di tepi tebing dititah dan untuk loncat bunuh diri.

"Mau kuantar pulang?"

Remasan keras dan sampah disumpalkan ke kantung plastik menimbulkan bunyi gaduh yang tak wajar. "Ti-tidak. Turunkan saja saya di halte bus terdekat. Saya akan kembali ke Seirin."

"Kuantarkan." Akashi membuat keputusan sesukanya. Lirikan tajam matanya membungkam Furihata dari penolakan yang hendak ditandaskan.

Mobil yang jadi lirikan para pasangan dengan decak kagum itu terpaksa harus mengeluh kecewa karena akhirnya beranjak pergi. Furihata mematri taman asri itu dalam setapak memori—menepis intuisi yang ingin menyimpan kenangan hari ini bersama Akashi. Hari pertama mereka bersama lagi—dalam makna konotatif, menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari.

Furihata melirik Akashi yang fokus mengendarai mobil. Memerhatikannya secara seksama. Tangan dengan lekukan urat menonjol memegang setir, jari-jemari kapalan yang dulu biasa menggenggam tangannya atau membelai rambutnya tervisualisasi lebih panjang dari seharusnya, mata merah brilian yang tak pernah kehilangan pendar impresi brilian memancarkan kejeniusan, rambut merah yang

Furihata baru menyadari sudah memanjang ketimbang terakhir kali mereka bertemu—terjatuh menutupi dahi dan membingkai fitur wajahnya, garis-garis kedewasaan menggurat sosoknya penuh elegansi.

Postur tubuhnya sepertinya sedikit lebih tinggi—Furihata menahan kembangan senyum di wajahnya karena tinggi badan adalah perihal agak sensitif bagi Akashi—dan bahunya tetap tegap, lehernya jenjang seperti sedia kala, punggungnya tegak, dadanya bidang—dan dulu Furihata selalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana.

Pandangannya menjajaki lagi ke sisi kanan wajah Akashi—dilihat dari samping tetap saja membuatnya sesak napas. Lirikan matanya, dan bibirnya—yang dulu—

"Ada sesuatu yang salah dariku, Kouki?"

—menciumnya. Sial. Tidak bisakah dirinya berhenti mengingat masa lalu?!

Furihata nyaris _headbangs_ ke _dashboard _sang pemilik galardo yang bibirnya terkurva enigmatis.

"Ti—tidak." Kepala yang dianugerahi helai-helai sewarna maple musim gugur itu membanting ke samping kiri. Menggigit bibir, paras memanas. Matanya terpaling ke jalan dan marak lampu-lampu mobil yang menyiksa lensanya.

Akashi tak memaksakan bertanya lebih jauh. Paham bahwa Furihata tadi meneliti dirinya—dan ia tak menaruh ekspetasi terlalu tinggi ada pendar pesona di netra semungil biji coklat. Ia memagnetkan atensi setipis kertas karkil yang ditulisi rahasia dan tidak berintensi untuk disibak.

Melirik kerutan dalam di dahi yang berceceran anak-anak rambut kecoklatan—tanda pemiliknya berpikir keras, hidungnya yang kembang-kempis, bibir yang digigit—kebiasaan yang Akashi kenali sebagai kegugupannya, alis matanya terlengkung ke dalam—tanda pemuda tersebut mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, dan ceruk matanya melekuk dalam bilur keraguan entah apa.

"Kouki?"

"_Ha'hai?" _

"Kukira kau tidur."

"Tidak." Furihata berupaya merilekskan diri. Rahangnya terasa kaku, tulang pipinya liat tatkala ia berusaha tersenyum. "Tadi sudah tidur."

"Kalau lelah, tidur saja."

"Tidak." Penolakan berturut-turut. "Nanti Anda sendirian lagi."

Kata-kata itu meluncur lebih cepat daripada kecepatan cahaya yang menyeruak retina mereka. Akashi terkejut, dijerat sedikit keraguan akan fungsi indera pendengarannya, menoleh ke samping. Ekspresi Furihata kosong seakan ia baru saja merilis fakta bahwa sebenarnya bumi tidak pernah sendiri, ada bulan yang selalu menemani.

Bibir Akashi meliuk senyum. "Bagus. Jangan tidur."

Suara itu selembut dayu biola yang mengalunkan lagu pembuai mimpi-mimpi menjanjikan kahyangan seribu angan. Tangan yang berkeringat dingin akibat efek samping ketegangan mencabik fabrik mantelnya, merutuki kalimat bodoh yang terutarakan sejelas kutub utara dan kutub selatan, bagaimanapun mereka terpisah pasti akan selalu menyatu.

"_Hai'." _

Dan lidahnya tidak menurut pada instruksi otaknya. Furihata menggeleng cepat sekilas, mendepak kemungkinan sinting yang berlintang pukang laknat menginvasi kewarasan otaknya. Mengalihkan perhatian untuk meminimalisir kecanggungannya, tangannya meraih sebuah buku yang terbuka dan tergeletak—sempat terlupakan.

Sebuah halaman putih bersih ditinta hitam dengan torehan sketsa halus estetis rancangan suvenir pernikahan terbaik. Seuntai Rosario dengan mata bandul sebuah senjata—semacam senapan laras panjang—bersanding dengan gunting. Furihata tertegun, jemarinya gemetar meraba mata bandul yang tergantung di rantai itu. Desain menakjubkan dan familiar baginya. Pijar hidup di matanya—dan Akashi menyadarinya.

Lain halnya dari mencerah roman wajah sang advisor pernikahan, airmuka sang calon pengantin kembali non-ekspresif.

"Boleh saya simpan sketsa ini?"

"Bawalah minggu depan bersamamu, sketsa itu harus diserahkan ke Rakuzan."

"Uhm."

Sisa-sisa perjalanan mereka disekap ngilunya senyap. Mungkin di balik pekat abu-abu awan yang posesif, ia hendak menyembunyikan kedap-kedip menggoda sembulan bintang yang bertaburan di hamparan legam malam.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kouki?"

"Ho-hoaahm."

"Mengantuk?"

"Se-sepertinya."

"Jangan tidur."

"Se-semoga."

"Kouki."

"…_ha-hai'_. Err, kalau ketiduran?"

"Akan kubangunkan."

"Ukh. Hai'."

Meski demikian, Furihata memejamkan matanya yang memedas diburamkan air. Menormalkan hela-hirup, mengatup bibir, menyanggakan kepala ke bentangan sabuk pengaman. Ia lelah. Toh kalaupun nanti ia benar-benar tertidur, Akashi akan membangunkannya. Karena perkataan entitas yang menyukai kata tirani itu perkataannya selalu absolut.

Harapannya seperti ranggasan dedaunan di ubun-ubun pohon, gugur.

Hembusan napas. Mobil terasa berhenti melaju. Ada keriat bangku, keriyap _air conditioner_ disetel ke level tertentu—pelosok-pelosok mobil oleh suhu hangat disembur. Wangi khas dan kehangatan familiar pada Furihata terbanjur.

Takut—akan sesuatu yang ia jaga agar hidup melintasi batas waktu, Furihata berpretensi tidur.

Sentuhan halus di pipi. Seolah penyentuhnya itu takut menginjak ranting reyot yang reras di musim gugur.

"Bilang saja kalau kau lelah."

Furihata oleh lara dibalur, dan Akashi jelas bukan pelipur.

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan, atau mungkin seperti malam-malam sendiri tersepi enam tahun terakhir merindu dendam, bisa jadi hingga malam-malam terakhir jelang hari pernikahan Akashi, Furihata pilu—tahu ia akan menghayati malam menua bersama secercah cahaya sayup rembulan di sela celah kerai lantaran tak bisa tidur.

Furihata tak tahu lagi mana yang lebih membunuh dirinya sepelan kecepatan siput. Merindukan seseorang yang hidup, bernapas, antah-berantah di negeri yang tidak diketahui seperti ia mengerti seluk-beluk rinai sakura musim semi dan konstan diekshalasikannya mimpi-mimpi akan kepulangan dari setiap hela napasnya. Atau—

"_Oyasuminasai_, Kouki."

—berada begitu dekat dengan yang entitas paling dirindu, tapi tidak bisa memberitahukan seberapa pedih rindu yang dibelenggu oleh rentangan jarak, larikan waktu, dan tamparan akan kenyataan.

**.**

**To be continue**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**(*) Glosarium**

**Negosiasi: **perundingan, diskusi, atau musyawarah untuk mencapai mufakat/kesepakatan/persetujuan.

**Tender: **proses penawaran dalam lelang proyek, umumnya adalah kerja dalam bidang konstruksi.

**Aanjwizing: **proses penjelasan lelang dalam prosedur tender.

**Stakeholder: **individu-individu atau pihak-pihak yang terlibat dalam proyek baik secara negatif maupun positif.

**Vendor: **istilah bagi pemasok properti atau komoditi dalam lingkungan proyek.

**Invoicing: **sistem pembayaran. Dalam dunia bisnis, biasanya sistem pembayaran bergantung pada kesepakatan stakeholder.

**Profit**: keuntungan. Dalam bisnis, biasanya pebisnis cenderung mengucapkan "profit" dalam keuntungan yang positif, karena arti "keuntungan" dalam bahasa Indonesia seringkali disalahartikan dalam sudut pandang negatif.

**Marinate: **Bahan makanan yang sudah direndam/didekam atau diungkep dalam bumbu agar bumbu meresapi makanan dengan jangka waktu lama untuk mendapatkan citarasa makanan yang gurih.

**Ushiojiru: **sup/kaldu berwarna bening dari kerang.

**Uster: **dalam bahasa Jepang, disebut juga kecap Inggris.

**Blue cheese**: Keju unik dengan tebaran jamur biru, di permukaan ataupun di dalamnya. Keju ini merupakan keju dengan aroma paling kuat dan rasa yang paling tajam. Rasanya asin tetapi ada beberapa versi mild yang lebih enak di mulut.

**Suimono: **masakan Jepang yang berjenis sup.

**Highlight maincourse: **hidangan paling utama yang jadi sorotan karena keistimewaan di antara sajian-sajian kudapan utama lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Err, saya sebenarnya hanya belajar selintas mengenai Manajemen dalam Pengantar dan Proyek. Dan kebetulan banget berguna dalam fanfiksi ini. Karena itu, bila ada kekeliruan dalam penempatan istilah atau sistematika ilmunya, tolong segera koreksi saya agar dapat segera diperbaiki. *ojigi* kalau istilah makanan, trims Wikipedia (seperti biasa). Terima kasih. **

**Untuk maincourse Nanatsu no Sakura, ini terinspirasi dari Korean dishes (maaf, saya lupa namanya #duesh) pas nonton acara masak KBS. Jadi ada beberapa macam makanan warna-warni, ditaruh dalam panci berbentuk donat yang di tengahnya ada kuah untuk saus atau kaldu yang menjadi teman makanan warna-warni itu. Makanan yang populer dan masuk jadi salah satu top menu kudapan dalam Korean-waves karena sajian artistik nan estetiknya. (sementara yang saya pikirkan pas nonton cuma "Wah, warna-warni mirip Kisedai!")**

**Nah, sebelum saya dikira nggak waras dan nggak realistis karena: "Kok bisa cumi-cumi warna biru muda?" … pada kenyataannya, memang ada. Ada restoran yang sangat terkenal di Thailand—buka cabang dimana-mana tapi baru ada satu di Jakarta, namanya Blue Thai Curry. Makanan yang dihidangkan memang punya cita rasa khas Thailand—dominan asam dan pedas. Restoran itu memang menyajikan makanan warna biru dengan rasa kari. Biasanya restoran tersebut menyajikan menu hidangan seputar mie dan seafood. Tidak diinformaskan resep rahasia mereka bagaimana bisa memasak makanan hingga berwarna biru. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini, makanan warna-warni seperti itu memang mulai populer di Jepang. **

**Di Indonesia, umumnya menu paket catering pernikahan itu prasmanan. Tapi di Jepang, tergantung. Adat istiadat pernikahan mereka biasanya satu set box menu appetizer, maincourse, dan desserts biasa jadi sepaket. Mereka nggak merusuh mengambil menu makanan sendiri karena sudah dijatah porsi dan paket per tamu undangan. **

**Silakan cek pada Mbah gugel—karena saya meriset ke Mbah serba tahu ini juga. X) **

**Bagian "mengarang"-nya, adalah namanya Nanatsu no Sakura—ini saya yang buat. Karena nama Korea-nya saya lupa—terlalu sulit untuk saya ingat. **

**Kalau ada yang kepikiran … "Apa nyambungnya wedding catering antara nanatsu no sakura, strawberry parfait, dan strawberry cheese cakes?!" … well, silakan tebak-tebak sendiri. *nyengir polos* #dibabet**

**Puas, ya, chapter ini kayaknya hampir full of AkaFuri. *wink* **

**.**

_**And see you latte~ **_

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

_**.**_

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk RnR fic saya, ataupun memberikan fave/follow/faves. Saya senang sekali. X"D**

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_**. **_**Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**_** I don't own it and don't take any commercial advantages nor profit through my fanfiction.**_

**Warning: Alternate universe, super incredibly OOC, rather TWISTED, lime, typo(s), SHOUNEN-AI/MALEXMALE, simple diction, fast pace, etc. **

**Special backsound: Gray Paper **_**by**_** Yesung (O.S.T That Winter the Wind Blows)**

_**Italic: flashback**_

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan **_**warnings**_**. Jadi, jik ada tidak yang disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

_**.**_

_**Have a nice read! **_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_Saat itu, musim gugur dikecam ajalnya. _

_Histori kelak takkan mengingat hari itu, tidak ketika kemarin lusa mereka pilu ditinju kenyataan—mengenai kehilangan. _

_Banyak sekali orang. Daun-daun kering bergemertak terinjak-injak, basah—dihujani air tumpah-ruah. _

_Akashi Seijuurou pikir tidak seharusnya di hari yang saputan matahari hanya berupa kerjapan kejam—sendu, orang-orang akan datang—dan pasti pergi, mungkin takkan datang lagi. _

_Deru pesawat yang merambahi awan berangan kandas menyisakan kepul asap. Penghormatan terakhir. _

_Sampai beberapa hari ke depan, bisa jadi hitungan minggu atau sebulan bahkan dua bulan lagi, tempat ini masih akan ramai. Di tahun-tahun berikutnya, bisa jadi hanya beberapa yang masih menyimpan ingatan untuk datang, atau selalu ada pilihan bagi mereka untuk melupakan. _

_Ironinya, betapa pun tanah-tanah digersangkan dingin itu akhirnya dihujani rintik hangat nan asin—terhimpun emosi-emosi yang dibelenggu pilu, tetumbuhan menolak untuk merekahkan hidup mereka. Seakan mengejek, bahwa saat itu—menyapa halo pada sayup harum salju, adalah deklarasi bahwa mereka mati suri. _

_Dan yang mati, tidak akan bisa hidup kembali. _

_Akashi Seijuurou sudah paham sejak kecil. Sejak ia bisa mengingat ibunya takkan pernah tersenyum lagi padanya. Tidak akan pernah memeluknya lagi. Tidak akan bisa membelai kepalanya lagi. Takkan bisa memanggil nama aslinya dengan panggilan sayang itu. Ibu tidak akan bisa menyayanginya lagi. _

_Langkahnya terhenti di suatu sudut. Pohon tinggi ditanduskan cuaca, sekering artefak tengkorak purba, rikuh mereraskan daunnya pada tumpukan-tumpukan tanah baru bertabur bunga. _

_Ah. Bocah itu sendiri lagi. _

_Dan lagi-lagi menangis. _

_Tsk. Dasar cengeng. _

_Dia pasti individu awam tentang kehilangan. _

_Dia pasti baru tahu mengerikannya perasaan ditinggalkan. _

_Akashi berjalan menghampirinya yang sendiri, kaki sedemikian keji menapaki ranting kering. Berisik. Sepasang mata sepilu retakan maple tergulir padanya. _

_Ah, mata itu lagi, ekspresi ini lagi, seperti kemarin lusa. _

_Hampir seperti dirinya yang dulu._

'_Percuma saja, sebanyak apapun kau menyia-nyiakan airmatamu, bunga dan rumput tidak akan tumbuh jika masa mereka mencuat di muka bumi telah usai.'—ini yang ingin Akashi ucapkan padanya. Tapi rana telah bicara dalam roman derita wajahnya, dan Akashi batal mengatakannya. _

_Tidak perlu diberitahu, bocah tersebut sudah tahu. _

_Akashi kini mengerti, hari ini bocah itu punya alasan untuk menangis. Dan hari ini, benar-benar bukan untuknya—tak seperti kemarin lusa. _

_Akashi memutuskan duduk di sisinya. Tangannya terangkat, menepuk kepala yang tertunduk dalam, menyentuh helai-helai coklat yang tersangkut di jarinya. Tch, wangi, maskulin yang bersemi tapi masih pekat aroma remaja. Matanya—amat berair, bicara tentang duka mendalam. Dan bocah itu menghambur padanya. _

_Di sela histeris yang bergema miris, dan gemericik tangis, dengung simpati tak berguna terus berdesis, Akashi berpikir bahwa seguk kakofoni bocah yang membasahi pangkuannya ini tak tahu bagaimana caranya, ternaturalisasi membuatnya mengilas balik. _

_Sekeping kenangan biru di masa lalu, Akashi juga belajar tentang kehilangan. Ditinggalkan. Dan tegar berjuang untuk tak melupakan. _

_Hari itu, atau mungkin sejak dua hari yang lalu, Furihata Kouki harus belajar pedih realita tentang kehilangan. Siap tak siap, menghadapi kenyataan ditinggalkan. Dan berani untuk menyongsong masa depan. _

_Mereka sama-sama mengalami. Getir ini yang mereka resapi. Hanya mereka yang mengerti karena sama-sama telah memiliki; distopia ini. _

**.**

**#~**~#**

**Special Alternate Ending "Saigou ni Iezu ni Ita", **

**Special gift for Akashi Seijuurou's birthday, **

**.**

**.**

**Ienakatta Omoi wo**

_**(My feelings that I kept from you)**_

**.**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

"_Ohayou." _

"_Ohayou_—o-oi, Furi, kau baik-baik saja?"

Fukuda melongo melihat temannya terhuyung masuk ke ruang kantor utama. Matanya bengkak, berkantung menghitam. Skleranya dijalar akar semu kemerahan.

Entah kenapa setiap Sabtu dan Senin, Furihata selalu terseok ke kantor dengan kemuraman yang meneriakkan: _"Hidup segan, mati pun enggan."_

Hanya jajaran petinggi Seirin _Wedding Organizer_ yang takkan bertanya ada apa dengan salah satu advisor mereka.

Furihata melemparkan ranselnya ke meja, menghempaskan bokongnya ke kursi roda, bersandar nyaman seraya melipat lengan. "Hmm. Aku oke."

"Sama sekali tidak." Kawahara menimpali. Diletakkannya secangkir kopi susu hangat di depan kawannya yang sesuram _zombie_ gentayangan.

Furihata tak ambil pusing semenyedihkan apa dia terlilhat sekarang. Bukan maunya tak bisa tidur dan hanya berguling-guling stress di ranjang memikirkan hari ini setelah mengecek kalender. Hari khusus tertentu dalam setahun—baginya. Masih terkait dengan klien sialannya yang menambah panjang rentetan alasannya tak kunjung memejamkan mata setiap malam. Tangannya menangkup segelas kopi susu, menyesapnya sedikit.

"Pekerjaanku banyak," segah Furihata, menghindar dari pandangan menyelidik kedua sahabatnya.

Fukuda dan Kawahara serempak menggeleng. Biasanya juga pekerjaan Furihata membludak—seperti mereka berdua, tapi Furihata tetap bisa menjaga waktu tidurnya dengan baik—kecuali menjelang _deadline_ proyek. Ah, ya. Sebentar lagi ada satu proyek Furihata yang _deadline_.

"Oi, Furihata, tadi Kasamatsu-_san_ telepon ke kantor." Izuki yang menyadari kedatangan juniornya itu menghampiri. "Tadi katanya dia meneleponmu, tapi tidak diangkat. Jadi dia mengecek lewat telepon kantor, tapi kau tadi belum datang."

Furihata refleks menaruh gelas minumannya, cairan coklat muda itu beriak dan memercik sedikit ke meja. Advisor muda itu tergesa mencari ponselnya. Menumpahkan tasnya ke meja dan mengobrak-abrik barangnya. Nihil hasil, ia meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri, dan baru sadar ponselnya tersimpan aman di saku kemeja pendek berlengan sebahu yang ia pakai di balik mantel.

Dilihatnya ada dua _miscall_ dari Kasamatsu. Begitu ia mengecek _setting_ ponselnya, ternyata memang _silence _tanpa vibrasi. Pantas saja Furihata tidak tahu ada panggilan masuk. Buru-buru ia mengganti _setting_ suara di telepon genggamnya.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi kau sudah rusuh, Furihata?"

Yang dilemparkan tanya mengalihkan atensi ke sumber suara. Seniornya yang sempat cidera kaki dan menjalani medikasi di Amerika tersenyum padanya, kemudian menyerahkan sebuah map berisi faksi dokumen kontrak kerja.

"_Fix."_ Kiyoshi membuka map seraya memampangkan stempel khas dekorator ternama itu. Senyumnya kian melebar. "Kirisaki Dai ichi, dipimpin Hanamiya Makoto, akan menjadi dekorator untuk _royal wedding_ Akashi Seijuurou."

Sunyi menggilas konversasi riuh-rendah di ruang kantor utama.

Furihata berjengit mendengar nama itu santai dilantunkan seniornya. Bisik-bisik berderik di sekitarnya, memenuhi dirinya, meretakkan sesuatu dalam hatinya. Tapi ia berhasil menghalau keinginannya untuk mencaci-maki yang lain agar mereka bungkam—mereka tidak tahu sebenarnya yang kini terjadi.

"Hei. Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Akashi-_sama_ menyiapkan semua ini untuk Furihata-_san_?"

"Oh, kejutan manis sekali kalau begitu jadinya!"

"Hm-uhm! Aku juga pikir begitu. Bagaimanapun, kalian lihat tidak waktu dia pertama kali datang dan menatap Furihata-_san_ terus tersenyum dengan mata yang—"

"KERJA SANA! JANGAN MAKAN GAJI BUTA!"

Raungan ganas Kagami membuahkan pekik kaget. Yang berteriak tadi membanting pintu ruang kerja menutup. Pegawai-pegawai yang belum mengenal persona _ace_ Seirin _Wedding Organizer_ itu terbirit-birit, mencicit mohon ampun, dan Kagami balas dengan pelototan beringas. Para karyawati yang berkomentar tadi nyaris menangis, menyingkir sebelum Kagami melaporkan tindakan mereka ini pada Aida Riko—bisa-bisa nanti upah mereka dipangkas.

"Jangan berteriak begitu, Kagami-_kun_." Kuroko di sisinya tenang menyahut. "Suaramu membuat telingaku sakit."

Furihata tersenyum melirik Kagami—berkeringat dingin karena sadar itulah cara pemuda tersebut menolongnya, mengambil dokumen yang disodorkan Kiyoshi padanya. "Terima kasih, _Senpai_."

"Tidak juga. Ini karena kau sendiri mau menawarkan proyekmu pada mereka. Aku hanya membantu sedikit." Kiyoshi menepuk halus kepalanya, tidak sadar perlakuannya itu melenyapkan lekuk di bibir juniornya.

"Aku juga membawa kabar gembira untukmu, Furihata-_kun_." Kuroko tersenyum tipis pada pemuda yang wajahnya dihamburi helai-helai secoklat kopi susu. Ia membuka tasnya, mengambil dokumen seperti yang diserahkan Kiyoshi pada kawannya.

"Nijimura-_Senpai_ dan Momoi-_san_ sudah mengaprovasi tawaranmu. Nijimura-_Senpai _bilang, kau dan klienmu bisa langsung ke galerinya mendiskusikan serba-serbi untuk_ pra-wedding photos_ nanti. Sementara Momoi-_san_ bilang kau bisa menemuinya di Too atau ke butiknya langsung untuk memilih _wedding dress_."

Tiada respons.

Senyum sang advisor bayangan menyurut. Kepalanya dimiringkan, hendak mengetahui ekspresi kawannya. Seniornya mengangkat telapak tangan lebarnya, sama bingungnya karena pemuda biasa-biasa itu terdiam tak merespons.

Tarikan napas, dalam. Furihata mengedarkan pandangan. Suaranya ceria seperti biasa. Alisnya terlekuk ke bawah, dan matanya mengkhianati senyumnya. "Semuanya, terima kasih atas bantuan kalian."

Ia membungkukkan badan. Menegakkan tubuhnya, nyengir seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Diambilnya dokumen dari Kuroko dan mengucapkan terima kasih lagi.

Detik berikutnya, sebelum seseorang dari mereka sempat mencetuskan sesuatu agar Furihata tak perlu bersikap pretentif terhadap mereka, ponselnya berdering. Furihata pamit meninggalkan mereka dengan dokumen-dokumen aprovasi yang dibutuhkannya untuk_ royal wedding_.

"Ah, maaf aku tadi tidak mengangkat telepon, Kasamatsu-_san_. Ada apa?"

Mereka menyaksikan Furihata berkonversasi dengan lawan bicaranya. Sesekali mengangguk, beberapa kali tertawa, dan berseru antusias, kemudian bersuara halus memohon maaf.

Tapi matanya tidak bisa berbohong—lekat menatapi dokumen-dokumen di tangannya.

Di setiap map yang disisipkan dokumen aprovasi, ditulis tangan oleh Furihata nama proyek yang digarapnya.

_Royal Wedding_: _**Akashi Seijuurou**_.

.

#~**~#

.

Temperatur yang kian merosot ke titik beku buas menggigit-gigit dunia dalam cabikan dingin menusuk ke tulang rusuk. Masa transisi nuansa merah kecoklatan musim gugur yang menua akan segera digantikan musim penghujung tahun. Ekosistem bergelung dalam hibernasi daripada bergulat dengan raungan dingin yang menguras emosi dan kucuran kesabaran hati.

Furihata berdiri bersandar di dinding dingin pintu luar depan lobi utama, usai memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan Kasamatsu yang mengajaknya untuk bertemu karena mereka harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia bilang belum tahu mungkinkah mereka bisa bertemu.

Mengingat pasti Akashi akan hadir lagi dan satu hari ini khusus untuk kliennya tersebut. Selain itu, hari ini adalah satu-satunya hari dalam setahun yang ia tidak ingin melakukan apapun selain mengunjungi tempat itu.

Terlebih bukan berarti Furihata ingin mengistimewakan Akashi—dengan meluangkan satu hari khusus hanya untuknya, tapi ia masih ingin rasional untuk mengingatkan diri bahwa orang ini akan menikah dalam kurun waktu tak lebih dari empat baris minggu di almanak—serta tidak perlu dirinya berdekatan dengan seseorang yang memperlakukannya, seperti di masa lalu.

Mengesah lelah entah untuk kesekiankali, Furihata mengangkat tangan kiri untuk mengecek jamnya. Sebentar lagi Akashi datang—dan ia baru ingat hadiah ulang tahunnya ini … tsk. Terlalu banyak hal yang mengingatkannya pada sang klien, ketika seseorang yang seharusnya (hanya) jadi objek proyeknya itu tidak menggiling determinasi dan komitmennya dengan sentuhan serapuh ranting reyot nan kering.

Di saat yang sama, pandangannya melembut dan senyum mengukir bibir. Ah, ternyata Akashi masih memakai jam yang dipilihkannya dulu sebelum berangkat ke Inggris.

Tunggu.

Furihata ternganga horror saat realita mencambuk lamunannya, refleks ia menampar kedua pipinya sendiri. Menghangatkan pipi dari gumulan dingin, sekaligus menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak seharusnya terkesan merasa bahagia dengan kesadaran akan kesamaan hal sesepele jam tangan.

Galardo hitam metalik itu memasuki pelataran parkir. Furihata kali ini tak lagi tergagu bisu memandangi mobil—tepatnya, pengendaranya—seolah mendapati kereta kencana di antara becak-becak rakyat jelata.

Ia tak mau para pegawai Seirin _Wedding Organizer_ yang tak paham kronologi peristiwa, melongokkan kepala dari jendela atau lobi untuk terkesima dengan mobilnya—

Furihata bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil, mengenyahkan dugaan gosip-gosip mengerikan yang mungkin berseliweran di antara pekerja-pekerja kekurangan jam kerja di musim dingin. "_O- … ohayou._"

"_Ohayou_, Kouki." Suaranya halus, tenang, sedingin benturan angin yang menabrak kaca jendela bening.

—tapi Furihata lebih tidak mau lebih banyak lagi orang-orang menotis kehadiran serta mengetahui identitas si pengendara galardo hitam metalik ini. Kalau orang-orang tahu, Furihata tidak yakin dirinya sanggup mendengar komentar-komentar miring dari mereka yang tak paham situasi.

Sejenak keduanya dilekati kesunyian anomali.

Akashi mengingat hari ini, dan ia menanti Furihata yang gelisah untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu—mungkin meminta padanya. Tapi ditilik dari Furihata yang menghela kesah lelah, pasti sisi pengecut mengerucutkan keberanian untuk meminta.

Sesungguhnya, Furihata yang seperti ini menyulitkan Akashi untuk menebak gerak nalarnya.

"Hari ini kita tidak bisa ke Rakuzan. Minggu depan saja, bersamaan dengan kita ke Kaijou." Akashi melantakkan keheningan menyesakkan. "Agenda kita hari ini di seputar Tokyo saja. Kita tetap ke Shutoku, dan Too."

"Too?" gumam Furihata, seketika teringat aprovasi Momoi yang diinformasikan Kuroko.

"_Security Guards_, Too." Akashi menggeser persneling untuk memindahkan gigi mobil. "Mungkin orang biasa tidak akan membutuhkan sekuriti dalam pernikahan. Tapi aku membutuhkannya untuk pernikahanku."

Furihata menimang-nimang sejenak, lantas mengangguk tak kentara. Memikirkan latar belakang keluarganya, bisa jadi Akashi memang membutuhkan sepleton sekuriti untuk tidak mengacaukan acara pernikahannya.

"Kouki, untuk foto _pra-wedding_ sekaligus fotografer, aku kenal seorang fotografer. Dia pasti akan membantuku kalau aku meminta."

Furihata mencelos. Jari-jemarinya saling meremas dalam genggaman. Matanya menelusuri jalanan yang tiada batas tepi, berdesing melewati mobil, seakan hendak melahapnya dalam kenangan.

"Ta-tapi, Seirin su-sudah bekerja sa-sama dengan a-agensi pemotretan."

"Siapa fotografernya?" Akashi mencuri pandang sekilas pada Furihata.

"Nijimura-_san_." Furihata terbata berkata. "Ka-kalau Anda punya pilihan sendiri, a-akan saya konfirmasi pembata—"

Tawa kecil itu menggelitik ruang pendengaran sang advisor pernikahan.

"Jangan batalkan." Akashi menyimpan terbitan tanya di hatinya mengapa bisa mereka berpikiran hampir serupa, padahal ia dan Furihata adalah oposisi satu sama lain. "Yang kumaksud tadi juga adalah Nijimura-_san_."

"Ah—oh." Furihata tercenung sesaat, sesuatu dalam dirinya korslet mendengar tawa dan mendapati lirikan itu terarah padanya. "Syukurlah."

Akashi tak menanggapi lagi perkataan Furihata—yang kini memiliki kebiasaan untuk memutar kepala ke kanan menyaksikan jalanan berlari-lari semu di luar kaca jendela mobilnya.

Furihata baru sadar bahwa rute jalan yang mereka tempuh menyalahi petunjuk jalan bebas hambatan menuju Too. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya sedikit, kepalanya tertolah-toleh kanan-kiri, bingung. Hendak bertanya, namun niatnya ia kurung. Ingin bertanya pada Akashi, tapi keberaniannya terkungkung.

Barulah ketika akhirnya mobil Akashi memasuki wilayah tertentu, Furihata mencelos tak percaya. Kerongkongannya tercekat, hidung serasa tersumbat, pandangannya berkunang tak menyangka.

"Sudah sekian lama lama aku pulang dari Inggris, tapi belum sempat ke sini." Akashi akhirnya bicara. Ia memarkir mobil di area parkir yang lenggang nan sepi dari orang-orang. "Apa kau keberatan aku menemui _Okaa-sama _dulu?"

Gelengan kepala menjawab tanya Akashi.

"Kau mau ikut atau tunggu di mobil?"

Furihata tak memproses pertanyaan, instan menjawab, "Ikut." Ia melepas sabuk pengaman dengan gerakan perlahan. "A-apa—" Tak sengaja bersipandang dengan gelimang monokrom magenta yang adiktif. "—e-eh, ti-tidak. Maaf."

Akashi membiarkan saja. Kali ini ia bisa menerka apa yang sebenarnya hendak Furihata tanyakan.

Keluar dari mobil, Furihata berlalu untuk menghampiri penjual air, bunga, dan dupa. Sepasang kakek-nenek berusia renta yang dikenalnya—dan Akashi—sejak dulu. Sejak mereka paham perasaan mengerikan ditinggalkan, dan berjuang untuk tegar menjalani kehidupan.

Akashi mengunci mobil automatik, barulah menyusul pemuda bersurai coklat itu membeli benda-benda yang pasti dibawa setiap orang menyekar ke pemakaman. Dan ia membeli barang yang serupa.

Menjinjing belanjaan, keduanya berjalan beriringan. Akashi masuk ke kompleks pemakaman yang merefleksikan perbedaan strata dari entitas yang telah tiada. Ia menoleh, agaknya tak menyangka Furihata akan mengikutinya. Langkahnya terhenti. Pemuda yang mengikutinya hanya melemparkan pandangan tanya dengan roman keruh.

"Kau tidak ke makam keluargamu?"

Furihata terhenyak. Sorot mata hampa sekilas membalas pandangan mata magenta. Ternyata Akashi masih ingat hari ini. Pandangan dihempaskan ke rerumputan kemuning kering yang dipijak mereka. "A-Anda bilang … ma-mau ke makam Ibu Anda."

"Aku memang akan ke makam _Okaa-sama._ "Suara Akashi setenang air yang tak beriak akan emosi. "Kalau aku tanya apa kau mau kutemani menyekar hari ini, apa kau akan memperbolehkanku menemanimu?"

Furihata menggeleng pelan. "Ti- … tidak."

Seakan Akashi sendiri tahu ia tidak lagi ada dalam ranah privasi Furihata dan mempunyai peran sebagai seseorang penting yang dapat berada di sisinya untuk menjumpai jiwa-jiwa dengan raga diberangus bumi setelah sekian tahun lamanya.

Furihata meremas mantel coklat kopi susu yang dikenakannya, pikirannya liar merambah waktu-waktu yang telah lalu.

Sejak kepergian sang emperor absolut ke negeri persemayaman William Shakespeare itu, Furihata selalu datang sendiri ke makam. Mengomparasi dirinya yang seorang diri dan ketiadaan Akashi. Ia menghabiskan waktu lebih lama hanya bergumam—berbicara pada makam-makam.

Sekali dalam tahun-tahun amat tersepi sendiri itu, membiarkan dirinya meluruhkan apa yang selama ini dibekukan lakrimal matanya.

Akashi menahan tangannya yang nyaris membela helai-helai lapuk kecoklatan yang familiar bagi tangannya. Gestur refleks ini makin sulit dikendalikan—karena ada kalanya Akashi menemukan dirinya berhasrat menyentuh helai-helai coklat teracak lembut itu. Menyusun kata-katanya—dalam makna ambigu—dan penuh kehati-hatian sangat mengujarkannya.

"Kau bisa ikut denganku menemui _Okaa-sama_. Tapi sebagai kompensasi agar impas, aku juga akan ikut denganmu. Setelah itu, baru kita berangkat ke Too dan Shutoku."

Furihata melengakkan kepala. Akashi dilatari musim gugur yang menyendu karena akan berevolusi menjelma musim salju itu memenuhi dirinya. Ia menunduk, menghembuskan napas panjang, lantas mengangguk.

Kompensasi, huh. Furihata mengelukan lidahnya untuk tak menggulir kata-kata yang ia tahu hanya harapan sia-sia belaka; Akashi sebenarnya ingin menemaninya menyekar hari ini. Tapi tak mungkin, Akashi pasti hanya berintensi untuk menjenguk ibunya sendiri.

Namun di sudut hati kecilnya, ia ingin sekali membenarkan pemikirannya sendiri: Akashi memang ada di sini untuk menemaninya menyekar pagi ini.

Astaga. Ia berspekulasi lagi tentang Akashi.

Seseorang, adakah tabib yang dapat menyembuhkan keegoisan dirinya ini?

Oh, sudahlah.

Furihata merutuki diri dalam hati, menuruti jejakan Akashi memasuki area pemakaman kasta elit.

Terlihat dari rupa pemakamannya yang bukan hanya gundukan tanah berpermukaan ilalang tandus musim gugur. Bertancapkan gelondongan kayu berbentuk tanda tambah dengan ukiran waktu lahir dan wafat mereka yang terdekam di bawahnya, tapi juga makam-makamnya dipagari keramik dan ditanami bunga-bunga.

Beberapa makam bahkan dinaungi arbor cantik yang terpelihara kerawatannya karena orang-orang kelas atas biasa menyewa individu tertentu untuk menjaga memorial terakhir mereka yang tiada di muka bumi.

Dan makam ibunda Akashi itu termasuk golongan terakhir.

Advisor pernikahan tersebut memerhatikan saksama kliennya menaruh karangan bunga di dekat bingkai foto yang terletak di atas keramik marmer obsidian mengilat pemagar makam.

Tangan hangat itu mengelus permukaan fotonya yang melukiskan potret seorang wanita bersurai dengan biner magenta persis seperti milik putra semata wayangnya, tengah tersenyum lembut menghangatkan hati—sekaligus menghancurkan ketegaran orang-orang yang ditinggalkannya.

Furihata ingat senyum itu. Bukan karena ia pernah berjumpa dengan wanita yang perampas separuh hatinya ke dunia, melainkan karena entitas yang kini tengah mengguyurkan air ke nisan itu punya senyum yang sama seperti wanita dalam lukisan digital lantas membantu membakarkan dupa.

Sejak pertama kali diajak menemui ibunya, akhirnya Furihata mengerti fitur fisik Akashi yang dipuja sebagian besar kaum hawa itu pasti warisan genetik dari wanita jelita yang kini hanya tersisa secarik foto dan berlarik-larik kenangan tak terlekang waktu.

Akashi kembali ke sisinya. Dan kedua pemuda itu berlutut beralaskan ubin pualam menyengatkan temperatur sedingin lantai samudera di musim salju. Lalu menempelkan kening mereka ke lantai itu—hampir seperti _dogeza_.

Ini adalah ritual penghormatan terakhir bagi entitas tercinta yang telah meninggal. Sekaligus memanjatkan doa-doa untuk ketenangan almarhumah yang berbaring kaku direngkuh ibu pertiwi.

Usai melakukan hal itu, Furihata mengikuti Akashi dengan posisi duduk formal. Sudah lama dirinya tahu, ini hanya sekali dalam setahun Akashi akan tersenyum sehangat matahari musim panas, ceruk matanya tak menyipit kalkulatif—memendar rindu pada musim semi, dan suaranya selembut kapuk-kapuk putih yang mengkristal.

Dan ia akan duduk menemani Akashi berbicara pada ibunya. Sebutlah mereka tak ubahnya pesakitan jiwa yang berbicara entah mungkin pada tanah, sebingkai foto, kayu bercat putih bersih anti-air, lantai dingin, atau apa. Tapi hanya orang-orang yang telah ditinggalkan yang tahu, bahwa apa yang mereka katakan akan didengarkan oleh orang yang disekari.

"Aku sangat merindukan _Okaa-sama_."

Furihata menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya mendengar keserakan janggal dalam suara pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kapan _Okaa-sama_ akan menjemput _Otou-sama_? Aku sudah muak dengannya."

Furihata juga tahu benci yang mengakarkan dendam di lubuk hati emperor absolut tersebut. Suaranya tetap lembut, kendati tertanam venom tatkala menyebut perihal ayahnya.

Detik-detik tersemai merangkai menit, Akashi tenang mengisahkan ringkas kehidupannya di Inggris. Furihata mendengarkan baik-baik—hal yang selama ini ingin ia ketahui, tapi Akashi hanya mengisahkan ia berkuliah di sana, hidup sendiri serta belajar supaya bisa cepat pulang ke Jepang, dan menjadi lulusan terbaik.

Pemuda itu mengatupkan bibir lebih rapat, menelan kekecewaan. Ia masih tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Akashi selama enam tahun terakhir.

"_Okaa-sama_, aku akan menikah. Waktu yang sama, dua puluh enam tahun lalu, _Okaa-sama_ melahirkanku."

Angin menggemeresak reras dedaunan kering, menyapa ilalang yang melayu, dan mendayu pohon-pohon bernuansa merah kecoklatan.

"Sesungguhnya, aku ingin _Okaa-sama_ ada mendampingiku. Dan lagi, ini kali terakhir aku akan mematuhi _Otou-sama_."

Frekuensi suara merendah. Melesak sesak. Furihata mendapati hentakan intensi untuk menepuk punggung yang selalu tegap itu, tapi mengurungkan niat. Berempati pada seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang berduka berarti melecehkannya dengan menganggapnya lemah.

Dan lagi, ia sudah tidak punya hak veto lagi untuk mengistimewakan Akashi.

"Aku tetap selalu mencintai _Okaa-sama_. Dulu, sekarang, sampai nanti aku akan bersama _Okaa-sama_ lagi."

Pandangannya blur, Furihata lekas menyeka air yang memburamkan netranya.

"Kouki, kau mau mengatakan sesuatu pada _Okaa-sama_?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang repetitif dilontarkan pada Furihata, hanya pada hari ini, setiap Akashi selesai bicara pada ibunya, dan sudah lima kali disuarakan. Ini yang keenam, setelah enam tahun, dan Furihata berusaha tak hirau pada Akashi yang memandangnya.

Ia dulu selalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Untuk banyak hal, terutama karena telah melahirkan Akashi Seijuurou.

"Terima kasih." Furihata menumpukan lagi dahinya ke dingin ubin. Berbisik parau, "Tolong doakan putra Anda agar pernikahan yang saya upayakan dapat menjadi pernikahan memorial, dan tolong jaga dia agar dapat berbahagia—seperti Anda di sana … serta …."

Akashi tidak mendengar lagi apa yang Furihata bisikan, suaranya terlalu pelan. Desau ilalang kering membuyarkan ketajaman indera pendengarannya.

Ketika Furihata menegapkan tubuhnya, sedikit pening karena dingin di dahinya, takut-takut mengerling Akashi yang bergeming mengkhawatirkan bahwa kalimat terakhirnya terdengar—ia terhenyak. Cara pandang mata merah brilian itu familiar—dalam sudut pandang yang paling tidak ia suka. Gurat luka berbalur duka tampak nyata.

Sekali waktu Furihata melihatnya begitu, hanya ketika mereka berpisah. Furihata menenggak saliva. Mungkin Akashi mendengarnya.

Pemuda bersurai magenta itu mengalihkan pandangan ke makam. Beranjak berdiri seraya memandang lembut untuk terakhir kali. Perih samar menodai tenor suaranya. "Sampai nanti, _Okaa-sama_. Aku akan berkunjung dan bercerita lebih banyak lagi untuk _Okaa-sama_."

Furihata tergesa berdiri, membungkuk hormat, kemudian bergegas mengikuti langkah Akashi yang meninggalkan area pemakaman itu. Matanya melekat erat punggung tegap yang mengesankan ketegaran. Ia mengerti, melankolia para pengunjung makam setiap kali menyekar ke peristirahatan terakhir orang-orang tercinta.

Tidak biasanya Akashi begini. Sesuatu berbeda. Entah apa. Tapi ada, dan nyata.

Namun mungkin, hanya perasaan Furihata saja.

Sepasang pemuda itu kini merambahi makam-makam menuju ke kawasan pemakaman strata orang-orang kelas menengah ke bawah.

Furihata dengan pikiran mengambang dalam lamunan hanya membuntuti Akashi yang ternyata tidak melupakan tempat tersudut makam keluarganya di wilayah tersebut.

Di bawah pohon kerontang—hanya rindang ketika musim panas, berjajar tiga makam—satu keluarga. Akashi membantu membakarkan dupa sementara Furihata menaruh bunga-bunga untuk tiga makam itu lalu menyiramkan air ke batu nisan dari botol air satu liter yang dibeli. Kembali merepetisi penghormatan terakhir untuk yang telah bermuara ke alam kekal.

"Apa kabar, _Otou-san, Okaa-san, Onii-san_?" Furihata mengubah posisi bersujudnya menjadi duduk bersila, beringsut sedikit untuk menyandarkan tubuh ke batang ripuh pohon.

Ia memeluk kedua lututnya. Menatap sayang pada tiga makam itu, seakan orang-orang terkasihnya masih menghirup oksigen seperti yang kini diekshalasinya.

"Sudah bertemu _Obaa-san_?"

Sepasang mata magenta terdistraksi, keterkejutan terarah pada Furihata.

"Sampaikan salamku untuknya dan _Ojii-san_. Bilang juga, terima kasih sudah merawatku selama ini dan tidak usah mencemaskanku."

Tirai kelopak mata semerah mawar ranum turun setapak. Akashi meragukan getar suara Furihata itu menjanjikan _"baik-baik saja"._

"Aku janji akan ingat makan dengan benar … tidur te-tepat waktu … ti-tidak pulang malam lagi..."

Desis pesimis. Mata kolong langit tidak lagi solid; dirinai gerimis.

"A-ada teman-teman ... aku a-akan baik-baik saja… ukh."

Wajahnya ditenggelamkan ke lekukan lengan.

'_Aku tidak sendiri. Kalian tidak usah khawatir.' _

Itulah makna yang tak kuasa Furihata terangkan, pada mereka yang tidak akan lagi benar-benar mendengarkan. Pada kenyataannya, kesepian menggerogotinya, entah sejak kapan ia tinggal seoran diri berjuang melibas sunyi penyebab diri serasa terisolasi karena tidak ada lagi sandaran hati.

Tak ada isak. Tapi hati pendengarnya terkoyak.

Perasaan bersalah merajam diri. Bila saja ia tidak pergi—

Furihata terhenyak.

"—a-ah … Se- … Sei?"

—Akashi tahu ia melewati limitasi yang dicanangkan sendiri olehnya sejak jauh-jauh hari mengetahui imaji futuristik yang dicanangkan untuknya. Persetan dengan semua itu. Intensi ini saja yang tidak akan lagi diblokade kontrol dirinya, karena murni lahir dari intuisi. Direngkuhnya Furihata dalam pelukan. Satu tangan kiri mengusap punggung yang bergetar, tangan kanan membelai halus surai sewarna maple merah-kecoklatan yang dimusikalisasi angin menebari udara.

Akashi menghirup wangi yang diadiksi ruang penciumannya. Memejamkan mata, mengatupkan bibir, mengeratkan pelukan.

Panggilan itu, lagi. Setelah sekian lama.

Akashi tidak bisa menjanjikan _"tidak apa-apa"_, atau penuh absolutisme kepercayaan diri mengucapkan _"aku di sini"_. Tidak akan menjanjikan yang tak kuasa ditepatinya. Maka dari itu bibirnya tertutup, hanya gesturnya yang berbahasa.

Furihata tak bicara. Tapi lututnya diturunkan. Wajahnya kini dibiarkan terbenam ke bahu berlapiskan mantel krimson. Ia tidak membalas pelukan Akashi. Terpaku kaku, tapi air di lakrimalnya tak lagi beku—seketika produktif. Tangannya terangkat, berusaha menyeka airmata tapi sia-sia. Menderas.

Ketakutan membludaki, kini, bila Akashi mengetahui degup gugup jantungnya. Dan kengerian, detak jantung mereka tak lagi dinamis selaras.

Ketika ia sudah tenang—dan tentram, Furihata membiarkan egonya menang atas rasionalitasnya. Dibiarkannya saja Akashi tetap melanjutkan memeluk dan membelai kepalanya, tak acuh pada waktu yang jingkrak-jingkrak menggapai matahari jelang tengah hari. Sampai posisi memegalkan sang emperor itu membuatnya meregangkan sedikit pelukan, Furihata menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk buru-buru menyeka airmatanya.

Dulu, Akashi berkata _"aku di sini dan kau tidak sendiri"_. Terkadang sadis menggodanya, _"kau masih saja cengeng"_. Dan dua kali dalam dua tahun, menciumnya untuk menghentikan tangisnya.

Dahulu, Furihata akan menggumamkan maaf—karena merasa merepotkan Akashi, dan terima kasih karena Akashi selalu di sisinya. Dan dua kali, ia bahkan merah padam tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena aksi pembungkaman versi Akashi.

Kini Akashi hanya membelai halus kepalanya, kemudian punggungnya. Tidak menyeka jejak-jejak pasca guliran airmata—karena Akashi mengerti mereka kini telah dewasa dan Furihata tidak akan suka diperlakukan seperti gadis menangis. Ia berdiri, mengulurkan tangan pada Furihata—yang memandang uluran tangannya.

Senyum samar membayang roman wajah Akashi yang menarik Furihata menyeruak dari naungan pohon kerontang.

Sedepa jeda, mereka berpandangan.

"_Obaa-san_, maaf aku baru tahu dan baru bisa menemuimu sekarang. Tapi, tolong jaga Kouki." Akashi membungkuk sekilas pada ketiga makam yang berjajar di hadapannya. Hal-hal rahasia lain yang tidak diperkenankan Furihata mendengar—dengan berbagai pertimbangan alasan, dibisikannya hanya dalam hati.

"Aku akan menemui kalian lagi. Atau kalian bisa datang ke mimpiku." Furihata melambai sekilas pada keluarganya. Cengiran pilu tergaris halus di bibirnya. "Sampai jumpa nanti."

Keduanya melangkah pergi diiringi ilalang yang bergoyang, gemeresak semak-semak belukar, dan kelopak-kelopak bunga layu yang berterbangan.

Furihata menghentikan langkahnya tepat sebelum mereka masuk mobil, menarik tangannya yang digenggam sejak keduanya meninggalkan pemakaman. Sesuai asumsi, Akashi menoleh padanya. Bersitatap.

Sejenak senyap.

"Ta-tadi saya ingin bertanya." Furihata melayang pandang nyalang ke segala arah, kecuali individu di hadapannya.

Dengus geli. "Apa aku ingat hari ini hari biasa kita menyekar atau tidak? Tentu aku ingat."

Furihata meratap, "I-iya … hari menangis setahun sekali, bagiku." Ia berusaha memperbaiki impresi mengenaskannya itu dengan tawa canggung. "A-ah … hari ini, selalu mengingatkan pada hari pertama kita bertemu."

Akashi tertegun. Skak mat.

Furihata memucat. Ia benar-benar salah bicara.

Klik. Klik. Lampu sen menyala kedap-kedip. Akashi membuka pintu mobil. Ia menggeleng sekali.

"Ini bukan hari pertama atau tempat pertama kita bertemu."

Tulang pipinya kaku dan ujung-ujung bibirnya terangkat dalam senyum ragu. "Be-benarkah? A-ah, aku salah—"

"—ini seperti hari ketika pelangi sehabis hujan, bagiku." Akashi terlihat kasual memosi ibujari ke galardo pribadinya. "Ayo kita berangkat, Kouki."

Furihata tak paham silabel-silabel yang Akashi ungkapkan. Ia membiarkan ketidakmengertian itu untuk saat ini—tak tertafsir, dan melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil kliennya—tanpa sekehendaknya bibirnya menguntai senyum.

Akashi melirik sekilas pada Furihata yang sibuk memasang sabuk pengaman.

Pelangi sehabis hujan.

(Ini rahasia; bagi Akashi, pelangi seperti kurva di bibir itu yang melengkungkan senyum pasca hujan di matanya mereda.)

.

#~**~#

.

"Kapan _Obaa-san_ meninggal?"

Pertanyaan yang memecahkan keheningan di mobil itu dalam perjalanan mereka ke Too itu membuat Furihata melirik Akashi.

"Setahun setelah … kau pergi kuliah."

Akashi menoleh padanya. Napas tercekat di tenggorokan Furihata karena mata merah brilian itu menyiratkan sesal.

"Penyebabnya?"

"_Obaa-san_ sakit kanker paru-paru." Furihata lamat-lamat menjawab.

Pemuda yang sempat mengidap _personality disorder_ itu menghela napas. "Pantas saja beliau sering batuk-batuk waktu itu."

"Bisa jadi." Bahunya terkedik lesu.

"Maaf."

"Ha-hah?"

"Maaf aku bertanya hal yang pastinya menyakitkan untuk kaujawab."

Meremas belitan sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya, Furihata memalingkan pandangan ke jalanan. "I-itu sudah lama. Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau masih tinggal di rumah _Obaa-san_?"

Gelengan sekilas. "Ti-tidak … sulit untuk tinggal di sana." Furihata mengerling Akashi sekilas, dan kelihatannya Akashi paham bahwa akan menyusahkan untuk tinggal di rumah bernapaskan orang-orang yang mereka cintai telah tiada.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Akashi sesaat terlihat mempertimbangkan sesuatu, sebelum melontar tanya, perlahan, "Di mana?"

"Uhm, sendiri." Tidak seperti asumsi Akashi, Furihata tidak tampak tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya. "Ternyata _Ojii-san_ dan _Obaa-san_ sudah mewariskan harta mereka untukku. Sebagian kudeposit untuk biaya kuliah, sebagian ditabung, dan sisanya kupakai membeli apartemen untukku sendiri."

Tunggu sebentar. Furihata mulai menyadari _ada_ kekeliruan yang terjadi.

"Aku juga tinggal sendiri di flat sewaktu Inggris."

"A-ah, aku tahu. Chelsea-_san_ sudah bilang padaku."

"Kita sama." Akashi tersenyum samar menyadari fakta itu.

Furihata juga sama sadarnya, makanya ia membenturkan dahinya ke jendela. Lagi-lagi ia mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Di atas itu semua, kenapa bisa ia begitu bodoh menjawab pertanyaan Akashi?! Bukankah ia sudah mengukuhkan resolusi untuk menjauhi klien sialan ini yang akan menikah di hari ulang tahunnya, eh? Akashi akan menikah, menikah, **ME-NI-KAH**!

Setiap ia ingin membentangkan jarak, Akashi mudah meretasnya. Keterlaluan. Ya Tuhan, apa maunya orang ini?

Meski demikian—sesampainya di Too, Furihata turun dari galardo hitam metalik yang hari ini pun sebersih bentangan lazuardi musim semi, menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya untuk tak tersenyum hingga sudut bibir dan tepian mata bertemu dalam harmoni. Atensinya tertarik pada Akashi dan mengingat semua yang terjadi tadi.

Percakapan mereka tidak terlalu buruk.

Agaknya Furihata lupa dengan semua yang harusnya benar-benar ia ingat, maka ketika keduanya memasuki bangunan—tanpa sadar mereka di_-scan_ detektor inframerah sekaligus diidentifikasi melalui puluhan CCTV, dan tiba-tiba ada gadis melesat kilat menyongsong Akashi lantas hendak menerjangnya dalam pelukan, Furihata terbelalak horror.

"Akashiii~!"

Itu bukan gadis yang Furihata tahu akan menikah dengan Akashi.

Gadis ini tampak mencolok dengan segala hal yang menjeritkan halo merah muda seolah percik warna semburat senja itu hal eksistensial baginya.

**.**

**To be continue**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Ini harusnya nggak ada. Tapi saya pikir, kalau saya nanti mesti bikin cekcok bentrokan keluarga Furihata dengan keluarga Akashi karena hubungan tabu AkaFuri—dan daripada saya bikin AkaFuri kawin lari eh tapi ujug-ujug saya tikung mereka malah mati, agar mudah untuk mereka kedepannya, saya sisihkan keluarga Furihata. Gomenasai ne, Kouki. *peluk Kouki* #dicincang**

**Dan sekarang bagian Akashi gak suka foto dari sejak prekuel fic ini, serta sebab Furihata yang sebenarnya nggak mau ditinggal Akashi, sudah jelas, ya. ;) **

**Sebenarnya saya nggak mau mengulangi hal klise yang sudah saya beritahukan sejak awal, tapi karena banyaknya pertanyaan "Gimana ending-nya?"—yang sejujurnya bikin saya cukup kecewa karena kayaknya fic ini gak bakal diminati kalau ending-nya sad/bad, juga kayaknya A/N saya tidak dibaca seksama, saya tegaskan lagi: fic ini punya ending berbeda dari prekuelnya. Ternyata saya masih harus berjuang lebih keras lagi menulis fic lebih baik. OTL**

**Ah, soal scenes akhir chapter itu bukan karena saya super WB dan kehabisan ide (desperet seperti biasa), tapi memang saya pengen nge-cliffhanger di adegan itu. XD #dikutuk**

**Eto saa, yang tahu Akame ga Kill mungkin tahu siapa perempuan di adegan terakhir chapter ini. Atau mungkin ada yang tahu imperial arms Chelsea. Kihihihi. XDD**

**.**

_**And see you latte~ **_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


End file.
